Ties That Bind
by EmmalynnMarie21
Summary: "Car wreck, girl pinned, expect casualties!" The lieutenant shouted as the men raced to the trucks. Fireman Edward Cullen and his crew receive a call on a cold October night that will change their lives forever. All human, AU, cannon pairings. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter One: When It Rains

**Thank you for taking the time to read Ties That Bind! Your support is greatly appreciated. If you're interested in what I'm working on next or just in my spare time, check out my blog. The link can be found on my profile. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of its characters. They are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. However, I do claim the rights to this story, _Ties That Bind__._ It is my original work and any duplication of it is prohibited without express written consent.

* * *

**Chapter One: When It Rains**

Bella Swan trudged through the torrential rain with a scowl on her face. Not only had she just spent her entire day off being ridiculed by her family, but she had also just been informed that her landlord was hiking up the building's rent. Again.

She splashed through the puddles on the sidewalk as she turned onto the next street. Her purse jingled loudly with loose change, stray pills, and discarded pieces of jewelry from the course of the previous week. Bella apprehensively reached into the chaos and dug around for her cell phone, anxious to check the time. She had a date with the supermarket and didn't want it to close before she could purchase her weekly stash of ramen and frozen vegetables.

Just ahead, a white car took a sharp corner and its headlights flashed across the dark street. It was entirely empty, save for the lone girl stopped just beneath the streetlight. The driver swerved uncontrollably, blinded by booze and ignorance. Bella only had a chance to glance up before fate showed her losing hand. She opened her mouth to scream, but emitted only silence in the last split second before the car made its impact.

Edward Cullen sat in the firehouse ten blocks away engaged in a vicious round of poker with his crew. It had been a slow night, with only one call that took all of thirty minutes - a small kitchen fire in an elderly woman's home, nothing extreme or terribly heart pounding.

"I fold." Emmett sighed, tossing his hand on the table and taking a swig of his Cola.

"Pansy ass." Tyler smirked as he chucked another five into the pile.

"Keep on raising, boys. This hand is gold." Edward egged them on with another twenty.

Mike shook his head in defeat. "You better have a flush there, Edward, or I'm about to feel real dumb for backing out now." He dropped his losing cards onto the table in surrender.

"Well, Tyler? In or out?" Edward grinned. It'd come down to the two of them.

Tyler snorted. "Cullen, bring it -," His chide was cut off abruptly by the shrill wail of the alarm. The boys shot up from the table and rushed to the trucks. Edward stepped into his gear and listened intently to the intercom as it dispatched the emergency.

"Car wreck, girl pinned, expect casualties!" Edward called out as the crew loaded into the truck. He sat shotgun, peering anxiously out into the wet, foggy night. The sirens wailed and screeched through the vacant streets, alerting half the city to the catastrophe at hand.

Tyler plowed through the stoplights and traffic jams as they neared the chaos of downtown. Nightlife was in full swing, with drunken bimbos and juiceheads wandering the streets. Edward's knees jerked in anticipation to bail out. He hated these calls. There were always fatalities and he didn't relish the thought of pulling bodies from the wreckage.

They pulled up on the scene moments later. A small crowd had gathered around a lone streetlight, surrounding a smoking vehicle. The police were already on scene, and ambulance 51 was just behind their truck.

"Everybody, back up!" The officer in charge was shouting as his men attempted to round up the spectators.

"What do we got, Jasper?" Edward called, jogging up to the wreck.

"Drunk driver; looks like he hit a pedestrian." The cop grimaced and nodded back toward the light pole. "She's pinned, and the driver is out cold."

Edward finally took in the scene, and had to bite back the acid in the back of his throat. The front of the white impala was basically wrapped around the pole. The driver was slumped against the steering wheel, entirely unconscious. Another car had slammed into its driver's side, effectively t-boning the trashed vehicle. Its driver had already been pulled out. Pinned to the damp, wooden pole was a young woman, no older than twenty-six. She was laid out over the hood, mahogany hair spilling out in waves. From where he stood, Edward could see her back heaving with heavy, ragged breaths.

"Jasper, direct the medics to the driver first. We're going to have a hell of a time getting her out and we need to assess the situation first! Emmett, grab the jaws! We're going to have to cut them both out! Tyler, Mike, see what you can do about the second car. The driver and the girl are pinned until we get it moved!" Edward raced around the back of the second car to check on the girl.

Her brown eyes were wide open and brimming with terror. Edward leaned over the side of the vehicle to look into them and was instantly stunned. Porcelain skin, wide, dark eyes, and full pink lips. He would have been mesmerized if it weren't for the blood pouring from the nasty gash on her forehead.

"Miss, can you hear me?" He rested his gloved hand on her own trembling one.

She nodded frantically, the left half of her face pressed to the hood of the car.

"Alright, we're doing everything we can right now to get you out." Edward assured her, despite the sick knot in his gut. He'd seen this before; her chances were virtually nonexistent. All they could do for her now was make her last moments as comfortable as possible.

"M..pl…n…fo…" Bella struggled to speak. She choked on the blood in her mouth and felt it drip from the corner of her mouth. The firefighter stared at her with intensely emerald eyes, attempting to understand her gibberish.

"What is your name, Miss?" He urged softly, laying his head as close to hers as possible.

"B-b-b-el-el-la." Bella stuttered, finally able to make sense of the syllables. She gazed into the gentle depths of the man's eyes and took in the sight of deliciously disheveled bronze hair and creamy skin.

His thick brows furrowed. "Bella? Is that it?"

She nodded in relief; he'd gotten the message.

"Lieutenant, what's going on over here? She with us?" Alice flashed to Edward's side with her medic bag in hand.

He nodded and moved back reluctantly, allowing his sister to take his place. "Her name is Bella."

"She's talking?" Alice whipped around, shocked. They both knew it was highly unlikely that a victim in this situation would even be conscious, let alone alive.

"Barely, but she's trying. She knows what's going on." Edward peered over Alice's head to get another look at Bella. Her breaths were growing shorter and more labored.

Alice flipped back around and dug into her bag. "Hi, Bella," she began calmly, "my name is Alice. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"I can't..." Bella fought her stubborn tongue to form the words. "Can't…feel."

Alice nodded slowly. "Okay, sweetie, just hold on for me, okay? It's going to be just fine." She reached across the hood to press her stethoscope to Bella's back, straining to hear her pulse and breathing over the maddening chaos around them. Bella's pulse was racing, but strong, and her breaths were becoming more ragged by the second.

"Edward, what's the plan here?" Emmett jogged up to his side. "We're waiting on the other truck to get here with the saws. That second car seriously pinned the driver's side. It's going to take more than just the jaws to get him out."

"We can't move anything, yet. She's trapped and there's no telling what kind of damage has been done." Edward pointed his gaze toward the woman struggling to right herself. Alice was frantically trying to lay her back on the hood of the car, but Bella kept shaking her head adamantly.

"Hot," Bella sputtered, aiming a jerky nod at the hood. The engine block below was steaming and the heat was quickly permeating the metal and spilling out of the grill.

"Did she say it's hot?" Emmett demanded, rushing to the opposite side of the car. He rested an ungloved hand on the hood, and was rewarded with a jolt of heat.

"We don't know what's going on under there, Alice." Edward jogged to her side. "The vehicle could blow."

"If you're trying to tell me that I should walk away from this, you better shut your mouth real quick." She snapped, rounding on him. Edward looked across to Emmett with pleading eyes, at a loss as to how to convince her to fall back.

"I'll grab Jake; he's better with cars than I am." Emmett raced off in search of Black.

Bella's struggle for breath was growing more tiring, and as the corners of her vision began to cloud, she considered what had led her to this moment. Her life had been simple – mom, dad, brother, work, and some friends. The past twenty-six years had been nothing extraordinary. She worked in a bookstore in downtown Seattle and lived in a decent apartment on the lower eastside. Her older brother, Seth, was a contractor in Tacoma. Her father was the police chief of Forks and just a couple years away from retirement. Her mother was a kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary. Her life had always been simple.

"I should've…done…more." Bella whispered, straining to pull the breath back into her lungs.

"I need oxygen over here, STAT!" Alice was shouting from somewhere in the vicinity. Bella's eyes rolled and the lids flickered, fighting for the light.

Edward whirled around. "No, no oxygen tanks, Alice. This place is already a hot zone."

"She can't breathe, Edward!" Alice insisted, pleading with him to understand. "What am I supposed to do?"

Edward clenched his fists. "Emmett, Jake, where are we at with the car? Jasper, get those people back! This thing could go up!"

The officer nodded in assurance and began waving his arms again, propelling the gathering crowd back. Emmett and Jake were examining the car vigilantly, checking for leaks and the source of the smoke.

Jake scratched the back of his head as he addressed the lieutenant. "It's stable for now, but you don't have long before the leaks get out of control. This isn't safe by any means. I'd give you thirty minutes, tops, before this thing goes up."

Bella sighed and hunched over the warm hood once more. At least death would be quick, then. She wouldn't suffer for much longer. For a moment, she wondered if her parents knew yet, or if they would be informed after she'd been incinerated.

Edward's attention was quickly drawn to the driver's door, where Mike and Tyler were going at the metal with heavy artillery. The frame squeaked and groaned in protest, until the door finally gave and popped off. They tossed it to the side, and moved away so the paramedics could do their thing. Tanya and Kate rushed in with the stretcher and backboard, prepared for the worst.

"Woo! Definitely drunk." Tanya exclaimed as the heavy scent of whiskey wafted out.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Alice peered down into the girl's weary, frightened eyes.

"Hurts," Bella grunted, "but good."

"Hurts? Good, Bella, that's really good. You need to feel it." Alice rubbed her hand reassuringly before turning back to her brother. "Edward, she is losing too much blood. We need to get her moved _soon._"

Edward nodded, and looked around the scene in anticipation for what was next to come. The drunk driver had been pulled from the vehicle, and from what Edward could see there was a nasty gash on his forehead. Tanya and Kate were wheeling him away towards the ambulance, and Edward felt an ephemeral twinge of anger in his gut. Why could he be so easily rescued, while the poor girl was skewered to a wooden pole by his car? It wasn't fair.

"Alice! We've got a kid in the backseat!" Emmett shouted as he craned his head inside the broken back window. "She's unconscious – laid out on the floor! Her legs are stuck under the passenger's seat!"

She had just finished bandaging the gash on Bella's forehead. Alice glanced between the car and the girl pinned by it. For a moment, she hesitated. The girl was dying, but the child may still have a chance. She questioned herself more in that moment than ever before, but made the valiant decision to dive around the side of the car to the child.

"I'll be right back, Bella! Right back!" Alice called as she rushed away.

"Don't go!" Bella rasped, suddenly terrified of being left alone for the last minutes of her life. Edward heard the plea and swiveled quickly to see her fighting to break free. As she shifted upward, Edward finally saw what held her in place so steadfastly. She'd been impaled by a piece of metal sticking directly out of the grill, appearing to be the remnants of after-market guards.

"Don't move!" Edward shouted, rushing to Bella's side. "You'll only cause more damage." He gazed into her panicked eyes. "It's going to be okay, Bella. Breathe, okay? Just focus on me."

Bella couldn't help the fear that permeated every pore in her body. She felt trapped, and the pain that had initially kept quiet was beginning to scream through her nerves.

"What's your name?" Bella whispered, grasping at straws to keep grounded.

The handsome firefighter grinned. "My name is Edward Cullen."

She giggled despite herself. "That's an old name."

Edward chuckled under his breath. "You can thank my grandfather for that."

"It's okay," Bella sniggered softly, "my last name is Swan."

"Swan? Well, at least I'm not named after a bird." Edward joked, squeezing her delicate hand in his own.

"Edward! We've got an idea over here!" Emmett called from the rear of the wreckage.

The lieutenant glanced quickly between Bella and his brother. "Give me one minute, okay? I won't leave you alone."

"I'm scared." Bella whispered, rotating her trembling hand to grip his fingers securely.

"I know you are." Edward gave her hand a firm squeeze. "I'll be right back. I promise." With one last lingering gaze, Edward turned away from the girl and jogged to the back of the scene.

"What do you got?" He demanded quickly.

Emmett, Tyler, and Jake were waiting with expectant eyes. "She's pinned by the guards, right?"

"Impaled by the right one, it looks like. We can't move her. She'd bleed out in seconds." Edward grimaced and scrubbed his tired eyes with a rough hand.

Tyler nodded slowly. "I've seen something like this before. You remember when that train derailed a few years back coming out of Tacoma? A girl was impaled straight through by a hunk of metal. They had to cut it down to just a couple feet so they could move her."

"Did she survive?" Edward glanced back at the girl. Alice had returned brandishing more gauze and tape to fix up any superficial lacerations. Other than that, there was little more she could do until Bella was free.

Tyler shrugged. "I was working with S&R then. We didn't get word back. Cut 'em free, move on to the next victim."

Emmett was analyzing the scene. "We're going to have to detach the guards from the grill. Honestly, why is anyone outside of the police allowed those? It's pointless."

Jacob ignored Emmett's tangent. "We can saw it off; it'll take too long to unbolt the damn things."

Edward shook his head. "The guards would shift the second we removed them. They'd tear her apart."

"What if we brace them?" Tyler suggested. "You know, get some guys to hold onto them so they never move."

The lieutenant considered it for a brief moment. "It's all we have," he conceded. "Gather the crew, get the gear. I'll tell Alice."

He jogged around the wreckage again to find the medic applying a bandage to Bella's exposed shoulder. "Alice, we've got a plan."

"What is it, Edward?" Her question was muffled as she leaned down to assess the damage to Bella's abdomen as closely as possible. She shivered and held back frustrated tears. There was no way these guards could be pulled. They were _inside_ her.

"We're going to remove the metal guards from the car. Pull the car away so we're not rushing. Truck 61 and the police will take care of it so it doesn't go up on us." Edward explained quickly as his eyes roved the chaotic scene. He was still on autopilot, refusing to accept emotional defeat before the time came.

"Not possible, Edward." Alice shook her head as she stood. "The guards would tear her apart the second they shifted."

They'd already discussed this. "No," he shook his head fervently, "not if we have the crew brace it. They'll hold onto it until we can cut it down and move her."

Alice frowned; she knew it was their only option at this time, but that didn't make it any less frightening for anyone. If one of those men so much as breathed wrong, the guards would slip and Bella would inevitably die.

"Fine. Give me a minute with her, though. I'm going to make this as bearable as possible." Alice conceded with a curt nod.

"Alice…" Edward hedged. "She'll have to stand. We can't move the car with her laid out on the hood."

"Do you not understand that those things are _inside of her?_ The _second_ she shifts, we're finished!" Alice fumed.

Edward growled in frustration and wracked his mind for _any_ ideas. "What if... Alice, what if someone else braced _her?_ You know, hold her shoulders while we pull the car out."

Alice frowned again, and glanced back at Bella. At least she was still breathing. "It's going to hurt her like hell, you know that, right?"

"It's all we've got." Edward shrugged helplessly.

The medic nodded swiftly. "Okay. I'll get her comfortable and you get your guys. This is going to be the most delicate situation we've ever seen, so get the strongest ones you have."

"On it!" Edward shouted as he jogged away. "Emmett, Jake, Tyler! Grab some of the boys off the other truck. Strongest ones they've got!"

Bella shivered in the cold. The rain had stopped, but she was soaked in its wake. She allowed her mind to drift away from the scene, desperate to escape her body for just a moment. Her thoughts carried her home to Forks, where Renee and Charlie were surely snuggled up on their couch watching sitcom reruns and drinking beer. Her mom would have already cleaned up the dinner the family had shared hours before, and the dishwasher would be humming softly in the kitchen. Dutch would be passed out in his bed by the backdoor, snoring loudly. The old chocolate lab would be thumping his tail in his sleep and thoroughly annoying Renee.

Her mind traversed the miles to Tacoma, down Bluegrass Avenue and up to the fifth floor of a nice apartment complex. Seth and Angela would be just sitting down for their late night ritual of pie and ice cream. Little Paul would be sound asleep in his crib, dreaming infant dreams. Their cat, Louis, would be perched on the side of the crib, standing guard over his friend.

Making the final haul into Seattle, Bella's conscience stirred up the image of her apartment just a couple blocks away. The space would be dark, with a single lamp left on as a precaution in the corner. Her bed was made, and her laundry waited in its basket to be put away. Pictures decorated the walls and books were scattered on every surface. Jessica would already be passed out in her bedroom, probably kept company by whatever shag she'd brought home that night.

Bella fought to hold back tears as she thought of the people she loved, and would inevitably leave behind by the break of dawn. Jess would have to find a new roommate to keep up with rent, especially since the rates were going up again. Seth would probably lose his temper and smash every glass object within a mile radius, and Angela would cling to their son and try to make everything better. Charlie would shed a single tear, and then tend to his distraught, despairing wife. Renee would completely lose her shit – probably burn old photos and curl up in Bella's old bed with her baby clothes.

"I don't want to die." Bella admitted as the tears pattered onto the hood of the car.

Alice pulled the needle from Bella's neck. "The morphine should kick in very soon. Let me know when the pain starts to go away."

"Alice," Bella whimpered, "make sure my mom doesn't see any of this. Don't let them tell my parents until it's all over."

The paramedic's eyes softened. "You don't want them here?"

"They don't need to see it." Bella sighed, brushing a ratty lock of hair from her eyes with her only good hand.

Alice nodded slowly. "Okay, Bella. Whatever you need."

"Will you be the one to tell them?"

"I can, if you want me to." Alice squeezed Bella's quaking hand.

Bella laughed softly. "You know, I never thought I'd die like this. I always wanted to die in my bed, curled up with a good book and my old dog. I guess age never really was a factor, you know? As long as I lived my life to the fullest. I just never thought I'd die before I actually started living."

"How are you doing, Bella? Hanging in there for me?" Edward leaned around Alice to get a good look at the girl.

She smiled ruefully. "Anything for you, Cullen."

"That's what I like to hear!" He grinned. "Okay, my friend Jacob, here, is going to start removing these obnoxious guards from the car, okay? My guys are going to hold onto them as tight as they can. I'll be right here the whole time. We just need to get you away from this car."

Bella's nerves were whimpering with relief as the morphine crept into her system. It coated every ending and left her relatively numb. She shifted, finally able to distinguish real pain from the kink in her back. It took her a moment to revel in the idea that she was actually aching now because her back was stiff. Before Alice or Edward could react, Bella righted herself against the post. The guards shifted a couple centimeters, but she could barely feel a tug and no genuine sting.

"Okay, Bella," Alice heaved breathlessly, "no more moving, okay? You're losing too much blood to do that right now."

Finally relieved of the pressure in her back, Bella rested her head back against the pole and gazed up at the cloudy night sky. Raindrops dribbled down from the light overhead, splashing on her face.

"Boys, we're ready!" Edward called to his crew. He stared intently at the girl slumped against the light post, her breasts heaving with breath, and an ironic grin spread across her face.

Emmett took up position closest to her on the left and gripped the guards with two steady hands. "Hi, Bella, right?"

Bella lolled her head to the side to meet Emmett. "Yeah, what's your name, handsome?"

The burly firefighter let out a boisterous laugh. "The name's Emmett Cullen, Miss – entirely at your service."

"You know, I've had things inside me before, but this is the first time I've actually had to call the fire department to get one out." Bella snorted softly, all inhibitions and filters gone along with her blood.

Emmett fought for his composure, but the loud guffaw he made snagged the attention of his crew. "Are you always this forward?"

"Only in life or death situations." She attempted a painful shrug. "They just bring out the best in me."

"Hi, Bella, I'm Jacob." A lofty, caramel-skinned man stepped up to her right side. Bella craned her neck around to get a full look at him. "I'm going to start removing the guard from the grill. Tell me if you experience any pain, alright?"

"You sound like my gynecologist." Bella snorted, swiping an errant hand at him.

Jacob's cheeks flushed red and he offered the girl an enormous, amused grin. "Well, at the very least, you're not as exposed in this situation."

"I dunno…" Bella leered. "I think there's a pretty big hole in my pants now."

All of the boys snorted, hooted, and hollered, thoroughly amused by the girl's ramblings. Edward shook his head in mixed disapproval and amusement. _At least she was dying happy, right?_

"Okay, back to business. Brace yourselves, boys." Jacob announced. "And, Bella, remember what I told you – just holler if it hurts."

"Sweetheart, I can't even feel my lady junk right now. I'm sure I'll be fine." Bella sniggered as she pressed herself back against the post.

"Let's do this right so she can feel her lady junk again someday, alright, boys?" Emmett cheered, earning a round of laughter from the crew.

"Focus, Emmett." Edward mildly reprimanded him. He positioned himself on Bella's right flank and planted his hands firmly beneath the grill. "Alright, Jake, let's do this."

* * *

**A big thanks to my two incredible beta readers - Sarah and Meagan. Meagan is my technical guru and Sarah is an incredible drawing board. This story wouldn't be possible without their dedication and support.**

**Expect chapter two very soon!**

**-Emmalynn**


	2. Chapter Two: It Pours

**Thank you for all of the support! You're too kind. Here is chapter two, as promised. **

* * *

******Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights to Twilight nor any of its characters. They are solely the property of Stephenie Meyer. However, I do claim the rights to my work in this story, Ties That Bind. It is my original work and any duplication of it is prohibited without express written consent._

* * *

**Chapter Two: It Pours**

Bella's mind carried her away from the scene again, intent on protecting her from the anguish. She found herself tucked away in the back corner of _Negozio di Libri_, her cherished bookstore. Bella looked around at the stacks of new and used books, relishing the musty scent of the pages. Her boss, Marcus, was reclining in his overstuffed chair behind the counter. He was flipping aimlessly through the pages of _Wuthering Heights_, sincerely attempting to understand Bella's fascination with Heathcliff and Catherine.

The grind of a saw against metal tore her from the security of the bookstore and Bella gnashed her teeth. The guard shivered and her chest throbbed. The crater in her abdomen was aching and blood was beginning to seep into her jeans.

"Hold up, hold up!" Alice commanded in her strident tone, pushing past Edward and Jacob. She knelt to examine the open wound and grimaced. Her hands instinctually shot for her bag and pulled out a generous ball of gauze. With tender hands, she packed the cotton into the wound around the hunk of metal. Bella clenched her jaw and a sharp hiss absconded from between her teeth.

"We good to go, Alice?" Jacob glanced up as the paramedic backed away. She eyed Bella for a moment, before shooting him a quick nod and crossing her fingers.

Edward and his crew clutched the guard as securely as possible, using all of their combined weight to keep the tremors to a minimum. Jacob and Jared set their equipment to work again, and Bella's eyes filled with unwilling tears.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella." Emmett piped up suddenly, trying to pull her attention away from the grind of the saws.

Bella looked back at him with incredulous eyes. "What?"

"I want to get to know the real Bella. Come on, spill it." Emmett provided her a heartening grin.

She swallowed the knot in her throat. "Um, well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born and raised in Forks – it's a little town just a couple hours from here. My parents' names are Charlie and Renee. They got married when they were eighteen, were divorced when I was five, and then remarried in my junior year of high school."

"Aw, soul mates." Emmett winked.

Bella laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, that's what I keep telling them. I have an older brother; his name is Seth. He got married last year to my best friend, Angela. They have a baby boy named Paul. I don't know where they got the name. All I think of is Paul Bunyan's burgers when I hear it." She paused, considering the pang in her gut. "I think I'm hungry. I could use a burger, guys."

Edward shook his head and tried to conceal a snort. "I don't think food is the best thing for you right now, Swan. Maybe when there isn't a giant hole in your gut, huh? I'll personally take you out for a burger."

"It's a date." Bella lolled her head to the side to wink at him.

The saw passed through the first bar and the guard gave a violent jolt as the piece dropped out. Bella gasped and threw her head back against the post, ready to vomit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it steady, guys!" Edward shouted, bracing himself against the grill.

"Tell me more, Bells." Emmett nodded to her in encouragement.

"Um," she gasped, "I was valedictorian, but I suppose that doesn't mean much 'cause there were only seventy of us in my graduating class. I went to Dartmouth on a full ride scholarship for cross country and majored in English and comparative literature."

"You're a runner?" Edward glanced up at her, weighing the chances that she'd ever walk again.

"Mhmm," her eyes rolled back a little, "I can't walk a straight line without face-planting, but I'm a decent runner."

"I'll race you someday." Tyler grinned at her, psychologically assimilating the fact that she probably wouldn't see _someday._

"Where do you work?" Edward hedged breathlessly, struggling to keep the shuddering metal steady.

"Negozio di Libri – it's a bookstore downtown. My boss is Italian, flamboyantly gay, and I'm pretty sure he's part of the Mafia." Her words came out in short, quick bursts as the second bar was removed.

"Just a couple more minutes, sweetheart. Hold on." Jacob braced his weight behind the saw again.

"I was engaged to Riley Biers for six months. He was the teacher's aide in my world literature class. I broke it off when I caught him sleeping with his second cousin." Bella chuckled to herself.

"Incest is the best, put your sister to the test!" Mike sang unabashed.

Alice flicked the back of his head. "You're disgusting. Focus."

"What about you, Emmett? Tell me something." Bella forced her hazy vision to focus as she gawped at the burly man.

Emmett grinned. "Well, that dipshit over there is my brother, Edward, and the pixie with the bandages is my sister. That cop that got here first? That's Alice's fiancé, Jasper. He's a pretty cool cat. We have awesome parents – Carlisle and Esme. Pops is the Chief of Seattle General and mom is a painter. They raised us right, I'd say." He paused to verify that Bella was still with him. Her eyes flickered open and she nodded for him to go on. "I've got a beautiful wife – my Rosie. We've got a little tyke of our own, little E.J. He's about a year old now, I'd say, and Rose is raring to get another one. She's a pediatric surgeon at Seattle General. That woman loves kids."

"She sounds nice, Em." Bella murmured, slumping heavily against the post. Her knees were numb and quaking, her lids heavy with exhaustion. A shallow breath escaped her as darkness finally claimed her sight.

"Alice!" Emmett panicked, watching the stunted rise and fall of Bella's chest.

Alice squeezed between Edward and the car again as the saws halted. She flipped open Bella's lids and shined a small light into her eyes; she breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the pupils responded.

"We need blood. Now." Alice told them, taking note of Bella's ever-weakening pulse. "Mike, go radio Tanya and tell her we need two pints of…" Her eyes darted back to Bella. "Shit, we don't know what blood type she is." Alice whirled around in search of Jasper. "Jazz! Did she have a wallet or a purse?"

Jasper's blonde mop of hair was saturated with rain as he whipped around in search of Alice. He spotted her beside the victim, her eyes brimming with urgency.

"Collins, where's the purse?" He turned to his partner.

Felix ducked into their squad car and came back with the worn, leather bag. "Right here, man. Need the wallet?" Jasper nodded quickly and extended his open hand for the damaged, blue change-purse.

"Got it! What do you need?" Jasper jogged back to the wreckage, already picking through the contents of the wallet.

"Look for any paper with medical information on it – insurance card, ID, alert cards." Alice ordered, her frenzied hands sweeping over Bella's injuries with new bandages.

Jasper flipped through the wallet, snagging glimpses of Bella's life. There were pictures of her and her family, mostly ones of her brother and nephew. In the last one was Bella herself folded in the arms of two beaming women, both of whom appeared to be about the same age. Finally, tucked in the back, was a medical alert card.

"_Shit,"_ He blew out the curse in a heavy breath.

Alice snapped, "What?"

"She's got a heart condition and looks like…yep, she's got a pacemaker." Jasper flipped the card over to continue reading.

"Blood type, Jasper! What is it?"

"Looks like… Shit, Alice, she's O-neg."

"Radio Tanya and tell her we need two pints of it, now…please." Alice flipped back around to the fading woman. "Bella, hey, Bella? Can you wake up for me? Just a couple more minutes and we'll have you out of here, promise."

Bella's eyes drooped heavily, but she managed to pry them open. "Hey, guys. Sorry – dozed off there for a moment."

"It's okay, Bella." Edward assured her. He nodded to Jacob and Jared, his eyes pleading with them to _hurry. _"Just keep talking, k? Tell us more about yourself."

"Um…" Bella slurred, fighting for the words. "My favorite color is green, and…"

"Come on, Bells, stay with us." Emmett encouraged.

"I have a dog, well he's my parents' now, but… His name is Dutch. He's a little prick sometimes, but I love him. He likes to hunt birds and bring them into the kitchen."

"Good, keep going, Bella." Alice pressed her stethoscope to the girl's chest again, gravely heeding the slosh of thick fluid in her lungs.

"Hey, officer, that man is stealing my wallet." Bella chuckled halfheartedly, her eyes fixed on Jasper.

"Merely for research purposes, ma'am, I assure you." Jasper cocked his head to the side and his crooked grin shone up at her.

Alice was still fussing over Bella's irregular heartbeat. "Bella, what can you tell me about your heart condition?"

"Oh," Bella sighed, "_that_ is, um, a heart block bradycardia. I've got a pacemaker."

"Sweetie, it looks like your pacemaker is failing, because your arrhythmia is very slow right now." Alice pulled the stethoscope from her ears and laid it back around her neck.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked quietly, glancing up at his sister.

"Her pulse is very slow. Heart blocks are congenital heart defects, where the correct node – the one that is _supposed_ to act like a natural pacemaker – is blocked, so the atrioventricular node takes over. It doesn't send impulses fast enough, though, so the pace of the heart becomes slow and irregular. It's a serious condition, Edward." Alice squeezed his shoulder as he tried to digest the news.

"If we don't get her out of here soon, her heart will stop." Edward stated calmly.

"Yes," Alice nodded morosely, "it will."

"Come on, boys. We don't have all night." Edward turned his focus to Jared and Jacob, both of whom looked strained beyond all comprehension.

"Hey, Edward, you married?" Bella brusquely demanded.

Edward glanced back at her, brows furrowed. "Nope, not yet."

"Got a girl?"

"Nope, not right now."

"Got one in mind?"

"Not really." Edward laughed breathily, suspicious of where she was going with this.

"What's your type, handsome?" She smirked impishly. The crew struggled to maintain their composure as Edward blundered over his words, entirely caught off guard.

"Um, brunettes, actually." He smiled softly at her.

She giggled. "Hey, I'm a brunette. Guess it's your lucky day, green eyes."

"Yes!" Jacob whooped as his saw finally carved through the last bar. The crew braced against the weight, bearing the brunt of it before it could drop. Bella gasped, suddenly pulled out of her sleepy stupor. Her senses sharpened, and she managed to get a grip on her churning conscience.

"How's it going over there, Jared? I smell gas!" Edward leaned in to peer over the hood.

"Just…one more…second… Got it!" The firefighter cheered as he sprang to his feet.

Edward didn't spare a second to celebrate. "Jasper, I need you and your guys to get this car out of here! Boys, keep holding strong. We're not finished here yet."

* * *

**Thank you again to my two lovely pre-readers - Sarah and Meagan. They're the reason this story isn't littered with cliches and mistakes. **

**Leave a review! It makes me happy :)**

**-Emma**


	3. Chapter Three: Bloodlines

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any__reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bloodlines**

Bella observed with vague interest as the car was towed away. The crew of men surrounding her, seven in all, were fixated entirely on what to do next.

"We have to cut it down to size, otherwise we'll never get her on a stretcher." Tyler muttered, avoiding Bella's anxious gaze.

"How do you suggest we do that without ripping her insides out?" Edward snarled, substantially pissed off. They'd been standing around for the last ten minutes struggling to figure out how to proceed.

"Boys, boys," Bella chided, "let's all be friends here. There's no need to fight over me." She winked at Edward, wholly aware that she was being way too forward and not giving a shit.

_If I'm dying_, she thought, _I can do whatever the hell I please. _

Edward offered her a distressed smile. "Who could blame us, really?"

"I know," she snorted and fought back a pained grimace, "isn't my beauty just…overwhelming?"

"Very much so," Tyler shook his head, amazed that she was still willing, or even _able_, to crack jokes.

"Hey Bella," Mike held her gaze with his pretty blue eyes, "tell us about your first kiss. Those are always the best stories."

Her cheeks flushed a very light shade of pink. "Ah, I'm sure you don't want to hear that one."

"Come on, Bellarina. Maybe it will get Edward's panties out of a twist." Emmett beamed at the girl, willing with all of his heart and soul that she would survive the night.

"Alright, alright," Bella conceded and was immediately met with the catcalls and hollers of the crew. "It was sophomore year at the homecoming dance. It was the standard school dance – kids grinding on each other while teachers lounge against the wall and try not to notice." She broke off, coughing and wheezing. Blood sprayed from her lips.

"That's okay, Bella, keep going." Emmett urged. His palms were sweating with alarm, and his back ached from maintaining the same position for the last forty-five minutes.

"Um," she stuttered as tears pricked at her eyes, "okay, so his name was Alec. He was pretty cute, you know, standard blonde hair, blue eyes, decent body. He was Angela's cousin, so I knew him pretty well. We'd gone to the dance as friends and ended up leaving as boyfriend and girlfriend. We were, uh, dancing in a group of people, but he always had his arms around me. When his favorite song came on, he just leaned in and…did it. It's not like he was a bad kisser, but his braces didn't feel too good."

"Ah, man, braces! Those just always ruin the first smooch, don't they?" Emmett chortled. His mind was running overtime trying to come up with anything, _anything, _to keep Bella conscious and talking.

Silence settled over the group, before Edward spoke up. "Hey, Bella," he hedged with a grin.

"Yeah?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You married?"

A painful, breathless laugh bubbled on her lips. "Not yet."

"Got a guy?"

"Nah, a girl."

Edward's eyes bugged out at her stone cold expression. "_What?_"

"Chill, Lieutenant," Bella sniggered, "I'm strictly a penivore. No vagitarian here."

"So…" He inclined an eyebrow at her. "Got a guy?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not right now."

"Got one in mind?"

"Not really."

Edward's crooked grin made her flush red. "What's your type, beautiful?"

"Green eyes, actually," she simpered innocently.

"Hey," he laughed, "I have green eyes. Guess it's your lucky day."

"Sorry to interrupt," Tanya jogged up to the scene with a cooler in hand, "but I've got your blood!"

"Took you long enough!" Alice snatched the package from her hand and unzipped it. "Okay, I need you to help me set up a line."

Bella allowed her focus to drift again, this time carrying her far above the city lights into the stars. She recounted the hours of stargazing she spent with her father and brother as a child. Constellations flashed before her mind's eye, pulling her away from the pain that so nearly drowned her now.

"Hey, Em," she murmured, "when this is over, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, B, just let me know."

"Will you tell my parents I'm sorry? My brother, too, I guess. We got in a fight before I left, and I never apologized." Her heavy eyes roved the firefighter's pinched face.

"You can tell them yourself, pretty girl." Edward murmured, nudging her arm with his head.

"I asked Emmett, green eyes." She smiled sadly.

"He said what I would have, B. You'll tell them. We're not holding onto this stupid hunk of metal just for you to die on us." Emmett told her, every ounce of him willing it to be true.

"Alright, line is in, blood's flowing. What's the next step, boys?" Alice held the blood bag overhead, allowing it to drain into the tubing connected to Bella's arm.

"Tyler, Jacob?" Edward turned to acknowledge the men that, up until this point, had been arguing with each other in hushed tones.

"Lieutenant, our _only_ option is to cut it down. We can't move her until that thing is at least two…three feet shorter." Jacob shrugged helplessly, his eyes fixated on the metal guard.

"Alice," Edward turned back toward his sister, "is there anything you can do to make her more stable?"

She shook her head grimly. "I've done all I can for her now. Blood is flowing, painkillers administered, and any wounds exposed have been bandaged. The rest is up to you."

"What about her spinal cord? Do we know the extent of the damage yet?" Tanya hummed softly in Alice's ear.

"No," Alice murmured, "for all we know, it could be severed. She stood on her own earlier – you remember how she'd been laid out on the hood? But that metal could be the _only_ thing holding her spine together right now."

"It's a risk we have to take," Edward hissed upon hearing their low conversation. He turned his attention back to Bella. "Okay, sweetheart, this is going to hurt. I can't guarantee that we can keep this thing steady, but we'll do all we can, alright?"

"Do you worst, Lieutenant." She rasped with her trademark grin spread wide across her delicate features.

"Ready, boys?" Edward glanced back at his crew, hardly prepared for what was to be the most strenuous fifteen minutes of his life.

The second the first saw made contact with the guard, Bella let out an anguished wail. The men flinched, but knew they couldn't back off now. The faster they worked, the sooner the whole ordeal would be over.

Bella fought the urge to double over as sobs wracked her aching chest. She screamed and cried and pleaded with God to end everything right then and there. Her body was shaking with violent tremors and her vision blurred with thick, agonized tears.

"Jasper, take my spot, alright?" Edward, terrorized by Bella's screams, called for the officer documenting the scene just a few yards away.

"What do you need?" Jasper jogged over to him, his face pinched with stress.

"Take my place; hold on tight!" They swapped places without missing a beat; the metal barely shuddered in the transfer.

Edward moved around him and leaned as close to Bella as the space allowed. Gripping her delicate hand in his own, he pushed his face into her line of view.

"Hey, look at me, honey. Look right here. Green eyes are your thing, right?" He frowned, feeling more than a little helpless.

Bella was gasping for breath, on the verge of completely hyperventilating. Tears spilled from her exhausted eyes at a quickening rate and her face was numb from the cold. She fought for composure, trying to focus on the man standing in front of her.

He took her face in his hands. "I play the piano. Don't tell the guys that, though. They'd never let me live it down. Sometimes, I sing, too. Not very well, but I like it. My favorite food is avocados; I don't really know why. For lunch, though, I usually eat half of one."

"How could you eat that?" Bella rasped. "It's just green mush."

Edward chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but it's good green mush."

"I want to hear you play the piano," Bella gulped, "someday."

His eyes peered down at the gaping wound in her stomach for just a moment, before they bounced back to her soft brown eyes. "Of course; I'll play a song just for you." Edward gently pressed his forehead to hers. "I can cook pretty well, too, believe it or not. I'm strictly a black coffee drinker, none of this cream and sugar shit. I sleep on the left side of the bed because it's closer to the window. I drive a black truck, only because my Volvo – same one from high school, actually – wasn't cutting it with hauling gear anymore."

"Good," Bella sniggered, "because Volvos are chick cars."

"Mock me as you please, but I loved the Silver Bullet." Edward grinned, unabashed.

"You had a name for it?" She breathed softly.

"Sure as shit." Edward brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek, catching a few stray tears.

"Almost done here!" Jacob called. The relief in Bella's eyes was blatant. Her head bobbed a bit, weighed down by blood loss and fatigue.

"Just a few more seconds, sweetie." Edward assured her, pushing her head back up with gentle hands.

"I can't –," she gasped, "can't breathe, Edward."

"Alice, be ready!" He cried, craning his neck around. Alice and Tanya were already racing back with the stretcher and a backboard.

"It's about to break!" Jacob announced, bracing as the blade severed the last inch of metal.

"Be ready!" Emmett shouted, gripping the steel tighter in his cramping hands. Tyler and Mike steeled themselves, prepared for the situation that was to follow.

"She can't be flat on her back, but we need to keep her straight as possible, okay?" Alice told the crew. "The second that guard is free, we move her quickly and _carefully._ She needs to be on her side. From there, we'll secure her to the backboard." Alice took one last glance at the suffering woman. "Everybody ready?"

Bella felt the breath slipping from her lungs and the blood pounding in her veins. Her heart stuttered, fighting for its last few beats. Her lids finally flickered shut, locking out the world. Voices exploded around her, some calling her name and others shouting instructions. She felt her body slump forward and shift sideways, but after that…all sensation was gone.

She just…floated.

* * *

**As always, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta readers. They keep Ties That Bind going.**

**Review!**

**-Emma**


	4. Chapter Four: Ties That Bind Us

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any __reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ties That Bind Us**

Edward watched with stinging, bloodshot eyes as they wheeled her away. Alice was kneeling over Bella on the stretcher, intubating her as quickly as her little hands could work. Emmett stood at his side, one hand clasped over his brother's shoulder as they watched the stretcher load into the ambulance and the doors slam shut. Tanya raced around the back of the rig and hopped into the driver's seat. Seconds later, they were gone, sirens blaring into the night.

"Come on, boys. We need to get back to the house." Edward cleared his suddenly tight throat as he turned to survey what was left of the scene. They'd been at this call for all of three hours, all smitten by the woman that was now battling for her life in the ambulance.

The crew began to pack up, but they did so with no haste. They seemed to be caught in a haze, unsure of what to do next.

"Hey, Ed?" Tyler scratched the back of his neck as he hesitantly approached the lieutenant. "We've only got a couple hours left in the shift. Do you, uh…do you think we could head to the hospital when the morning crew rolls in?"

Edward nodded immediately and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Ty, I was about to suggest that myself."

They loaded up the trucks faster then, eager at the prospect of seeing Bella again. That didn't erase the fear from their minds, though. They knew very well that she might not even make it through the doors of the hospital.

Edward's knees jerked in anticipation as he lay back in his station bed. The analog clock beside him read **3:00** **AM** in a dim green glow. He could hear his crew shifting restlessly around him, all unsettled by the previous call.

"Get some sleep," he ordered, "we need to be ready for the next call and we can't do that if you're all zombies."

"Ed…" Emmett hedged from somewhere in the darkness. "Do you think she made it?"

Edward felt uncharacteristic tears prick at the back of his eyes and his voice came out sounding strained. "God, Emmett, I hope so."

The hours ticked by and mercifully, the shift yielded only one more call. It was a downed power line, no injuries, no fatalities. They were back at the house within an hour. By the time five o'clock rolled around, the night crew was jumping out of their skin.

"Tough night, Cullen?" Eric took one look at his fellow lieutenant's taught expression and knew the last shift had been hell. In fact, as he glanced around at all of the men's faces, he saw the agony in each of their eyes.

"See you later, Eric." Edward brushed passed him, keys already in hand. The crew rolled out of the station still donned in their blues. Emmett led the caravan to Seattle General with his mammoth jeep. He was wide-awake, even after the last twelve hours from hell.

As they pulled up to the ER parking, the men began to anticipate and prepare themselves for the worst-case scenario. Bella had been tough as nails – hell, she was pretty much torn in half and still cracking jokes – but every person has their limits. Edward feared the worst as he jogged into the ER waiting room.

Cynthia, a familiar receptionist, sat behind the desk. "Bella Swan?"

Edward pulled up short. "How did you know?"

"Alice and Tanya haven't left. They arrived with the girl a couple hours ago and refused to go back to the station. They got their shifts covered and took up permanent residence in the waiting room."

"So she's alive, then? Bella made it?" Edward's eyes lit up at the thought.

Cynthia nodded. "She's in surgery now. There's been no word on her condition yet. Feel free to join the girls in the waiting room. I'll let you know the second I hear something."

Edward briefly thanked her and then led his crew down the short corridor to the waiting room. He spotted Alice first. She sat in the corner in one of the wooden chairs, her hands holding those of a middle-aged couple. Glancing up, she caught sight of the boys and beckoned them over with a nod of her head.

"Boys, this is Charlie and Renee Swan, Bella's parents." She introduced the grieving couple with an encouraging smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Swan, these are the firefighters that saved your little girl's life."

Instantly, Renee dropped Alice's hand and shot out of her chair. To Edward's surprise and abrupt chagrin, the older woman wound her arms about his neck and let out a shuddering sob. Charlie, abashed by his wife's behavior, stood calmly and shook the nearest fireman's hand. Emmett wasn't having any of that, and brazenly hauled Charlie into his arms in a firm hug.

"How's she doing?" Edward managed to unlatch Renee from him and ease her back into her seat beside Alice.

His sister shrugged wearily. "She was crashing in the rig, but we got her back right before we got to the hospital. She obviously sustained heavy internal injuries, but we won't understand the bulk of it until she's out of surgery. Their main concern right now is her spine. They don't know what kind of damage those guards did, yet."

"Have you talked to dad?" Emmett took a seat on the other side of Charlie.

Alice nodded once. "He's in on the surgery now. He said it'd be another couple hours, probably."

Tyler knelt in front of Renee with soft blue eyes. "Mrs. Swan, can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? A bagel?"

Abruptly, she gasped and her frantic hands nearly caught Tyler in the nose. "Charles! We haven't called Seth!"

"That's Bella's brother?" Edward nodded to confirm his own question. "Renee, I wouldn't mind calling him. We got to know Bella during the course of the night, and, well… I'd just feel right making that call." The boys nodded in agreement as they settled into the surrounding chairs.

"She's a strong girl, Charlie. She was cracking jokes the whole time; we practically couldn't get her to shut up." Emmett patted the exhausted man's knee.

Edward stepped away from the crowd with Seth's number in hand. Whipping out his cell phone, he dialed it a bit hesitantly. Finally steeling his resolve, Edward pressed send and lifted the phone to his ear. It rang a couple times before the line connected.

"Hello?" A man's groggy voice crackled through the speaker.

"Seth Swan? This is Edward Cullen from the Seattle Fire Department, House #41. I'm calling to…to inform you of an accident involving your sister, Bella." Edward had to clear his throat multiple times to get the words out.

Instantly, Seth was alert and focused. "What happened?"

As Edward relayed the story to Seth in as few details as possible, Charlie Swan sat perfectly still in the old, creaking waiting room chair. His eyes bounced around the scene, taking in the sight of an entire crew of firemen agonizing over his little girl. He had always known Bella was charming – hell, she'd charmed the cash out his pocket more than once with little more than the bat of an eyelash – but never in a million years did he think that she would draw such a crowd.

These men had just come off twelve, even twenty-four, hour shifts. They'd suffered through grueling calls and blazing heat. Yet, still, here they sat with their minds not fixated on their lives, homes, or families, but on _his_ and his little girl's. Charlie choked on an unwilling bought of tears. No way would he cry – his baby needed him to be strong.

"Seth will be here within the hour. Angela is trying to find Paul a babysitter." Edward announced as he strolled back into the room.

"Thank you, Edward." Renee gestured to the seat to the right of Alice. He gratefully sank back into the chair and leaned his head against the wall. The lack of sleep was catching up to him and he knew it wouldn't be long until his eyelids began to droop.

"What now?" Emmett left the question open to the entire room. Eight pairs of eyes darted about the space, unsure of how to answer.

Alice finally released a heavy sigh. "We play the waiting game."

Rosalie was on the fourth floor catering to pissy nurses when she caught wind of the case. Without sparing a moment, she raced down to the ER to check on her husband. Emmett leapt to his feet to embrace her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"What can I do?" Rose pulled away to rest her hands on either side of his face.

"Just…just check in on her? She's been in surgery for almost three hours." Emmett lamented, weighed down with nerves and concern.

Rosalie nodded slowly and turned toward the Swans. "You must be her parents. Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen. I'm a pediatric surgeon here at Seattle General. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Please, just…tell us how our baby is doing?" Renee croaked as she buried her nose in a tissue.

Rose smiled softly. "Of course; I'll be back as soon as possible."

Emmett watched with drowsy eyes as Rosalie disappeared through the double doors that led into the ER. Sinking back into his seat, he pitched his head into his hands and groaned softly.

After twenty grueling minutes of silence, Seth's voice exploded from the waiting room entrance. "Mom? Mom!" He dashed in with Angela on his heels. A tiny bundle of cooing blue was cradled in her arms.

"Oh, Seth!" Renee lunged into her son's arms and wept shamelessly.

The firemen regarded Seth with astonished eyes. Bella had been so small, pale, and delicate. Her features were dark and her skin creamy. Her brother, on the other hand, was lofty, with impressive muscles and tanned skin. He shared the same dark hair and wide eyes, but the irises were a startling shade of blue/green. A notable beard lined his jaw. He very closely resembled his mother.

"Son," Charlie clapped Seth on the shoulder and they exchanged a loaded glance.

"Mom, what's going on? How is she? What happened?" He helped Renee back into her seat with gentle hands. Renee couldn't answer for the sake of the sobs quivering in her chest.

Charlie pursed his lips. "We're not sure yet. We're waiting on word from the doctors; she's in surgery now."

Alice leaned around Renee to address Seth. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but maybe I can shed some light on the situation for you. Hi, I'm Alice, I was the paramedic on scene with Bella, and this," she gestured to Tanya, who was slumbering in the chair beside her, "is Tanya, a medic from ambulance #43."

"What can you tell me?" He demanded urgently.

"When we arrived, Bella had been pinned by a drunk driver. She was impaled by guards attached to the grill. Bella was conscious and – without a doubt – cracking jokes until she couldn't speak. These firemen here are madly in love with your sister, Seth." Alice chuckled softly. "They managed to detach the guards from the car without harming her. Once the metal was short enough, we transported your sister here. I will be honest – she lost a lot of blood, and we still don't know the extent of the injuries done to her spine. Right now, we're playing the waiting game. My father is in surgery with her right now, and my sister-in-law – you see that big guy over there? that's my brother and his wife is a surgeon here - just went to check on her."

Seth nodded slowly, attempting to process the last hour. He'd gone from content in his bed with Angela, to racing to downtown Seattle to find out if his sister was dead or not. Angela sensed his unease and aided him into another seat with one strong arm. Paul squirmed a little in her grasp and she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Twelve pairs of eyes immediately shot towards Rosalie when she emerged from the double doors. Instantly, countless questions flew from their lips and bombarded her. Accustomed to the familiar tension, Rose simply raised a single hand to silence them.

"They are still in surgery," she began, "but it should only be another hour or so if all goes according to plan. Bella sustained very heavy internal injuries. Mr. and Mrs. Swan, if I could be so brash as to tell you, she shouldn't have survived. The staff is absolutely baffled. Any other person would have been killed upon impact. If that doesn't tell you how strong your little girl is, then I don't know what will. Her case is remarkable. However, as expected, there was damage done to her spine. We won't know the impact of it until she wakes up, though, so now all we can do is pray. The good news is," Rosalie inched further into the waiting room as the restless crowd began to settle back into their chairs, "her head sustained no injuries save for a laceration on her forehead. It required stitches, but she should have no lasting cognitive disabilities."

Renee sniffled. "Does my baby still have ten fingers and ten toes?"

Rosalie pursed her lips to conceal her tinkling laughter. "Yes, Mrs. Swan, she has all ten fingers and ten toes. They are still concerned with her spine, however, so we will not know her capability of basic motor function until she wakes. For now, I would assume that Dr. Cullen's course of action will be to keep her heavily sedated until the pressure on her lower vertebrae decreases. She's lucky, Mrs. Swan. She is very lucky."

"Thank you, Doctor." Renee nodded and leaned back into Charlie's side. He kissed her forehead and wound his arm around her shoulders.

"Em," Rosalie turned back to her husband, "I have to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?" She swiveled around to address the crowd. "No one should hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Rosie." Emmett pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

With a soft flush to her cheeks, Rosalie disappeared behind the doors again. The uneasy crowd in the waiting room shifted in anticipation for the coming hour.

"You're Edward?" Seth turned toward the fireman nearest to Renee. The tired man nodded. "Thanks for calling me, man, and…" He glanced around at the crew. "Thank you guys for saving my little sister. You don't have to wait here, you know."

Tyler shrugged. "We want to, man. Bella…she's something special. She was telling jokes and flingin' one-liners like a real standup comedian the whole time."

Seth smirked. "She's a firecracker when you get her going."

"No shit," Emmett snorted, "I'm pretty sure she got most of us to agree to go out with her when this whole ordeal is over."

Seth laughed loudly as he took Angela's hand in his own. "She could charm the pants off of anybody, especially in high school. I remember this one time we were called down to the principal's office because we had too many tardy notices on our transcripts. It was all my fault, of course, because I was the one that drove us to school and could never get my ass out of bed on time." Renee scowled and Seth shot her an impish grin. "Sorry, Ma. Anyway, ole' Mr. Banner was righteously pissed. He threatened endless detentions and even Saturday school. Bella, of course, wasn't going to have _any_ of that. You know what that little girl did? She gave him these big puppy dog eyes, pouted that damn lip of hers, and told him 'Mr. Banner, you see…my brother Seth, here, has a bit of a… bed-wetting problem. It's kept pretty private in my family, you know? We wouldn't want to tell anyone. It just takes him a little longer in the mornings to get ready than everyone else.'" Seth howled with laughter.

"Did he buy it?" Mike leaned closer to the storyteller.

Seth snorted. "Hell, no! He booted us out of his office right then and there! But, you know what? He totally forgot to hand out any punishment because he was laughing so hard. We never heard about it again."

Renee frowned at her son. "Your sister would never do such a thing."

"Uh, pretty sure she would, Ma." Seth laughed despite the growing tension.

"I think I know my own daughter better than that." The woman snapped, irate from her son's fabrications.

Charlie pursed his lips; he knew what was coming next. This was always how it began. Someone told a story about the years Renee was blatantly absent from and she immediately had to have a say in it. It was a tripwire in the family warzone.

"Mom, chill. You weren't there, okay?" Seth retorted, growing defensive.

Renee threw her hands up in exasperation. "You just can't let it go, can you?"

Edward looked on with politely disinterested eyes. He'd had a fair share of family squabbles in the past and didn't feel the need to intrude on anyone else's. For a moment, he thought back to the scene, where Bella had mentioned her family.

"_Will you tell my parents I'm sorry? My brother, too, I guess. We got in a fight before I left, and I never apologized." _The request had almost slipped Edward's mind.

"Okay, you really want to get into this? Alright, then! You left us!" Seth was seconds away from jumping to his feet.

To the fortune of the multitude, the double doors burst open at that moment and Carlisle emerged from a pool of fluorescent light. His scrub cap was drooping to one side and there was a spot of blood on the collar of his shirt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan?" He approached the company calmly, unaware of the strain permeating the room.

"Yes?" Charlie cleared his throat and tossed his family a warning glance.

"Would you like to hear the news now or would you prefer to do so privately?"

Alice looked up at her father with pleading eyes. "Just tell us, dad. Please?"

He pursed his lips. "Would that be alright with the family?"

Seth nodded quickly. "Yeah, Doc. Just spill it."

Carlisle sighed. "Bella is out of surgery now, but she's not out of the woods. She's been moved to a private room in the ICU. She lost quite a bit of blood, so transfusions were necessary. Bella did code once on the table, but she's stable now. You should know, her right leg was severely damaged upon impact. Her leg was fractured in several places and her femur was, unfortunately, shattered. There was significant damage done by shattered glass; it almost severed her femoral artery, which was the source of the major blood loss. Our top orthopedic surgeon managed to reconstruct the bone, but the leg is still in question. Her spine was not severed, which was our biggest concern, but it did sustain some damage. Because the injury was in the lower vertebrae, chances are it has had some impact on her legs. We cannot know for sure until she wakes up. "

"So, she's paralyzed." Seth, stripped raw, was feeling particularly blunt.

"We can't know until she wakes up." Carlisle pursed his lips. "When you see her, you'll notice that she is breathing with the help of a ventilator. This should be temporary. Her lungs just need a little extra support right now. Now, would you care to follow me? I'll be happy to take you to her." When the entire crowd stood, Carlisle raised a hand. "Immediate family, only, for now. You will be allowed in at their discretion."

Seth turned to the crew. "I'll jailbreak you guys, no worries. Just give me a couple minutes with the family first."

"Of course, man." Emmett stepped up to shake his hand. "Take your time."

Renee, Charlie, Angela, and Seth followed Dr. Cullen in an apprehensive line. Carlisle led them through a lengthy maze of corridors and finally to a row of elevators. Upon stepping inside, Angela tensed as Paul let out a shrill wail.

"Oh, he's hungry." She fussed as she scrambled for the diaper bag draped over her shoulder.

"Go feed him; I'll take him after so you can see her." Seth leaned down to kiss her clammy forehead.

"Good luck, sweetie." Angela gave Seth's hand one last firm squeeze before stepping off of the elevator. She ventured off in search of an available restroom, while Seth followed the doctor in the opposite direction.

Trepidation soaked every fiber of his being. Bella was not just his sister – she was also his best friend, his confidant, and his partner in crime. When Renee dropped them on their asses as children, they'd found solace in each other. Seth had been eight years old and Bella just five when their mother abandoned the family. Charlie worked long hours, and spent endless shifts climbing the command totem pole, so the two were left in the hands of numerous babysitters. Seth had felt, from that time on, that he was the man of the house. Bella was his charge, his responsibility. When anything happened to her, he saw to it that she had her vindication.

It wasn't just his protective instincts that bonded them so deeply. It was their polar personalities that somehow made them perfect partners in crime. They were devious and mischievous and they had the time of their lives terrorizing their father. Charlie did what he could; he loved his children dearly, but the scars Renee left behind sent him for a walk on the heartbroken path for many years.

When Renee returned after ten years of radio silence, the family spiraled out of control. At eighteen, Seth was already accustomed to running the household. He protected his father and sister no matter what the cost. So, when Renee turned up on their doorstep on Christmas Eve of Seth's senior year, he was prepared to slam the door in her face and never look back. It was Bella's heartbreaking smile that forced him to hold the door open.

"Why isn't she awake?" Renee demanded the instant they set foot in room 615.

Carlisle eyed the machines and monitors surrounding Bella before he chose to respond. "We currently have her sedated in a medically induced coma. She cannot be moving around in her current state and the pain would be too much to bear. When the pressure on her spine lessons and she is able to breathe on her own, we can explore the possibility of waking her up. I won't feel comfortable doing so, however, until the majority of the internal damage is on its way to full recovery. There is still risk of infection and there are always complications in cases such as this."

"Complications?" Charlie murmured. His eyes were trained on the white wall above Bella's bed; he could hardly stand to glance at her.

"There is always the chance that the surgery fails. Internal damage is tricky because you can't see what's going on in there. Any number of things could happen. We are confident, however, that the surgery was successful. Now, it's all up to her. She just has to heal." Carlisle elucidated patiently.

"But there's still a chance that she won't wake up, even after…" Seth trailed off, utterly overwhelmed by the unending possibilities.

Carlisle considered him for a moment. "Your sister was hit by a car and impaled by metal guards, and yet…she remained_ conscious. _She survived the impact and, despite massive trauma, cracked jokes for nearly three hours. Nobody should have survived that, Mr. Swan - no one. If that doesn't tell you how strong Bella truly is…"

"Thank you, doctor." Charlie shook Carlisle's hand with sincere gratitude.

"I'll be back to check on her within the hour. There is always a nurse just outside the room at her station, so don't hesitate to grab her if there are any concerns." Carlisle excused himself from the room with a courteous nod.

Charlie reluctantly allowed his eyes to drop to the white bed. Bella's right leg was suspended in a sling, while her left lay inconspicuously still beneath the blankets. Charlie's eyes worked their way up from her toes, to where the blankets stopped at her waist. There was heavy bandaging about her abdomen, and a small tube protruding from the gauze draining some unidentifiable fluid. Flushes of bruising inched their way up her chest and neck like spider webs. Her face, however, was nearly flawless. A line of stitches extended from her hairline to her left brow, and a few finite bruises were spattered over her cheeks, but otherwise there was little damage. The ventilator's tubing protracted from her full lips, leading back to the machine. A small feeding tube snaked from her nose and was taped to her pale cheek. Her chocolate hair fanned out on the pillow behind her. She wasn't horribly disfigured, or mutated – she was just…his Bella. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Baby," Renee lamented as she approached the bed with trembling knees.

Seth was overwhelmed with an unrequited sense of deja vu. He found himself three years old again, being held up by his father's arms, and peering down into a small plastic incubator. A tiny baby girl, supported by various vents and machines, slept soundly before him.

"_That," Charlie told him softly, "is your baby sister."_

"_What's her name?" Seth asked reverently. He pressed his small hand to the plastic, just over the baby's fluttering heart._

"_Isabella, but we'll call her Bella." Charlie smiled down at his daughter as her dark brown eyes fluttered open._

"_That's a funny name." Seth wrinkled his nose._

_Charlie laughed gently. "It means beautiful, son."_

"_Oh," Seth's eyes went wide and his lips split in an infectious grin, "she is beautiful."_

"Son?" Charlie squeezed Seth's shoulder in an attempt to draw his attention.

Seth shook his head, hard. "Sorry, Pops. Just…thinking."

"I remember it, too." Charlie smiled sadly as his mind carried him back to Bella's birth twenty-six long years ago.

_Renee had gone into labor a month early. She'd been at work, just a student teacher at the time, when her water broke. It had scared the hell out of the kids and her supervisor. Charlie, barely making his way up the food chain at the station, was on the scene of a car accident when he got the call. His previous T.O. gave him a lift to the hospital and left him at the front doors, reeling. He made his way up to the labor unit as slowly as possible, unprepared for what was to come._

_When Charlie finally arrived at the door to Renee's room, she was coated in sweat and tears were streaking down her cheeks. Dr. Snow was reading the charts spilling out of a machine in the corner, and her brows were pinched. _

"_Her heart rate is dropping. We'll have to deliver her by C-section, Renee." _

"_Charles!" Renee cried when she spotted him in the doorway. "They're saying something is wrong with our baby's heart." Her hand grappled for his in the empty air._

_Charlie swiftly glided to her bedside and took her hand in his. "Dr. Snow?"_

_The elderly woman scrubbed her hands together and considered the couple for a moment. "It's too early to tell the cause for your early labor, but we can attribute it to the baby's unsteady heart rate. We've been keeping an eye on her heart throughout the course of the pregnancy, as you know, because it's been unusually slow. A woman's body is smart, Renee. It knows when the baby is in trouble. This is your body's way of protecting your little girl – by pushing her out." Dr. Snow headed for the doorway. "I'll book an OR. You can expect your little girl within the hour."_

"_Have you called Sue?" Renee peered up at her husband through stinging eyes. "She'll have to take Seth overnight. We'll have to pay her extra."_

"_Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll call her when we know what's going on. She won't be expecting you for another few hours, at least." Charlie brushed her back from her eyes and leaned down to press a tender kiss to her forehead. _

"_We don't even have name for her, yet." Renee lamented quietly._

"_You said you didn't want to pick out a name because you don't know what she looks like, yet." Charlie reminded her with a soft chuckle._

_Renee sighed and lay back on her mound of pillows. "I know, I know…I just want her to have a name that fits who she is." _

"_She'll be beautiful no matter what." Charlie shrugged as he settled into the polyester chair at her side._

_His wife gasped. "That's it, Charlie." A smile broke out on her tired face. "Bella. We'll call her Bella."_

Sometime later, Charlie convinced Renee to follow him down to the cafeteria so he could get some food in her. Angela and Paul sat cuddled in the corner of Bella's room reading Wuthering Heights aloud. If she could hear, Angela figured, Bella would want to be listening to her favorite novel; not her family bickering.

With his parents out of the room, Seth traveled back down to the waiting room to retrieve the firemen. Stepping out of the elevator, he walked in on a room of utterly exhausted men, and one very alert woman.

"Would you like to see her?" Seth posed the question to Alice, who was sitting straight up in her chair and bouncing her knees.

"Of course; can I bring a couple of the guys?" She bit her bottom lip. "They've been dying to see her."

Seth nodded. "Of course."

Alice sprung up and kicked the feet on the men on either side of her. "Ed, Em, come on. We can see Bella now."

Instantly, Edward and Emmett were on their feet, rubbing their eyes, and checking the time. Alice rolled her eyes and directed them toward the elevator, where Seth was patiently waiting.

"Is she awake?" Emmett inquired once the doors slid shut.

Seth shook his head. "Some mumbo jumbo about a medically induced coma. Doc said she'd be out until her guts were healed."

Alice nodded. "That makes sense. They wouldn't want her moving around tearing stitches."

Silence enveloped them then – companionable, but anxious. The remainder of the ride up to the sixth floor was filled with Alice's tapping foot, Edward's fidgeting hands, Emmett's awkward shifting, and Seth's heavy breathing. Finally, when the doors opened again, the four stepped out into the long white corridor.

"This way," Seth gestured toward the left end of the hall. The Cullen siblings followed apprehensively on his heels. When the group arrived at room 615, there was a mutual sense of sorrow that settled over them. Bella looked so fragile surrounded by the bulk of the machines.

"You must be the responders that saved her life." Angela placed Paul in his car seat and rose to greet the newcomers.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I was the paramedic on scene." Alice accepted the woman's gracious hug, before gesturing to the men flanking her. "These are my brothers, Emmett and Edward. They were on the responding crew."

"I'm Angela, Seth's wife." The caramel-haired woman enveloped the two chagrinned firefighters in a firm embrace. "Thank you for your efforts. I can't imagine what would have happened if…just…_thank you_."

"It was our honor." Edward nodded humbly. "She's an incredible girl."

For the next thirty minutes, the group sat around Bella's bed and told stories. Seth regaled them with tales of young, mischievous Bella and all her schemes, the Cullen siblings amused him with retellings of Bella's jokes on the scene, and together they began to build a warm atmosphere in the room. Paul cooed away in Angela's lap and his mother smiled in appreciation at the company. Seth needed friends right now more than he needed his family, especially his parents.

The rest of the crew filtered in and out over the course of the next couple hours, all with their own tales of Bella's wiley pickup lines and frisky sense of humor. Charlie even regaled them with a few potty training stories. Renee, ever petulant, sat vigilant at Bella's side and refused to speak. She didn't have many stories to tell that wouldn't send Seth over the rails, so she kept her mouth shut.

By eleven, the last of the crew was clearing out of the room. Seth, reluctant to be left in just the company of his parents again, followed Emmett and Edward out to the elevator.

"Will you guys be back?" He inquired anxiously, scratching the back of his neck with dull nails.

Emmett and Edward glanced at each other and shrugged. "Honestly, we were hoping you would ask. We wanted to come back some time tonight, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Seth grinned despite himself. "Thanks, again, guys. I don't know what would have happened if it had been any other crew on scene with her."

"Honestly," Edward smirked, "she probably would have charmed them out of their wits, too."

"You're probably right." Seth snorted. "Alright, see you guys later." With a shake of both their hands, the young man jogged back to Bella's room with a lighter conscience.

"You want to crash at my place? It's closer." Edward queried as the brothers stepped into the elevator.

"Sure, bro. I've just got to pick up E.J. from the babysitter's place." Emmett glanced down at his watch. "I'll meet you there in like…twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good." The two walked out to their mammoth vehicles together, before parting ways. Edward headed toward the suburbs that bordered downtown Seattle, while Emmett took off to the east side toward the nanny's townhouse.

On the sixth floor of Seattle General, Bella lay in her bed surrounded by the oppressive silence of her feuding family.

But her conscience, ever vigilant, carried her from those ephemeral cares for the evening, into dreams of green eyes and bronze hair and constellations.

* * *

**Aaannnndd...as always, a big thanks to you all! Your support of Ties That Bind is incredible. Also, a shout out to my lovely beta readers - Sarah and Meagan. They're awesome ladies.**

**Leave a review! :)**

**-E**


	5. Chapter Five: You Left a Hole

**Suggested soundtrack: Please Don't Leave Quite Yet - Adam Agin**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any __reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Five: You Left A Hole**

_Bella,_

_ You left a hole in my heart, in my head, in my life. Everyday I come visit, you get farther and farther away. They say it gets easier. Life goes on. Life doesn't go on without you, though. I drink coffee in the morning, I go to work. I make clients happy, I come home. I eat dinner. I kiss Paul goodnight, and crawl into bed with Angela. Everything is exactly the same as it was before…except I don't get phone calls at one in the morning from my crazy little sister telling me all about her new book. She's not yelling in my ear about how the characters aren't doing what she wants them to, as if she can't control her own writing. I'd be ignorant, tell her that they're just pieces of her own imagination, and she can make them do whatever the hell she wants them to. And then she'd sigh at me and explain all over again that these characters are real, and they do whatever they please, whether she wants to write it or not. God, you're insane, Bells, you know that? I love the crazy, though. It reminds me that you're human, too. That you're not so damn perfect. Come back to me, Bells. Life sucks without your crazy._

_-Seth_

Seth folded up the letter, wiped the torrent of tears from his eyes, and set the paper down on the growing pile. His pile of words was the only unique gift in a room filled with flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. Well, with the exception of Edward's gift, of course. A small CD player sat in the corner softly playing a disc of piano pieces on loop. For whatever reason, the gift felt very intimate. Seth wondered what they'd shared during those three hours of hell together, but he didn't dare ask. Over the course of the last three weeks, he'd gotten to know the crew of Firehouse #41. They were good men, every single one of them, even Newton. Seth knew they cared deeply for his sister when he asked about that night, because not one of them could recount it without recessing to a deeply emotional place.

Angela was as supportive as ever. She and Paul visited Bella's bedside when they could, but Seth worried that their son would catch something being at the hospital so often, so he sent them home. Renee popped in and out, but her usual flaky side was becoming more prominent each day. Charlie was a fixture at Bella's bedside almost day and night, watching like a hawk for any signs that she was waking. Seth was there almost as much as Charlie. He came in the evenings directly from work, with a new letter each day.

Bella's bandages had been downgraded. They were narrower, thinner; more accessible. There was no longer a tube protruding from her abdomen constantly draining fluid. Alice and Rosalie had purchased a few new sets of pajamas for Bella, and changed her daily.

"_She shouldn't suffer from scratchy polyester just because she's unconscious." _Alice had told him upon being questioned_. "She should be comfortable and fashionable. No cheap hospital gowns."_

Today, she was dressed in a soft, pink cotton nightgown and a white sweater. The sides had been modified with buttons, per Alice's request, so that the doctors could maintain easy access when necessary. The Swans had thanked the two girls profusely, but they acknowledged the gratitude as unnecessary. They were happy to help no matter what.

Emmett dropped in and read the newspaper to her every morning, usually when he was coming off of shift. Tyler would tag along to read her the stats on all of the national cross-country races, and tease her about their own impending race. The other boys filtered in and out throughout the week. Just the day before, Jacob had come in with a handmade bracelet with a single charm hanging from it – a hand-carved wolf with crystal eyes. It was clasped on Bella's wrist, along with the macaroni bracelet Emmett and E.J. made for her.

The stunning show of support coming from not only the firehouse, but the police department as well, was huge. Alice's fiancé, Jasper, and his crew visited each week. They brought a new leather purse and wallet for her; apparently, it had some significance.

"_I stole her last wallet_." Jasper had explained with a smirk. Seth didn't pursue the topic, because the Cullens responded with a bought of precocious laughter.

"I'm just here to change her bandages." Charlotte, Bella's nurse, explained when she stepped into the room. Seth nodded in vague acknowledgement, too distracted by the rise and fall of Bella's chest. She was still breathing with the help of the ventilator; it made him uneasy.

Charlotte prodded the blankets out of the way and tenderly began to unwrap the bandages on Bella's right leg. The surgery had been successful, but now they were watching for signs of swelling or infection. With soft hands, Charlotte tugged off the last layer of gauze, and immediately stifled a gasp. Ignoring Seth's questioning look, she yanked the external thermometer out of her scrub pocket and ran it over Bella's forehead. It beeped after a few strenuous moments and Charlotte looked down at the tiny screen. It read **102.7** in too bold numerals.

"I'll be right back." Charlotte told Seth before she rushed out of the room. Perturbed by the nurse's haste, he stood from his chair and paced around the other side of the bed. Glancing down at Bella's exposed leg, he felt his stomach church violently. The incision was swelling, dotted with black and blue, and coated in a green and white puss.

Feeling more than a little lightheaded, Seth forced himself back to his seat and bowed his head over Bella's arm. Infection was the last thing she needed right now. How could she fight that _and_ heal at the same time?

"Mr. Swan, could you please step outside for a moment?" Dr. Cullen rushed back in with Charlotte on his heels. Numbly, Seth wandered from the room and slumped back against the corridor wall. Sliding to the ground, he dropped his head into his hands and fought the raging headache behind his eyes.

"Seth?" Alice's tinkling voice brought his head up. "What's going on?"

"Her leg is infected." Seth croaked. "They kicked me out."

Alice dropped to the floor beside him and gripped his enormous hand in her own miniscule one. Silence settled as they waited.

Within the next fifteen minutes, the crowd outside Bella's door more than doubled in size. Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, and Renee joined the two already camped out. Together, they braced themselves for the news to come. Rosalie offered what expertise she could, but without seeing the wound for herself, she couldn't provide anything particularly specific or helpful.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Charlotte. She raced passed them with a vial and a petri dish in hand. Carlisle followed after her, snapping off his gloves and cracking his stiff neck.

"I see she's drawn another audience." The doctor mused.

"What's going on, dad?" Emmett demanded, pushed beyond his patience boundaries.

"I can disclose that to fam -," Carlisle began.

Seth cut him off. "For Christ's sake, Doc, they're family by now. Please, just _spit it out._"

Carlisle appeared stunned for a moment. "Very well, then." He cleared his throat. "Charlotte has run down to the lab with a few samples for me. We can't be certain until they return, but my initial diagnoses… Well, I have an unfortunate feeling that it will be correct. It looks like she's picked up a staff infection in the incision in her leg. It could have been caused by any number of things – uncleanly bandages, an existing condition, but I would venture to say it stems from the accident. There is no way to sanitize every inch of the body, even in surgery. There very well could have been bacteria on the guards or the grill of the car. The piece of glass that pierced her femoral artery would be the best bet, however. "

"What does that mean?" Renee whimpered.

The doctor sighed. "Staff infections are incredibly aggressive, Mrs. Swan. When she arrived, we gave her a cocktail of medication to prevent infection, but even antibiotics are not one hundred percent effective. New strains of bacteria develop all the time."

"Is it fatal?" Charlie finally blurted out the thought that had been weighing on the company's conscience.

"It can be," Rosalie reached for his hand, "but not for certain. We can still fight it."

Two hours, two nurses, two lab technicians, and three doctors later, the diagnosis was confirmed. Bella's visiting hours were cut short, and all minors were expelled from the room. Her drug cocktail was increased exponentially and a course of action was being discussed in a conference room on the fifth floor.

In the ICU waiting room, the Swans slumbered on plastic chairs. Alice and Emmett sat on the floor playing blackjack, awaiting news from their father. Rosalie had gone home hours prior in need of time with her son.

"Does Edward know yet?" Jasper inquired over the phone.

Alice sighed. "No, I haven't called him yet. You think I should?"

"When does his shift end?"

"I think he gets off at twelve."

"That's in ten minutes, babe. Give him a call." Jasper encouraged her.

"Alright, I will. Love you, honey. I'll be home in a couple hours." Alice pressed end on the screen, before flipping over to contacts and dialing Edward.

He answered on the second ring. "What is it, Alice?"

"Well, good evening to you, too, Senior Cranky Pants." Alice snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Edward sighed, "it's been a long shift. What's up?"

"There's been a complication…with Bella." She hedged, envisioning the impending eruption of Mount Edward.

"What? What kind of complication?" Edward hissed in the darkness of the station. His crew lay unconscious in their beds around him.

Alice's voice crackled over the line. "She's got a staff infection in her leg. Dad thinks it's from the glass from the accident."

"Great," Edward muttered, "that's just grand. Does he know how they're going to treat it yet?"

"He's been in with Doctor Gerandy and Doctor Sullivan for the last two hours. They're trying to figure out a plan. Apparently, it's an aggressive strain." Alice flicked her cards back at Emmett after a humiliating bust. He snickered and shuffled them again.

"I'll be there in the morning. Keep an eye on Seth for me, will you? He was looking a little cracked last time I saw him." Edward flipped onto his side and the old mattress squeaked.

"Will do, brother. See you in the morning." Alice disconnected the line and tossed her phone back into her purse. "This game sucks," she complained.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Emmett sniggered.

"Hardy har, har." Alice rolled her eyes.

In the calm silence of room 615, Bella drifted through a haze of memories and dreams and nightmares. Her leg itched, but she was hard pressed to scratch it. She couldn't even feel her arms to make them move. Sweet music hummed from the CD player in the corner, lulling her back into a sense of amity. She wondered vaguely where all the voices of familiar people had gone, but quickly disregarded the thought. She was alone, trapped in the tranquil darkness and the endless constellations.

Around six the next morning, Bella's room and the ICU waiting area were empty. Seth had gone home to shower and prepare for work, Alice was on shift with Kate, Emmett was covering for Mike at the station, and Renee and Charlie desperately needed to return to work.

Edward passed through the ICU doors with another CD in hand. He figured Bella had, had enough of Debussy for now. Instead, he came prepared with a selection of his own recordings. He blushed at the thought of sharing them with her; it seemed so intimate.

After he popped the CD into the player, Edward turned around to take in the sight that was Bella. Alice had changed her into a pretty green nightgown before she left. It came specially modified with buttons just as the others did. Bella's hair was freshly washed and braided, compliments of Charlotte and Rosalie. Her cheeks were flushed pink with heat and beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. The sling was back hefting Bella's right leg a couple inches off the bed. There were stains seeping through the gauze and Edward shuddered at the sight.

"Hey, Bella." He sighed as he plopped down into the chair on her left. "Sorry I didn't stop by earlier. It was a long shift, and I didn't know if I could…well, you know, handle all this. We lost a woman in a structural fire on the west side of town. She was an old, tiny thing. Some low-life thugs started a meth fire in the basement of the apartment building. She never had a chance at getting out."

Edward scrubbed his tired eyes with a rough hand. He glanced around the room at the various bouquets and get-well cards. A giant teddy bear sat in the corner, compliments of Firehouse #41's crews – all of them. Seth's stack of letters was drooping to one side of her nightstand, and a discarded tray of cafeteria food – most likely left behind by a visitor – sat beside it. Edward sighed and started to clean up the room. Something told him that Bella didn't like unorganized messes very much. He tossed the wilted flowers, and arranged the surviving ones on the windowsill. Tugging on the drawstring, he lifted the blinds to let in a few rays of morning light. Edward tossed the fermenting food in the trash and left the tray outside the door for pickup, and then set to work organizing the array of cards and letters that filled the room.

About ten minutes later, Edward looked around the room in satisfaction. It seemed cleaner, more open – soothing. He settled back into the chair at her bedside and flipped on the television in the corner. Komo 4 News greeted him in a burst of overly peppy newscasters and weather reports. He clicked to another channel when the report about the structural fire came on, and resigned himself to watching "How I Met Your Mother" reruns.

Edward didn't pay the sitcom any real attention. His gaze was entirely focused on Bella. Her pink lips pouted around the oxygen tube, and her pale face was mercifully free of any makeup. Edward reached out to lay his hand over her own and he tentatively clasped it between his fingers. He admired her natural, genuine beauty. She wasn't high class beautiful like Rosalie, nor was she uniquely attractive like Alice. Bella was…simply pretty. She was the girl you smiled at on the train and then never saw again, though you thought about her for weeks. She was the girl walking her dog in the park, the one you considered hitting on, but she disappeared as quickly as she came.

Edward shook those thoughts from his head. She wasn't his to admire or covet. Bella was supposed to just be another victim from another scene from just another shift. These feelings weren't logical, nor were they appropriate.

"Oh, son, you're here." Carlisle stopped short in the doorway. His eyes were severely bloodshot and his mouth was pulled down in a frown.

Edward turned to see his father leaning against the doorframe. "What's going on, dad? What's wrong?"

"We're taking her into surgery in half an hour to see what we can do about the infection. Antibiotics aren't going to cut it with this strain."

"What does that mean?" Edward grimaced at the thought of another surgery; she'd already suffered so many.

Carlisle shrugged. "Clean out the wound, attempt to sterilize it. Staff infections are so incredibly dangerous, Edward." He sighed deeply. "They spread so quickly, and are especially threatening to those with heart conditions."

"I'll call her parents and let them know." Edward excused himself from the room to pace the waiting area while the nurses prepared Bella for surgery. He flipped out his phone and quickly dialed Seth.

"Hey, man, what's going on?" Seth greeted him with forced cheer.

Edward pressed his forehead against the bay window overlooking the city. "They're taking her into surgery soon. I just thought I'd let you know. You want me to call your parents?"

Seth exhaled and felt the energy drain from his body. "Nah, I can do it. Don't worry, man. Carlisle said they were considering surgery, I just didn't think it'd be so soon. Her body just needs a break."

Edward nodded in agreement. "I know, but if my dad says it's what's good… Well, I'd be hard pressed to argue with him."

"Thanks for the heads up, man. I'll be there after work." Seth hung up and tried to refocus on the schematics before him. His work was suffering from his absence and he knew he needed to get his head back on the job.

Edward retrieved a cup of coffee from the break room before returning to the waiting room. He stopped in the hall as Bella was being wheeled out of her room, newly dressed in a surgical gown with her hair tucked back into a cap. The nurses paused, allowing him a moment to gaze down at her. He hesitated for a brief moment, before caving in to his instincts, and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

And then she was gone.

Rosalie came up to check on Edward during her break and found him passed out in the seat closest to the windows. She pulled his tipping coffee cup from his hands and tossed it into trash reciprocal, before retrieving a warm blanket from the nurses' station. Shaking it out, she tossed the sheet over his slumbering body and tucked it around his shoulders. Rose stepped back to examine her brother-in-law with a scowl. His eyes sagged with fatigue and his brows were permanently pinched in concern. Edward's normally mussed hair was now a haystack and his stubble was begging to be shaved.

Suddenly, her pager went off, calling her back to the crises of pediatrics. With a swift kiss on Edward's forehead, Rosalie rushed back through the ICU doors and disappeared into the medical maze.

When Angela arrived sometime later, with Bella's roommate and longtime friend, Jessica Stanley, in tow, Edward was awake and fiddling with the apps on his phone.

"Edward!" Angela pulled him into warm embrace. "How's Bella?"

He shrugged and ran an errant hand through his hair. "They took her down to surgery a couple hours ago. I guess the infection was spreading."

Angela frowned. "Well, we can only pray for the best, can't we? Oh, by the way, Edward, this is Bella's roommate, Jessica. We've all been friends since grade school."

"Hi," Jessica smiled shyly, "it's nice to finally meet you. I've been hearing a lot about the famous Edward Cullen for quite awhile now."

"Oh," Edward's cheeks flushed, "don't let them get to you. I'm not the hero they make me out to be."

The three settled into a few chairs near the windows and struck up a polite conversation. They discussed Jessica's lack of housekeeping skills, Paul's new tooth, and Emmett's tendency to behave like a child, but nothing profound. The next hour passed in apprehensive tension, and then another, and then another. By eleven o'clock, Edward was terribly unnerved. Carlisle had said the surgery wouldn't take long, but this was broaching four hours now. Something was very sorely, unmistakably wrong.

"Maybe they're just being thorough," Angela reasoned, her voice pitching an octave higher, when another twenty minutes passed.

"I'm calling Rosalie," Edward finally decided, delving one hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Edward. They would have come and told us if something was wrong." Angela frowned and slipped her hand over Edward's clammy palm. "Come on, sit down. Freaking out isn't going to fix anything and I'm sure Rosalie is busy."

Jessica sat in the corner; her knees juddered in anticipation. It was a bad habit she had picked up from Bella in high school. With that thought, Jess sighed and recessed into the memories that been running through her mind for nearly a month now. She and Bella had met in first grade, and were immediate friends. They shared juice boxes and boy crushes and even chicken pox. They survived middle school together, despite braces and acne and gossip. In high school, they went their separate ways. Bella was busy with school and cross-country, while Jessica was occupied with parties, booze, and sex. For a time, they hated each other, and Angela suffered in the middle, caught between the two extremes. It wasn't until a year after high school that Angela finally convinced the two to talk again. At first, they were hesitant and even a bit petty, but it didn't take long for them to rediscover the friendship they'd long ago abandoned. When Bella graduated and returned from Dartmouth, the two moved in together and shared an apartment on the lower east side of Seattle. Jess worked in a boutique in the center of downtown, just a couple blocks away from Bella's bookstore. They were happy. They truly were...and then that damned drunk driver ripped their dreams to shreds.

They were going to travel and have foreign romances. The two girls had planned the whole thing out – Spain, Italy, France, and even Switzerland. They were going to snag overseas hotties and drink themselves silly. That was the plan.

Until now.

When Carlisle stepped through the double doors of the ICU, Edward felt his gut drop. There was something undeniably wrong in his expression, something so perversely distressed that the three immediately assumed the worst.

"No," Angela hiccupped, "please, Carlisle, don't say it." She clung desperately to Jessica.

"Dad," Edward murmured, "please."

Carlisle pursed his quivering lips and took a steadying breath. "There were complications during the surgery."

* * *

**I'm cruel. I know.**

**Thanks to my pre-readers, Sarah and Meagan! Super sweet and incredibly helpful girls!**

**As always, review :)**

**-Emma**


	6. Chapter Six: A Body That I Used To Know

**Thank you all for the reviews and the support! Over 400 followers... Just thank you so ****much. Your support means a lot. A special thanks to cullengirl08, who is my extra set of eyes for each chapter. She's incredible and super sweet!**

**Thank you also to those of you who shared personal stories with me. This storyline is very real - things like this do happen. The healing process is difficult and you don't always see the light at the end of the tunnel. So, to the reviewer that criticized my "unrealistic" story and informed me that it is "too depressing" and "unfortunately written" - I'm sorry reality sucks to you. Also, let's remember that this is fanfiction, for heaven's sake. Stop throwing a fit and attacking me over a story that _you don't have to read._ Honestly. It's not like I killed your cat or something.**

**ksm1: I appreciate the story you told me. I truly hope that the young man is improving daily. His tale is absolutely an inspiration! Keep me updated on his condition, please? I would love to hear more.**

**Vicky: Thank you for the insight! I'm really grateful for it. It's fascinating to know just how much patients affect doctors as well. I hope you are well and thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That Bind. Any __duplication is prohibited without express written consent. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Body That I Used To Know**

Bella flinched.

And that frightened her.

For an infinite expanse of time, she had been safely tucked away among the constellations of the night sky and watched over by lovely green eyes. She had listened to an endless loop of classical piano pieces and danced in the tranquil darkness.

Now, that peace was shattered…all because she flinched. It was minor – barely perceptible. In fact, everyone in the room had missed it the first time. It had been a subtle jump near the corner of her mouth, a natural reaction to the itch of medical tape. The second time, however, Seth did not neglect it.

"Charlotte!" He cried, leaping up from his seat and leaning over Bella. "She moved!"

"What?" The nurse rushed in the glass doorway.

"I saw it. Her lips twitched." Seth nodded frantically, as if trying to convince himself.

Charlotte frowned. "That's a natural response to the tape, Seth. It's her body, not _her._"

Seth sank back into his chair, utterly defeated, and didn't speak another word. Charlotte checked Bella's vitals – all holding strong – before ducking out to leave Seth in peace. Another week had passed, and it had been seven days straight from hell.

Renee was utterly distraught. She hardly spoke a word, which was uncharacteristic for the woman that once had wanted to do anything, know everything. Charlie busied himself researching innovative medical procedures and interrogating Carlisle over the best course of action to overcome Bella's new condition. Seth continued to suffer in silence. He knew Bella was strong – he knew she could beat the challenges that awaited her upon waking – but that didn't lessen the strife he encountered when considering what his sister's future now offered.

"Hey, man." Emmett padded into the room with a new teddy bear. It was missing a particular appendage, and when Seth took notice, all he could do was laugh. He was utterly exhausted and this just took the cake.

"She'll appreciate that." Seth snorted. "She's got a pretty morbid sense of humor."

"I appreciate the irony, so I figured she would, too. Any updates?" Emmett tossed the bear into the pile of stuffed animals in the corner and plopped down into the seat across from Seth.

"Her lips twitched just a couple minutes ago, but the nurse said it's just a natural reaction to the tape. I just…I keep getting my hopes up that maybe _today_ will be the day she wakes up. Carlisle said they were easing her off the sedatives, but I didn't think it'd take this long." Seth muttered, slightly embarrassed.

Emmett offered him a lopsided grin. "Bella does things in her own time. You know that even better than I do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Seth shrugged helplessly. "Hey, did your mom send any more cookies? Those things were like sugary, bite-sized orgasms."

Emmett guffawed a bit too loudly and earned a scowl from Charlotte outside the room. "Of course; she's sending them with Alice and Edward tonight."

"Tell Esme she's a lifesaver, alright? Seriously, that woman could bring about world peace with her cooking." Seth's stomach grumbled at the prospect of more of Esme's food. It was no exaggeration – that woman was more valuable than gold when wielding a spatula.

"I'll let her know." Emmett chuckled. He reached for the remote at the edge of the bed and began flipping through the tasteless channels provided by the hospital. Finally, he decided on TBS and the pair settled in for another marathon of "Psyche_._"

Bella's lips twitched again, but the boys paid no attention. Her cheeks were tingling, and her lids felt like anchors over her stinging eyes. The darkness was receding from her conscience like the tide, taking with it the sand of tranquility that had gathered at the shoreline of Bella's mind.

As the constellations floated away, Bella found a brighter light seeping into her vision. Something was stuck in her mouth, and it itched in her throat. Everything was tingling, except for a vague region of her body. Her legs felt stiff and heavy, and…incomplete. She struggled under the maddening weight of the sedatives and managed to riffle the fingers on her right hand. As she fought for the freedom of consciousness, her heart rate began to pick up. In response, the monitor mimicked its pace and the beeping, which had settled into background noise for the inhabitants of room 615 over the past month, manifested itself again.

Seth and Emmett flipped around in their seats, their eyes trained on Bella. Her eyes moved frantically beneath the lids, and her lips were twitching again.

"Is she…?" Emmett glanced quickly up at Seth.

"I think so. Should we call Charlotte?" Seth's hands hovered in the air over Bella's body, unsure as to what to do.

"Give her a moment," Emmett suggested.

When Bella began to fight the ventilator, the alarms called in the nurse for them. Charlotte dashed into the room with Heidi and Irina on her heels, prepared for the panic that was about to ensue.

"I need you two to step back, okay?" The nurses crowded the two men out of the way and they willingly backed into the corners.

The next few moments ticked by in painstakingly slow procession. Bella wanted nothing more than to pry her eyes open and to drink in the light bleeding through the cracks. Her throat ached and she found herself short of breath. Something tugged in her abdomen and she wanted to cry out, but discovered herself unwillingly mute. Her extremities tingled as if punctured by thousands of pins and needles. She was terrified as images of blood and broken glass flashed through her mind. Tremors shook her body as she revived her last few conscious moments and the accident that had preceded them.

Ultimately, the tube in her throat was mercifully removed. She gasped instantly, drinking in the clean air with blatant relief. Her eyes ached as she finally wrested them free from the lids, and she was immediately blinded by the fluorescent lights above. She squeaked in response, and snapped them shut.

Seth watched from the corner of the room as his sister took her first independent breath in over a month. His hands trembled at his sides and his mind whirled with possibilities. This was the moment he'd been waiting for – the one he'd been dying to reach – and it was terrifying.

As the machines were tweaked and the monitors silenced, Bella began to focus on her surroundings. Her body ached and her eyes stung. Charlotte pressed the buttons on the side of bed, adjusting Bella so that she sat at an angle, rather than reclined.

"Bella, can you hear me? I need you to take a couple of deep breaths for me." A handsome blonde doctor suddenly hovered in Bella's line of sight, catching her off guard. She nodded automatically and sucked in a deep, painful breath.

"Can I have water?" She croaked. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

The doctor shook his apologetically. "Not yet, Bella, but we can get you some ice chips to chew on, if you'd like?"

She nodded swiftly – anything cold would help. Her eyes bounced around the room taking in the sight of various bouquets, cards, and stuffed animals. At the foot of the bed stood Seth and…_Emmett?_ She shook her head to clear it, but the firefighter didn't dissolve. What was he doing here?

That question was instantaneously trumped when Bella became vaguely aware of the unresponsiveness at the base of her right leg. While her left leg tingled significantly, as if she had slept on it for a couple hours, the right felt completely wrong. She could feel its weight, but it felt…useless.

"Doc?" She murmured apprehensively. "What's wrong with me?"

"Bells," Seth pushed passed the nurses and doctor to kneel at her side, "what do you remember?"

Bella recounted every detail of the accident with perfect clarity. She felt as if she'd just _blinked_ and woken up in this hospital bed. Carlisle was impressed by her recall, and tried to steer the conversation into a positive light – but he knew what was to come. There was no hiding it – no cushioning the blow now.

Seth grimaced when Bella shifted up against the bed. Anxiety rocked his core. He'd had a week to prepare for this moment – to recover from the shock of it – but Bella was finding out straightaway, and in the worst possible conditions.

"_What kind of complications?" Jess cried, feeling her heart shred to pieces in her chest._

_Carlisle shook his head. "She's on her way up now." The three immediately inhaled and stepped closer in anticipation as a tumult of words flew from their lips. "But," Carlisle raised a hand, "you must know before you see her what has been done."_

"_Dad?" Edward murmured._

"_You should sit," Carlisle gestured toward the seats at their backs. The three eased back into them as the doctor pulled up his own chair._

"_Please, Carlisle," Angela begged._

"_The infection was further spread than we anticipated. We found that it originated in the lower region of the limb, rather than the femur. It had progressed through the extent of her leg, and destroyed countless nerve endings. We had to make a drastic decision. Sometimes, extraordinary measures are necessary. It came down to life or death; the bacteria was making her incredibly ill and it would have been fatal."_

"_Would have been? What do you mean _would have been_?" Rosalie had entered the room unbeknownst to the uneasy company. She knew exactly what Carlisle had meant, but she also knew that beating around the bush was no way to ease a family into something like this. He had to come out and say it before the panic set in._

"_We were forced to…" Carlisle cleared his throat and wrung his hands. "We were forced to amputate at the knee. It was the only way to save the rest of her leg, and perhaps her life."_

_Edward had to swallow the vomit that peaked at the top of his throat. Angela gripped Jessica's hand in her own and began to tremble all over. Jess hiccupped a sob and tears instantly poured from her eyes; their dreams were falling apart right before her eyes and Bella didn't even know it yet._

"_There is always the option of prosthetic limbs," Rosalie hurried to Carlisle's side. "They are common practice now, and the most recent developments are astounding. They function like real legs."_

"_But they aren't real," Angela lamented, "and that won't be good enough for her."_

"No," Bella gasped, yanking back the scratchy blankets. She gaped down at the empty space where the rest of her leg _should have been _and felt every ounce of reason shatter. _It wasn't possible._

Seth swallowed the thick knot in his throat. His eyes were trained on the bandaged appendage – incomplete, wrong, and utterly gruesome. It wasn't fair to her – not one bit. Bella was a runner – she always had been. As kids, and even teenagers, whenever things got tough, Bella would race away into the forest and refuse to stop until the tears did. She _needed_ to run almost as much as she needed to breathe.

Bella's hands ran over the thick wad of bandages in absolute dread. Nothing was connecting – nothing made sense. Her throat cinched tight, effectively choking her with undeniable sobs. Tears pattered onto the white bed sheets in puddles and her entire body shook.

And for a moment, she wished that the accident_ had_ killed her…because what was left of her now?

Pieces.

Pieces of a body she _used_ to know.

When the news spread that Bella was conscious, family and friends arrived by the truckload. They camped out in the ICU waiting room, anxious for their turn to see the young woman. However, it seemed like the waiting list never moved. Instead, only one person was allowed in the room with Bella, per her request.

Edward reclined in the plastic seat at the foot of Bella's bed, his eyes locked with hers. His thick brows furrowed, and his mouth pulled down in a frown. Bella was picking at her bed sheets and sniffling on errant tears.

"Bella," he rested one hand on her left ankle.

She could hardly feel it.

"Why didn't you let me die?" She finally croaked.

Edward sighed and bowed his head against the plastic footboard. "You were alive, Bella, when no one should have been. That wreck _should have _killed you instantly. You survived all of it and even cracked jokes when we were sawing the guards into pieces. How were we supposed to let you die? After _all_ of that impossibility, and _all_ of the life in you, how could we let you die?"

"It wasn't worth it! I'm not worth it!" Bella cried. Her heart monitor picked up its pace and Charlotte peered in the window. Edward inconspicuously waved her away.

"What makes you say that?" Edward didn't give her the reaction she craved. He remained calm, complacent.

"I'm broken, Edward!" She pulled frantically at her hair. "Do you see this? I'm not even a whole person anymore!"

Edward pursed his lips and pulled his chair up to her side. Gently, he prodded her hand out of the knots and enfolded it within his own. "Bella, do you have a heart?"

"No shit," she snapped, yanking her hand away.

"Can you breathe?" He continued softly.

Bella scrubbed her face with rough fingers. "Obviously."

"Can you feel?"

"Where the hell are you going with this, Sherlock?" Bella slapped her hand down on the bed.

Edward offered her an ironic grin. "I'd say you're a pretty whole person, then."

Bella gazed helplessly at the white ceiling tiles. Her heart thudded in her chest, slowing to its normal rate. For the first time since she woke up, she just breathed. Her conscience settled and her stomach stopped tossing.

"Why are you here?" She whispered.

"Because you asked me to be," he shrugged.

"No," Bella shook her head in exasperation, "why did you stay? You and your crew gave up an entire month of your lives for…_what?"_

"The question isn't for _what_, Bella." Edward captured her hand again. "It's for _whom."_

In the ICU waiting room, Seth sat with his head buried in his hands. Angela massaged his tense shoulders, anxiously waiting for that damn door to open. Bella had shut all of them out for the past hour, after an entire month of waiting to hear her voice again. It was maddening.

Charlie sat in the corner with Renee's head buried in his shoulder. She'd long since cried herself to sleep. To their left, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were playing another round of poker with goldfish. It had become their favorite hospital pastime over the last month.

The rest of Edward's crew looked on, making bets on the players and drinking gallons of coffee. Most of them had just come off shift and were drained of any palpable energy.

Jessica huddled beside Angela with Paul tucked in her arms. His pretty blue eyes gazed up at her, wide and innocuous and oblivious to the turmoil all around him. Carlisle, finally released from the most strenuous shift of his life, leaned against the wall with Esme's arms wound about his waist.

Esme had become a frequent visitor over the last couple weeks. She brought baked goods and meals to Bella's patrons, and even braided the girl's hair when it fell in matted knots due to lack of care. She'd become a den mother to those who took up residence in the ICU waiting room.

After another twenty minutes passed, the door to room 615 swung open. Edward stepped out with bloodshot eyes and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Seth," He called, "she wants to see you."

Seth launched out his seat and crossed the space between them in seconds. Pausing in front of Edward, he offered him a grateful hand. Edward shook it, and then pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Thank you," Seth whispered.

"Good luck," Edward slapped him on the back and stepped aside.

With uneasy nerves trembling in every inch of his body, Seth stepped into the room and shut the door at his back. Tentatively, he raised his eyes to meet Bella's. She waited patiently for him to work up the nerve to approach. She'd expected him to never come back after the last few moments they'd shared.

"_How could you?" _She'd cried. _"You let them do this to me! I want to die!" _She had ripped the IVs out of her arm and was attempting to climb out of the bed. _"You ruined everything!"_

Seth crossed the empty space slowly, keeping his eyes on his sister's movements. She smiled ruefully and nodded at the chair Edward had previously occupied.

"Hey," Bella murmured.

"Hi," Seth breathed in return.

She ran one of her hands through his thick hair. "I'm sorry."

Seth pulled it down to rest between his palms. "Yeah, I know. Me too."

"We good?"

"Totally. We're good." He laughed breathlessly, releasing the tension in his shoulders, and gave her one of his signature toothy grins.

"So…" Bella smirked. "You gonna carry my crippled ass around or not?"

The next few hours flew by. After Seth's visit, the rest of Bella's patrons poured in at an astonishing rate. Her parents wept their way through a solid hour, before Emmett finally swooped in, demanding that he have time with Bellarina, too. To say that Bella was shocked by the number of people circulating around her would be an understatement – she was absolutely astounded. Her entire life she'd pressed herself into walls and corners to avoid the spotlight. Sure, she'd relished the limelight when crowned valedictorian, but that was one day. This was…endless.

"If there's one thing I learned about you this last month, it's that you snore." Emmett gave an exaggerated nod.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I think you'd snore, too, if you had a tube shoved down your throat."

"I don't know… I like to think I have a little more class than that." He made a show of checking out his nails and flipping his hair.

Seth cocked an eyebrow at him. "I watched you belch so hard snot came out of your nose."

"We all have our moments." Emmett scowled at him across the room.

"Emmett," Alice sighed, "your whole life has been a _moment._"

While the Cullen siblings launched into another squabble, Bella lay back on her pillows and scanned the room. An unlikely crowd had gathered and lingered until the wee hours of the morning. Emmett and Alice sat on the floor beneath the window, slapping and tormenting the hell out of each other. Seth had kicked back in the plastic chair on her left, and was texting Angela, who'd left with Jessica just an hour prior. Charlie and Renee were snuggled up on the small bench in the corner, both happily passed out and ignorant to the world. Edward and Tyler sat on the floor beside the door playing cards and cursing up a storm.

It was a large, rowdy crowd – one that wouldn't have been allowed if Carlisle hadn't been the chief of the hospital. They'd all lingered with their own excuses – some didn't have to work, others simply didn't relish the thought of driving home so late in the snow, and one…well, one had a slightly ulterior motive, though he would never admit it.

Edward glanced up from his game and caught Bella's eye. She smiled softly and a pink stain flushed in her cheeks. He offered her his crooked grin when she cocked a brow at him.

"_Winning," _He mouthed at her with a loaded glance at his hand.

She shook her head. _"Doubt it," _she mimed in return.

"Raise you five teddy grams and one goldfish." Tyler flicked his handful of snacks into the pile.

"Just one goldfish? Oh, sweetheart, I'll raise you three goldfish and four teddy grams." Edward smirked back at Bella.

Bella laughed softly. "Don't let him get to you, Tyler. Show him what's good for him."

"Bella," Edward feigned hurt, "I'm wounded. You would really bet against me?"

"What can I say," she shrugged, "I'm a sucker for the underdog."

By the time Edward trudged out to his truck at 4:45 the next morning, he felt as if he'd just come off of an all-night pub-crawl…except, there'd been no booze, no strippers, and no complimentary peanuts. His head throbbed and his eyes were searing with fatigue. A light blanket of snow coated the ground, and the slush soaked his pant legs. The flakes dribbled down from a bleak sky, and he groaned at the thought of people turning to their woodstoves and fireplaces for warmth. With a twenty-four shift ahead, he wondered how he'd ever survive.

The drive across town managed to clear his head, but that meant little when staring into the eye of a raging inferno. He prayed that the universe would be merciful and yield no tragedies in the next twenty-four hours. Scrubbing his unshaven face, Edward strolled into the firehouse.

"Looking a little worn out, there, Lieutenant." Mike tossed an elbow into Edward's side as he passed.

The lieutenant scowled; he'd never really liked Newton. For a moment, he considered initiating a _no touching_ rule. Passing through the common room, Edward jogged up the stairs to the sleeping quarters. Tossing his bag on the end of his bed, he followed its descent onto the mattress. With a groan, he slapped a hand over his eyes and tried to wipe the mental slate clean. He absolutely needed to focus. Over the last month, he'd allowed Bella to infiltrate every thought. She was there in the flames of the structural fire, and she was in the eyes of the woman he pulled from the edge of the roof. He could feel her climbing with him to the tops of the ladders and the buildings and even the trees when the calls arose. Bella was just…_there_ – and she wasn't going away, no matter how hard he tried.

Her molten eyes peered at him from the shadows behind his eyes and he moaned out of sheer frustration. He'd only spent eight conscious hours with her since the night they met, yet he seemed to know every detail of her life. Over the course of the last month, he'd done little more than sit at her bedside and listen to stories from the mouths of her loved ones. It was overwhelming – _she_ was overwhelming.

"You doing okay, boss?" Jared flopped onto the bed beside Edward's and leaned back on his elbows.

Edward nodded slowly before rubbing his eyes and forcing himself to sit up. "I am…just fine – a little tired is all."

"You look like you've been hit by a freight train, Cullen," Jared snorted, "and…I'm pretty sure that train is named _Bella._"

The lieutenant scowled. "She's too small to be a train."

Jared gave a hearty laugh. "Ah, Lieutenant, you've got to lighten up!" He jumped up from the bed and headed toward the stairs. "And, uh," he glanced back at Edward, considering, "probably get some shuteye. You look like hell."

He disappeared with the flash of a grin, leaving Edward to suffer in peace. The lieutenant flopped backwards on the mattress and kicked off his shoes.

Just a couple minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt…

When the alarms went off two hours later, Edward shot out of bed in a blind panic. He didn't have his gear set out, he was not properly dressed, and he had no clue what dispatch was screeching over the intercom. It took him the better part of a minute to struggle into his blues and then fling himself at the pole. He slid down in a few short seconds, and turned to find his gear waiting in its place.

"Move your ass!" Jacob yelled as he climbed into the truck. Seriously disoriented and humiliated, Edward scrambled into his gear and hopped into the bucket seat up front.

"Where the fuck is your head at, Lieutenant?" Demetri shot him a furious look from the driver's seat.

Edward clenched his fists. "Shut the hell up and drive, Volturi." Demetri had been on the shift for two years now and he still rubbed Edward the wrong way. He was a condescending son of a bitch and had zero respect for authority. Edward had to remind himself to count to ten before he snapped.

_This is my fault, anyway, _he thought grudgingly. _I'm the dipshit that didn't have my gear ready._

"House fire, West Sullivan and Maine. It's a 10-75; two victims trapped inside." Jared clapped him on the shoulder and nodded in affirmation. He didn't blame the lieutenant – hell, no one would have their shit together if they spent all of their time at the bedside of a pretty girl just waiting for her to wake up.

As they pulled up on the scene, Edward began shouting out orders. "Alright, Black, Cameron, you two man the hoses. Volturi, I need that ladder up to the second window! Newton, where's search and rescue at?"

"Truck behind us, Sir."

"Alright, you come with me. We're going to have to vent the house for 'em. Somebody get Chief on the horn! We have to go in now!" Edward surveyed the scene with watering eyes. The smoke was thick, and putrid. It was a solid wall of gray, destined to mutate to black within the next ten minutes. The old, white house was already structurally unstable and sagging to the left. The second floor windows were broken out and the porch had caved in, in multiple places. It was clearly the product of early twentieth century construction.

"What's the plan, Cullen?" Leah Clearwater, the acting Lieutenant of the search and rescue squad, jogged to his side hauling her gear.

"Newton and I will move in the front and start venting the place out. Move in on my count – victims are on the second floor. Ladder is going up now!" Edward explained quickly, already moving backwards toward the building.

The wall of heat emanating from the doorway seared Edward's eyes before he could pull on his mask. Tugging it down, he motioned for Newton to follow. The door was wide open and the smoke inside was growing darker by the second. Ducking under the sagging doorframe, the two plowed inside. The lieutenant speared the ceiling, releasing a torrent of smoke. Newton moved for the windows and began knocking out the panes of glass. Edward rushed for the back door and kicked it open, allowing the first wave of S&R inside. Embry and Brady ran past him, following their Lieutenant's orders to the second floor. Edward followed, scanning for any open areas to vent on the way up.

His radio crackled on his shoulder. "Smoke is turning black up there, Cullen!" Chief Uley's voice came out in static bursts. "Get out!"

"Venting the place, Chief!" He shouted back. "S&R are doing their thing right now! Gotta keep 'em clear!"

His head was spinning with exhaustion, but he plowed on. On the second floor landing, Edward ran into Embry; he was cradling a toddler in his arms. The young girl coughed and sputtered, but her wide eyes never left Call's face. She had a pretty pink bow in her brown hair and a soft blush in her fair cheeks.

"Cullen! Everyone out! Now!" Sam's voice exploded again.

"Where's Brady?" Edward yelled over the chaos.

Embry shrugged. "He was right behind me!"

"Get out of here!" Edward shoved him towards the stairs and took off past him. He peered around the doorways in search of Brady and the second victim, but was only met with waves of black smoke.

"Cullen! Get out! That's an order!"

"We can't find Brady!" Edward barked in return.

"He's out! He's out! Down the ladder just a second ago!"

"Does he have the victim?" Edward spun around as the structure began to tremble.

Sam was pacing outside the house, absolutely furious. "If you'd been listening to your radio, you would have heard that already! You have no reason to be in there! Now, get the fuck out!"

Head spinning, Edward staggered back down the hallway towards the stairs. Black smoke leaked from the ceiling, spilling from the vents. Flames had consumed the first flight of stairs, so he was forced to turn back. Edward floundered for the bedroom doorway, his hands reaching blindingly. He could see Demetri in the window ahead, his hands reaching out to pull him to safety. Three steps into the doorway, Edward stumbled as another tremor enveloped the house. A board swung down from the ceiling and caught him in the right side with a solid knock to the head and shoulder. Staggering forward, he caught himself on the bed and gripped his arm.

"Dammit, Cullen, come on!" Demetri bellowed from the open window. He eyed the flames that had abandoned creeping and were now racing toward Edward. His vision spun and his entire body screamed in protest as Edward launched himself away from the bed and into the firefighter's arms. Demetri steadied them both as they dangled precariously close to the edge of the ladder. Edward was nearly limp in his arms and blood trickled from the side of his head. For the first time, Demetri noticed the Lieutenant wasn't wearing a helmet; just his mask.

"Cullen!" Sam was shouting from below. "Dammit, get the ladder back down, boys!"

Edward regained his rickety bearings when Demetri began hauling him back down the ladder. "I'm good," he shouted, "really, I'm good! Let me go!" Demetri didn't hesitate to drop him. For a moment, Edward wondered if he might have made a mistake, but then steeled his nerves and held on as the ladder was retracted. Once on the ground, Demetri unceremoniously shoved the lieutenant into the waiting arms of Tanya and Kate.

"Come on, Lieutenant, you know the drill." Tanya pulled him towards the rig when he began to protest. "We've just got to check you out."

The paramedics forced him to sit in the back of the ambulance for the next twenty minutes while they fussed. When they attempted to cut off his shirt, he threw up his arms (rather painfully) and insisted that he could undress himself. Upon inspection of his injured shoulder, Tanya announced that it was just bruised and not broken, as they'd initially suspected. She taped up the damage and bandaged the cuts, and then left Kate to finish the examination.

"Edward," the gentle hands of the paramedic prodded the gash on the side of his head, "why weren't you wearing your helmet?"

"I…" Edward jerked his head around in an attempt the clear out the bedlam. "I don't know. I think I…forgot it?"

"Okay," Kate murmured, "I think you may have a concussion. It's to the hospital with you."

"No," Edward grimaced petulantly and reached for his shirt. "No way. I'm out of here. I'm fine."

"Edward," Kate snapped as her hand came down on his good shoulder, "no, you are _not._ Hospital. That's final."

Bella sat in room 615 just five miles away, staring blankly at her incomplete appendage while listening to Alice patter on about the benefits of cotton versus polyester. Her head ached and her eyes burned from exhaustion.

_I've been out for a month_, she contemplated furiously, _why the hell am I still tired?_

"Bella, are you even listening?" The pixie finally paused her fashion soapbox.

Bella shook her head to void it. "Sorry, Alice, what was that?"

"I was asking if you liked your new pajamas?" She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh," Bella nodded slowly, "yeah, thank you. They're a lot better than the awful, uh…polyester ones."

"I know! I just figured…" Alice chirped on.

Bella tuned her out again. Her eyes went back to the thick bandages that plastered the base of her…leg. The limb ended just below the knee, with just a few inches of her calf left. It was the most nauseating and unsettling thing she'd ever seen. The thought of what lay beneath the gauze made her bones quiver.

She did not know this body.

She did not know the people that waited at her bedside for a month.

Alice was still a stranger. Edward was just a fireman. Emmett was only a friendly face.

She had deluded herself into believing that these people mattered – that they were more than the responders on the scene of an accident. She'd been naïve and selfish.

These people…This body… None of it belonged to her.

Her left leg was still the victim of trauma. It tingled and trembled like a bitch; it felt weak and cumbersome. Her stump just felt worthless. It had a decent range of motion at the hip and the knee still bent, but what good did that do when there were only few inches to move on the other side?

A sensation of suffocation began to creep up on her. It started by slinking up her legs, and then invading her churning stomach. With soft tendrils, it enveloped her arms and throat. Cinching tight at the base of her throat, it continued its path through her mind until she could hardly think straight.

She was completely, utterly trapped.

By these people she did not know.

By this body that she used to know.

Alice's phone buzzed in her purse and she reached down retrieve it. Bella thanked the gods for the reprieve.

"Hey, Kate, aren't you on shift?" Alice paused for the medic's reply. "_What?_ He did _what?_ Okay, how far out? I'll meet you guys in the ER. Thanks, Kate." She scrambled out of the chair with her bag in hand.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, disturbed by Alice's rapidly paling face.

"Edward had an accident at work. Nothing too serious, I don't think…" She chewed anxiously on her thumbnail. "Tanya and Kate are bringing him in, though, so I'm going to meet them down there. Is that okay?"

Bella snorted. "Alice, it's your brother. He takes precedence over me any day – go."

Alice frowned. "Alright; I should be back in an hour."

"Just go." Bella smiled and gestured toward the door.

"K, see you later, B." The pixie darted out the door without another thought.

Finally left to her thoughts, Bella sighed and laid back against her pillows. She felt less suffocated than before, but that didn't change the fact that she was still trapped in this bed. Over the last twenty-four hours, she'd been poked, prodded, and tested a myriad times. From the initial examination, Carlisle had determined that she had suffered substantial damage to her spine, but that she wasn't paralyzed. She supposed she should have been relieved.

Her left leg tingled constantly and she could move her knee, but only in small increments. It wasn't capable of any real support, yet. The right…well, it was still a mystery. The bone in her femur had been reconstructed, but that didn't alter the detail that she was missing half of the leg. She could bend her knee, but it was excruciating to do so. The hip was fully functional; still, it ached.

Bella's abdomen had healed for the most part, but the accident had left a nasty scar from her belly button to her breasts. She remained on a liquid diet, much to her disgust, and had yet to even move from her bed. Bella knew she wasn't allowed out of the mattress dungeon – she was _fully_ aware – but that wasn't about to stop her from taking matters into her own hands.

Straining to peer through the window that was strategically placed over Charlotte's station, Bella breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her personal nurse was away. She braced her hands on either side of herself and pushed a little. The muscles in her arms protested after a month of immobility, but she plowed on. The cast on her femur was cumbersome as she gradually worked her way around. Her guts ached terribly, and she felt a tug that probably wasn't healthy, but she wasn't giving up. Suddenly, she was reminded of the cursed catheter inserted into her lady business and groaned.

_Great,_ she thought, _if I move another inch, I'll drench myself in my own piss._

"Bella," Charlotte was leaning against the doorframe with a scowl on her perfectly pale face, "what do you think you're _doing_?"

Bella glowered back at her. "I'm sick of this bed."

"You've only been awake for twenty-four hours. You can't be that restless." Charlotte padded into the room, prepared for a fight she'd had plenty of times in her ten years stationed in the ICU. This job was different than any other in the hospital. ICU nurses had their own personal stations between two rooms. That enabled them to focus entirely on only one or two patients at a time. Charlotte had known many inhabitants of room 615, but Bella was extraordinary. She wasn't just tenacious – she was _impossible_. In the last twenty-four hours, she had demanded the entire cafeteria menu, a walk, and a hot pink bedpan. The nurse just wasn't sure how to handle this case.

"I've been in this bed for a month, lady. You've got to let me out _sometime._" Bella groaned and palmed her forehead.

Charlotte gently gripped Bella's left leg and rotated her back to her previous position. Pulling up the blankets, she glanced up at the young woman's face and considered her for a moment before she chose to respond.

"Bella," she sighed, "your body needs time to heal. It's only been a week since your last surgery – you are far from strong right now. Don't push yourself, sweetheart. There are a lot of people counting on you to heal."

"And if I don't?" She demanded sharply, her eyes suddenly steel.

Charlotte frowned. "Then you are going to be wasting the efforts of very brave firemen, the compassion of two paramedics, the attention of countless physicians, and the support of your family."

Bella chose not to reply. Instead, she mutely settled back on her mound of pillows and closed her eyes. She listened as Charlotte checked her monitors, and then to the soft patter of her shoes as she left the room.

Left alone in the heavy silence, Bella finally allowed her emotions to seep through. Panicked tears poured from her eyes and pooled on her sheets. Excruciating sobs ripped through her chest and rocked her aching gut. Her entire body was enveloped in tremors as she doubled over, gasping for breath that just didn't seem to come.

"Why?" She wept. "Fucking hell, why?"

Fighting her useless legs, she struggled to turn on her side and curl up. Her entire body screamed in protest, but she fought the physical agony in order to revel in the emotional turmoil. Her stinging eyes peered over the sheets and at the window. The panes allowed in a bleak light; watery snowflakes streaked down the exterior glass.

Bella had always had insecurity issues, but this was a whole new level. No man could love an incomplete woman – she was broken, and worthless. Her heart ached in her chest, utterly consumed with the solitude. For a moment, she longed for Alice's obnoxious chirping. As the dreadful loneliness seeped deep into her bones, exhaustion crept on its tail. With one last gasping breath, Bella welcomed the solace of the dark.

About two hours later, a battered Edward found himself tracing the familiar path back to room 615. The side of his head was taped up with butterfly bandages and his right arm was done up in a temporary sling. His vision tilted and bobbed due to the pain medication and the concussion, but he hadn't relished the thought of waiting for his ride in the ER waiting room, so the trip was worth it.

Alice had taken off for her shift already, leaving Edward stranded and awaiting Jasper's arrival. Instead of lingering in the ER, the lieutenant chose to brave the journey to the ICU, where he found Bella sound asleep. Disoriented from the walk, Edward settled into the chair beneath the window. His eyes automatically drifted to Bella's face. He frowned when he noticed the stains of tear tracks and the pink flush beneath her skin.

When her eyes fluttered open, she abruptly muttered, "You look like hell, Cullen."

He grinned despite himself. "You're not looking so hot yourself, Swan."

"Alice looked about ready to blow a gasket when she tore out of here. You okay?"

Edward shrugged and then immediately grimaced at the spasm in his shoulder. "I'm good; just got knocked by a falling board, is all. Sling should be off by next shift."

"Which is…?"

"Should be in about a week, according to protocol. Concussions get you extra time off." He provided her with a mischievous smirk.

Bella just rolled her eyes in response. "Lazy ass."

He feigned a dramatic gasp. "I am _wounded!_ How could you?" Edward fanned his dry eyes with his good hand.

Bella's tinkling laughter filled the room for a moment, before silence settled once more. The constant beeping of the monitors had become little more than background noise to Edward, but it drove Bella up the wall, so the quiet made her squirm.

"I've got to get out of this bed." She lamented hopelessly.

Edward's lips tugged down at the corners. "Soon, Bella."

"Needs to be _now,_" she groaned.

"Take a chill pill, Swan." Edward leaned back in the chair and kicked his feet up on the edge of her bed.

"Easy for you to say," she scowled. "You're doped up on hydros."

"And you're still on morphine, dipshit!" He nudged her arm with the tip of his boot.

"It's a slow drip," Bella protested halfheartedly.

Edward tilted his head to the side, contemplating the subject he was so hesitant to broach. "Bella, are you going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?" She feigned ignorance.

He frowned. "Come on, Bella. Just talk to me."

Bella rolled over to gaze up at the ceiling; her left leg thumped uselessly against the mattress and she cringed.

"I don't know," she breathed. "It was so easy to crack jokes when I thought I was dying. Now…"

"It seems useless?" Edward dropped his feet back to the tile and scooted his chair closer to the bed.

"Exactly," Bella nodded slowly.

"You know," Edward murmured, "you did charm me into a date for when this is all over."

"So?" Her head lolled to the side; one eyebrow was cocked in speculation.

"So," he continued, "that doesn't seem very useless to me."

"_You,_" Bella snorted, "are going to take _me_ on a date?"

"Of course!" He gave her a wicked grin. "We've got burgers to eat and music to play."

Bella laughed breathlessly. "You've got to be kidding me."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jasper poked his head in and grinned. "I knew I'd find you hiding in here. Come on, Ed; you need rest – Alice's orders."

"Hey officer!" Bella murmured. "That's the man who stole my wallet!"

"Ah, hell," Jasper shook his head, "you're still going on about this? I got you a new purse and everything."

"Could never replace the old one…" Bella sighed with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You're a tough case, Miss Swan." Jasper laughed. "Alright, Ed, come on. I can only manage one head-case at a time and you're on my watch now."

"Alright, alright," Edward muttered as he hoisted himself from the chair. Jasper slipped out into the hall and set off for the elevators at a slow pace.

Edward began to follow and then paused in the doorway. He flipped around with that wicked smirk on his handsome face again.

"I'm serious about that date, Bella. You better not stand me up."

* * *

**As always, a huge thanks to you all for reading and reviewing! Your support is what keeps me motivated. And to my lovely beta readers - Sarah and Meagan, you're both incredible. Thank you so much for the help and support. **

**Review!**

**-Emma**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Healing Process

**Thank you all so much! I can't even fathom the amount of support I've received for this story. I didn't think it would touch so many people so personally. To answer a few questions: no, I am not a firefighter nor a paramedic. My grandpa was the fire chief of my hometown for a very long time, so he's been a huge help in the process of writing this. My brother is also a cop, so his input has helped create a path**** for me to follow. As far as medical knowledge, I cared for my mom and dad from the age of nine. Mom suffered from a rare, terminal form of cancer, and dad has heart disease, so I've gotten to play nurse for the majority of my youth.**

**To the reviewers that shared their personal stories with me:**

**Ashmee: **I'm glad your boyfriend was there at your side. The healing process is so difficult and your story is very touching. If you have any further insight into the circumstances surrounding Bella and Edward, I would appreciate it. I want to create a very real story. Thank you for sharing your story with me. I feel honored.

**Hopesparkles:**I am so very touched by your sister's story. It brought me to tears. Your sister is an incredible woman, I'm sure. Thank you for sharing; I know it takes courage to talk about such difficult circumstances. I'll try to do her strife justice in Bella's story. Thank you, again.

**Admins of the Lemonade Stand: **Thank you _so, so_ much! Your recommendation and praises are humbling. I'm touched that you took the time out of your day to promote _Ties That_ _Bind._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any __reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Healing Process**

"So, how is she doing? I talked to Renee this morning, but I didn't get much out of her. She seemed distracted." Esme set a steaming mug of coffee down on the table in front of her son and took the seat across from him.

Edward smiled a little. "She's doing great, mom. She got to get out of bed yesterday for the first time."

"That's incredible, Edward." Esme grinned over the edge of her teacup.

"Yeah," he nodded in wonder, "it really is. Everyone thought she was dead the night of the accident, but here she is just a couple months later hauling herself out of bed…"

"So, tell me about it? How did it go?" Esme happily encouraged him.

Edward shrugged and the goofy smile on his face just spread wider. "She was complaining to Charlotte _all day long_ about feeling cooped up. Finally, the old bat just lost her nerve and agreed to get her out of the room. It took some bribery, but Bella and Charlotte managed to snag her one of those jumbo-sized wheelchairs from the ER. Char said that Bella had to stay hooked up to her IVs and monitors and shit, but they finally took the catheter out. I swear, I've never seen someone so completely _thrilled_ as Bella was when that thing came out."

"They're unpleasant," Esme wrinkled her nose and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, so Bella starts pitching this monumental fit…"

"_I can get myself into the damn wheelchair, Charlotte!" Bella snapped furiously. Her cheeks flushed red and her hands were clenched in fists._

_The nurse crossed her arms and popped a hip out. "Isabella, I can't let you do that. You're not strong enough yet."_

"_That's what you've been saying since I woke up in this hell hole! Well, you know what? I'm done. You can just keep your trap shut because you are not stopping me!" With that, Bella braced herself on the edge of her bed and began inching forward. She fought the urge to vomit when her guts began to tug on each other and chose, instead, to focus on the chair in front of her. Extending one hand to grip the arm of the wheelchair, she dropped her left foot to the tile. A sharp hiss escaped her lips when the nerves trembled and screeched in protest. Ignoring the pain, Bella slowly eased her weight onto the unsteady limb and shifted her weight over it. Pitching forward, she gained just enough momentum to toss herself into the seat. The impact rocked every nerve ending in her body, but the feeling of a victory, after a series of so many losses…_

_She wept and beamed in the same moment. _

"It was so amazing, mom… I can't even…" Edward blushed and ducked his head to hide the emotion in his eyes.

"Your father says she may be out of the hospital in just a week." Esme reached across the table to run a hand down her son's arm.

"She just has to keep healing and she's home free." His shook his head in disbelief. The first moment Edward had ever laid eyes on Bella, he had immediately assumed the worst. He'd basically pronounced her dead on the scene. Yet, here she was, fighting nurses and jumping into wheelchairs just two months later.

"Speaking of healing," Esme cocked an eyebrow at her son, "how are _you_?"

"I've been back on duty for a whole week now, Ma. No problems."

"Yeah, yeah, scoff at your concerned mother," she scowled at his impish grin, "but you've been playing mother dearest for the last couple months, too."

"Have not!" Edward jerked back in his seat, stunned by the accusation.

"Let's rewind the conversation we just had, shall we?" Esme returned the smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Really, mom, I'm good. The shoulder is working just fine and my head feels great. I think I just needed a time out, is all."

"Speaking of a time out, have you heard from your sister this week?"

He shook his head. "No, and our shifts haven't crossed at all. She won't even return Emmett's calls, but...well, you know how Alice is. She gets overwhelmed, she takes a step back, and then she's cool."

"Your sister isn't a hothead, Edward. Even her angry moments are _cool._" Esme chided him softly.

"She's just pissed that she hasn't been the center of attention for two months. I swear, she's worse than Rose sometimes."

"Your sister isn't one to compete for the limelight." Esme frowned at her son.

Edward snorted. "Ma, if Alice isn't getting one hundred percent of Jasper all the time, he's sleeping on the couch. It's the same thing with the rest of us. She's been deprived of attention too long and she needs a time out. Alice will be _fine._"

"I suppose she is like your father in that aspect…" Esme muttered, ducking her head to avoid Edward's amused gaze.

Her son laughed boisterously. "I'll never forget the time you faked forgetting his birthday for that surprise party… Man, his _face..."_

"I don't think I've ever seen your father quite as upset as I did that day. He was so heartbroken," Esme admitted; her cheeks were stained pink.

"How is dad? I haven't actually gotten to talk to him much lately." Edward took a generous swig of the coffee and choked a little on the sweetness.

Esme sighed, set her teacup on the table, and then crossed her arms. "Honestly, he's just being Carlisle as usual. He gets so wrapped up in work that he seems to forget that I'm here waiting up for him."

"He's ignorant – always has been." Edward frowned. He remembered the countless ball games, piano recitals, and even family dinners that Carlisle never seemed to make it to. His dad was consistently absent from any big life events. He always had the same excuse – _I'm saving lives to pay for yours._

"I wouldn't say that he's _ignorant,_" Esme gnawed anxiously on her bottom lip, "but just… I would say that he has a one-track mind."

"Kind of like Emmett when he sees food…" Edward laughed and pushed the sugary coffee away.

Esme smiled back at her son. "Yes, just like Emmett."

"Have you talked to Jasper at all? I guess the driver that hit Bella has some shark of a lawyer. The case isn't going well."

"Once," she nodded, "but he was busy. Apparently, your sister has decided to redecorate their apartment again. She had sent him out to pick up more paint."

"Oh, Christ… What color is it this time?" Edward groaned; Alice had repainted her apartment three times in five months. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was high on paint fumes by now.

Esme shrugged. "Another shade of blue, I think."

"The last one wasn't good enough?"

"Apparently, it didn't dry dark enough."

"She's batty." Edward glanced down at his watch and frowned. "Speaking of crazy, I'm supposed to pick up Emmett for shift in a couple minutes."

"Did he wreck the jeep again?" Esme scowled.

Edward grinned and shook his head. "No, Rosalie is just modifying the lift kit. I'm giving him a ride for the next week."

"That's sweet of you." Esme hopped to her feet and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You better get going, honey. Are you still coming for dinner on Sunday?"

"Of course," Edward grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and slipped it on.

"Here, take these for the boys," Esme shoved a warm bag of cookies into his hand.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Thank, Ma. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. See you later!"

When Edward rolled up to Emmett and Rosalie's house, he found the two engaged in a particularly amusing squabble. His sister-in-law stood on the front porch in a red silk robe with her hair done up in big curlers and no makeup on. She was barefoot and shivering in the snow; she looked absolutely volatile. Emmett was leaning against her SUV in the driveway with one eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face.

"Let's get a move on, Em." Edward called out the window.

"We can yell about this later. I love you, Rosie!" Emmett blew her a kiss despite the scowl on her face.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as Emmett hopped into the passenger's seat.

His brother grinned. "I hid her makeup and hair shit."

"You did _what?_"

He shrugged innocently. "She was back on her 'I'll never be pretty' bit."

"And you thought making her feel ugly would fix that?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Ed, you can't make a woman feel beautiful by dolling her up and bathing her in products. She's got to get back down to the basics. When she gets there, she'll see her beauty again. Honestly," he shook his head, "it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

In the waiting room of the ICU, seven miles away, Bella sat in her commandeered wheelchair. Her eager brown eyes peered out the big wall of glass, taking in the city life below in envy and fascination. Her hands twitched anxiously as she fought the urge to toss herself out the window. This hospital was suffocating. Mercifully, she'd been granted a reprieve of visitors for the last twenty-four hours. Finally, her friends and family had returned to their lives. Bella both loved and resented them for that.

"Lunchtime, Bella." Charlotte was suddenly there, popping the breaks on her wheels and dragging her back to that godforsaken room.

"I'm not hungry. I'm sick of gelatin," she grumbled.

Charlotte rolled her pretty hazel eyes. "Solid foods today, Bella. Real ones. I've got a nice sandwich for you."

Bella raised a suspicious eyebrow. "A _real_ sandwich?"

The nurse laughed once. "Yes, it's a real sandwich."

"What type of bread?"

"Wheat."

"Is there meat?"

"Yes, turkey."

"Cheese? Vegetables?"

"Swiss, with lettuce, tomatoes, and olives."

"I don't like tomatoes."

Charlotte stared down at her patient in complete exasperation. "Then we can pick them off!"

"If you say so…" Bella eyed the covered tray sitting on her rollaway table over the bed.

Charlotte moved around the front of the wheelchair and pushed in the brakes. "Alright, just like we practiced, Bella - arms around my neck."

"I want to do it on my own." Bella pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

The nurse sighed. "We don't need to take unnecessary risks."

"If I'm getting out of here in a week, I better be able to move my own ass around. I'm doing this _on my own._" Resolved to her own stubbornness, Bella planted her hands on the arms of the wheel chair and scooted forward. Her left leg dragged against the tile floor, pitching her weight slightly off balance as she reached for the edge of the bed. It took a moment to steady herself, but Bella wasn't prone to giving up. Bracing her elbows on the mattress, she hauled herself out of the chair and halfway up the bed. With one final lurch, Bella managed to swing her leg around the side and flip over.

Charlotte offered her a soft, cynical round of applause. "Well, that could have gone better, but improvement is nothing to turn your nose up at." The nurse tugged the blankets up from the bottom of the bed and tucked it around her patient's waist. "Now, lunch." She lifted the plastic cover from Bella's lunch and placed it on the tray.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at the food. "Well, it _looks_ like a sandwich…"

"It's a sandwich, Isabella. Eat the damn thing."

The girl looked up in shock. Renee stood in the doorway with a couple of books and a thermos clutched in her hands. Her face was pinched and her knees were quivering timidly. Bella's mother had only come by three times since her daughter awoke two weeks ago. Renee had let her family down again, and she knew it. She prayed Bella wouldn't hold a grudge.

"Hey, mom." Bella murmured, unsure of how to approach the situation. Renee was about as skittish as a deer – one wrong move and she'd be fleeing into the trees. Bella tried to gauge her temper and gently bring her in.

"I thought you could use some new reading material." Renee offered; her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Of course!" Bella tried to smiled as brightly as she could. "What do you have for me?"

"Well, Marcus sent these… He said they were new and that you might like them…" Renee shuffled the books anxiously in her hands and briefly considered just dropping them and running.

"He knows what I like. Good thinking, mom." Bella nodded encouragingly and gestured toward the chair beneath the window. "Come sit with me. We can read them together."

"Really?" Renee appeared utterly astounded. She hadn't imagined that Bella would be so open to the idea.

Her daughter laughed once, softly. "Yes, mom, really. Come on. What do you have in that thermos of yours? _Please_, say it's hot chocolate."

Renee paused and felt a small smile tug on the corners of her lips. "Of course; I know all of your favorite things for a winter day."

Bella grinned and waved her in. For all of her flaws and shortcomings, Renee did know her daughter and she did care. Seth struggled to see that because he was old enough to understand betrayal when she left. Bella only understood that her mom had left and then come back – it was simple as that. As she grew older, she began to understand the drama revolving around the issue, but she was an optimist. She looked at the future and the present, while her brother had trouble with living in the past.

"I brought _Safe Haven_ and _The Hunger Games_. Marcus said they were awfully popular as of late." Renee gratefully settled in her chair and offered Bella the thermos.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "He's been trying to get me to read these for the last year. Marcus doesn't seem to understand I hate these modern writers… Honestly, that man is addicted to teenage literature. Alright…" She paused to sip at the hot chocolate, "…let's go with _Hunger Games_."

"Really? I thought for sure you'd go for the romance…"

Bella shrugged. "I thought we could shake things up a bit."

For the next two hours, Renee and Bella took turns reading the novel aloud. They settled into their usual rhythm of alternating chapters and imitating voices. The two giggled and sighed their way through the romance, and Bella found herself oddly invested in the action. They sipped their way through the hot chocolate, and about halfway into the reading Charlotte slipped in to replenish the supply. She then curled up in a seat beside the bed and listened as the women read aloud.

When she ended chapter five, Bella sat up. "I have to use the bathroom." She pulled back the blankets and began to rotate her body with her arms.

"Here, let me help." Charlotte jumped up from her chair at the same time as Renee.

"Let me do it," Renee offered a bit too roughly.

"No, mom, it's fine. Charlotte knows what she's doing." Bella scooted forward and dropped her left leg to the tile. A jolt shot through the nerves and she cringed.

"No, I'm your mother. I should help." Renee shoved her way past Charlotte, her mind reeling with frustration. For years, she believed she'd been denied the right to care for her child. Renee was an obstinate woman by nature. The word _no_ meant very little her, especially when it came to Bella. She convinced herself that she knew her best; that she cared for her better than any random nurse could.

So when Renee slung her arms around Bella's waist and just pulled without thinking, she was finally forced into a rude awakening.

"Ah!" Bella cried out as she tumbled forward. Renee staggered backwards, stumbling over the wheelchair and falling into the wall. Bella let out a small shriek as she collided with the bars of the chair and the cold tile floor.

"Bella!" Charlotte called, ducking to her side. "Okay, hold still. What hurts?"

Still reeling from the fall, Bella tried to reign in the panic coursing through her veins. She took a deep breath and felt her bruised side protest. She gingerly rubbed her arm where the IV needle had been ripped out. Her left leg still prickled, but the base of the right absolutely throbbed. Reaching up, she tenderly fingered a small bump on her head and grimaced.

"I'm good, Char – just a little sore."

Renee pressed herself into the wall and remained absolutely silent as she gaped at the damage she'd caused.

_All I wanted to do was help_, she thought despairingly.

Her lower lip trembled and embarrassed tears dribbled from the corners of her eyes. She was utterly horrified as she watched Charlotte wind Bella's arms about her neck and then gently help her back onto the bed. Bella was pale and shivering, and there was a small spot of blood pooling in the bandages on her right leg.

"I should go," she muttered, rushing to snatch her purse and thermos. Avoiding the eyes of her daughter and the nurse, Renee bolted out the doorway and raced to the elevator. Once safely inside, she allowed the sobs to rip through her chest.

"I'm useless," she lamented. "Seth was right."

In room 615, Bella gazed blankly at the vacant doorway. "Charlotte," she murmured, "I still have to use the restroom."

"Of course," the nurse nodded.

This time, Bella willingly looped her arms around the woman's neck and allowed her to do the heavy lifting. After the last catastrophe, she didn't have the heart to refuse the help. Finally settled into wheelchair, Bella pushed herself toward the bathroom with Charlotte following behind. Once inside, the nurse helped her onto the seat and then left her to take care of her business.

Stepping back into the room, Charlotte sighed at the destruction Renee had left in her wake. A stack of letters had fallen off the bedside table and were scattered all over the floor. Bella's juice from lunch was spilled on her sheets and her IV tubing was dangling from the morphine drip, bloody and discharging the medication onto the pillows.

She set to work tidying the strewn letters and replacing them on the nightstand. Stripping the sheets from the bed and tossing the pillows into the doorway, she listened carefully for Bella to call. When there was no shout, she stepped out to call maintenance for a janitor. By the time she padded back into the room, she heard Bella washing her hands and briefly considered chiding her for not waiting for a nurse to help. Disregarding the thought, she chose instead to replace the bedding so Bella could settle as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Charlotte." Bella murmured when she wheeled back into the room.

The nurse offered her a soft smile. "It's my job, dear."

Once Bella was settled back into her freshly made bed, she turned to her nurse with a frown, "She didn't mean to."

"I know, she means well."

After the room was cleaned and Bella's IV reinserted, Charlotte excused herself for the evening. Irina, a leggy blonde, was next on shift. She checked Bella's vitals and ensured that she was secure, before ducking out to her station.

Bella was left in the silence – disappointed, frustrated, and worn out. Her family had always been tumultuous – every member was drastically flawed. Charlie was too easy – too forgiving – while Seth was tenacious; he knew how to harbor a grudge. Renee was unattractively indecisive and unreliable, as well as obstinate. Bella, on the other hand, was too quiet – too reliable – and could easily forgive, but not forget. The family as a unit was about as dysfunctional as Chernobyl.

Bella struggled to understand why Renee was suddenly so insistent about helping her. She hadn't shown any particular interest in her aid before – hell, she hadn't even shown up to talk to her but three times in the last fourteen days. What could have possibly triggered such a destructive maternal instinct?

She sighed and sank back onto her pillows, unsure as to what to do next. She didn't dare pick up one of the books Renee had left, and the TV was unappealing. Fed up with the solitary confinement of room 615, Bella resolved herself to another escape. She pulled her IV bags from their stand and hung them on the wheelchair's solution hooks. Bracing herself as before, she inched forward until her center was balanced over her good leg, before pitching her weight into the chair. Finally, she yanked a blanket off the bed and popped open the breaks. Peering around the corner, she found Irina reading through charts and tapping away at the computer.

"Going somewhere?" The nurse inquired pleasantly when Bella rolled out the doorway.

"For a stroll," Bella shrugged impishly.

Irina checked her watch and then glanced back up at her patient. "If you aren't back in twenty minutes, I'm calling in the cavalry. Be careful. You have your cell phone?"

"Um, no, actually. I don't know what happened to it after the accident."

"Here, take mine. My station number is on speed dial, so just dial two if you need me." Irina passed her phone off to Bella without another thought.

"Thanks, Irina." Bella smiled gratefully and tucked the phone into the pocket of her nightgown. She was genuinely thankful that Charlotte had taken the night off. While she loved her primary nurse, she needed a break. Irina was easygoing and was more willing to leave Bella to her own devices.

Bella wheeled herself toward the elevator, eager to flee the oppressive silence of the ICU. Every room she passed contained grieving families, ill patients, and injured men and women – their monitors beeped, machines whirred, and medication flowed. She couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore. Once inside the elevator, she breathed a deep sigh of relief. The radio crackled overhead, filtering crappy pop music through the speakers. She hummed along to some outdated tune and waited patiently for the first floor. Once the elevator landed, she rolled out and took off in the direction of the hospital's prayer garden. It was a small courtyard in the center of the hospital, open to the elements and furnished with benches and fountains.

Rolling up to the doors, Bella had to stop short and reign in the flash flood of emotions that knocked the breath out of her. Gasping, she gazed up at the door handle.

_I can't reach._

For the very first time, Bella wasn't pressing that damn shiny button for kicks. She _had_ to – she had no choice. Sucking in a deep breath, she reached forward to push the handicap button. The doors swung open slowly and Bella, somewhat reluctantly, wheeled through them.

To her great relief, someone had shoveled the paths through the garden. She pulled her blanket tight around her shoulders and made her way through the shallow snow to the center of the courtyard. Bella stopped in the center and pushed in the brakes. Sighing, she leaned back in the chair and tipped her head back to gaze at the bleak sky above. Gray and white clouds peered down at her, sprinkling her cheeks with wet snowflakes. She inhaled the cold air gratefully and relished the cold wind on her cheeks. She hadn't been outside in two months – no way would she take these next twenty minutes for granted.

In this place, Bella finally found herself capable of processing the time that had passed since the accident. She had missed Halloween and Thanksgiving, which genuinely upset her. Those were her favorite holidays. This year, she and Jessica had planned on dressing up as old women and going to dinner for the senior discount at The Melting Pot. Thanksgiving was supposed to be spent at home with her explosively charged family and their equally unstable relatives. With Christmas just around the corner, Bella prayed that maybe they would be able to have a civil holiday celebration. If they weren't capable of that, Bella might honestly run herself over with her wheelchair until she was dead.

Bella found herself unconsciously tracing the contours of her incomplete leg with her hands. Gazing down at the limb, Bella found a small flaw in the dressing. The cumbersome cast was long gone, but in its wake was left a thick wrap of bandages. Picking at the peeling corner, Bella contemplated just ripping the damn thing off.

_Why not?_ _It's not like it'll kill me to take a peek._

With that fleeting thought, she gave herself no time to reconsider. Digging her fingers into the cotton, she began to unwind the bandages. She did so slowly at first, but then found herself aggressively ripping into the gauze. It took a solid minute to get passed the initial layers and to the simple dressing. Bella hesitated with one hand over the tape as her brain caught up with her body.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself for her new reality. Gingerly, she peeled off the last barrier between her eyes and the limb. Her stomach churned, but she hardly flinched.

The knee was still intact, and it _looked_ like her knee, save for the incision scar extending from it up to mid-thigh. Subtle bruising colored the skin purple and yellow, and on top of that was hair begging to be shaved. Bella traced her hand down her thigh, gently easing it passed her knee and finally to the base of the stump. It was still a sight for sore eyes. The stitches had not dissolved and were still plain as day to the naked eye. The flesh was significantly bruised and scarred from the trauma of both the infection and the surgery. Probing the tender skin, Bella tested nerves in her crippled leg. When tiny shivers of pain rippled through the limb, she couldn't help the small sigh of relief that escaped her lips.

She allowed herself ten minutes to stare at and inspect the leg. Any more than that allotted time and she feared numerous consequences. Once those minutes had passed, Bella gingerly rewrapped the dressing as carefully as possible. Her job was haphazard at best, but, quiet frankly, she didn't care. Irina would be changing the bandages that evening, anyway.

Irina's phone buzzed in her pocket, startling her. Bella retrieved it and stared down at the number.

"Yes?"

"Oh good, you're alive. Twenty minutes is up, honey. It's back to the ICU with you," Irina chimed over the line.

Bella sighed reluctantly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on the way up."

The line disconnected and she tucked the phone back into her pocket. Securing the bandages on her leg and the blanket around her shoulders, she opened the brakes on the wheels again and flipped herself around. The snow had deepened over the last twenty-minutes, making her way back a little more strenuous.

By the time Bella had rolled onto the sixth floor, she was exhausted and her arms ached. Irina greeted her at the doors and wheeled her the rest of the way. Once inside the room, Bella did not protest when Irina hoisted her from the chair onto the bed.

"You're freezing, girl. Did you go outside?" Irina frowned as she tucked an additional blanket around her patient's waist.

Bella nodded unapologetically. "I needed some fresh air."

"No wonder you're exhausted; the cold is draining." Irina replaced her IV bags on the posts and turned to push the wheelchair back into the corner. "I'm going to order you some tea from the cafeteria. Any dinner preferences?"

"Is there macaroni and cheese?" Bella hedged eagerly.

Irina chuckled softly. "Yes, there is. Alright, I'll get that ordered for you. Do you need any more blankets?"

"I don't think so. Thanks, Irina."

"Do you mind visitors this evening? Charlotte told me you might not want any…"

Bella frowned. "I don't really care. If they come, let them in. I'll gladly kick them out if I have to."

"Of course," the nurse gave her one last grin before ducking out to phone the cafeteria.

Over the next hour, Bella drowned herself in cheesy goodness and "NCIS" reruns. The tea soothed her scratchy throat and warmed her chilled hands. The mac and cheese warmed her aching guts and managed to relax her tense muscles.

After Irina finished changing her bandages, the nurse instructed her to get some rest. It had been a long day and she knew Bella was worn out. Just as Bella was rolling over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, there was a soft knock in the doorway.

"Bella?" Carlisle stood in the entrance juggling charts and paperwork.

"Oh," Bella flipped back over, "hey, Doc. What's going on? Bad news?"

"No," Carlisle grinned, "some good news this time, actually."

"Well, come on, then," Bella urged, "spill it."

"I've been looking over your charts and speaking with your primary nurse," Carlisle eased into the room and settled at the foot of Bella's bed. He beamed at her, all sparkly blue eyes and brilliant pearly teeth. "Bella, you've been making great strides in recovery. If nothing goes astray, you're looking at being out of here no later than Saturday."

Bella counted the days in her head – today was Monday. "That's only six more days." She grinned back at the suddenly exuberant doctor.

"Now, we'll have to discuss further treatment, of course. There's still a long road ahead to conquer. Have you made a decision as far as pursuing prosthetics?"

Bella bit down on her bottom lip. "I guess I assumed it was in the cards already. Any words of advice?"

"Well, it all depends on the viability of the tissue and, of course, the finances. Insurance only covers so much."

"What can you tell me about the road ahead, Doc?" Bella murmured.

"The healing process is not an easy one. We have a lot of work to do." Carlisle softly squeezed her hand. "But, I will be here every step of the way, I assure you – and I'm confident my family will be, too."

Across town, Edward lay in his bed at the firehouse. He could hear Emmett and Jacob yelling at each other downstairs, engaged in a brutal game of Texas Hold 'em.

There were a few other silent contenders at the table, but the majority of the crew was snoring away in the darkness of the sleeping quarters.

Edward stared up at the ceiling, his tired mind drifting to Seattle General. He imagined Bella curled up in her bed, slumbering despite the constant wailing of the patients and machines around her. He pictured her soft, creamy cheeks and the subtle curve of the cupid's bow above her lip. Groaning softly, he ran a rough hand through the mop of hair atop his head. He wondered if she thought of him, too, when the nights were long and sleepless, or if he was lonesome in this unrequited attraction.

The alarms wailed through the night. Sirens and lights clouded his thoughts and senses, driving him onward in this job that was never finished. The lieutenant made the calls and extinguished the flames, just as his occupation demanded. The emergencies blurred together and yielded countless victims and unending damage. Edward plowed on through the night, eager to reach morning. His eyes ached for the glow of sunshine rather than flames – his skin for the warmth of its rays rather than the heat of the inferno.

When five o'clock finally tolled on the firehouse's clock, Edward stumbled out, passing the torch to an exhausted-looking Eric. The two exchanged a heavily loaded glance. Winter was the worst in these cities. People resorted to whatever means necessary to obtain warmth, and more often than not, that spelled disaster for the local firemen. Calls came in at an astonishing rate and nearly drove the men into the ground. Twenty-four hour shifts were bearable eight out of twelve months of the year; the remaining four were horrific.

"Let's get moving, Emmett." Edward called to his brother as they trudged out to the truck. Emmett moved at a slower pace, nursing a dreadful headache and a twisted ankle. The last call had beaten the daylights out of him, requiring him to haul not one, but two, men out of a burning shoe factory. He had, ironically, stumbled over a large pile of defect shoes and busted up his ankle.

"Sometimes I hate this job." Emmett grumbled as he settled back into the passenger's seat.

"You talk to Rose at all?" Edward asked as he shoved the keys into the ignition.

His brother shook his head in response. "Nope; she's probably still in the pissed off stage."

"Have fun sleeping on the couch, then, sweetheart." Edward smirked.

Emmett rolled his eyes and landed an elbow in his brother's ribs. "She'll be too busy with E.J. to notice me sneaking by. I'll pass out in bed before she sees and she doesn't have the muscle to move me."

"Good luck, bro." Edward laughed as he dumped Emmett on the snow-sheeted driveway of his house.

"I won't need it," Emmett called back as he limped up the slippery path.

Edward pulled away from the curb, fully intending to head home, but his path instinctually led him back to the center of the city. Rolling into the hospital parking lot, Edward looked up at the vast expanse of glass and steel. Cold frosted the windows and fog encased the peak of the building, creating a dreary morning haze.

The lieutenant scrubbed his weary eyes with a course hand and rolled his injured shoulder. What was he doing here? Surely, Bella had to be sick of him by now. Edward sighed and stepped out of the vehicle despite himself. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he ducked his head and jogged toward the entrance. He went through the standard security procedure, checking in at the main desk and phoning Bella's primary nurse. After a brief elevator ride to the sixth floor, Edward was buzzed into the ICU, only to stop short.

"What did you do?" Charlie had Seth shoved up against the far wall of the waiting room, their faces inches apart. "Your mother can't even get out of bed!"

"Then that's her own fault!" Seth protested, shoving at his father's arm. "I didn't do shit!"

"You're right you _didn't do shit_ – you didn't _do shit_ to make her feel any better about this situation! All you do is ridicule her! She is your mother, Seth!"

Seth finally gained enough leverage to shove the old man backwards. "You don't think I know that? I have to live with the fact that I came out of that woman for the rest of my life!"

"How could you be so hateful?" Charlie shouted. A few nurses trickled out of the corridor, curious and somewhat apprehensive. When one reached for her phone to dial security, Edward knew he had to break up the dispute.

Edward jogged up to the feuding men and inserted himself firmly between them. "Seth, Charlie, come on. Don't do this here."

"Do what? Defend myself?" Seth's tanned skin was colored scarlet and his chest heaved with furious breaths.

Edward held up a hand in caution. "Dude, relax. You don't want to get kicked out, do you? Bella needs you – both of you."

"Like she needed her mother? Well, he royally fucked that up!" Charlie snarled, clenching his fists.

"Dad!" Bella's voice exploded from the hall.

A shocked breath forced its way out of Charlie's lungs, leaving him reeling and unsteady. He scratched the back of his neck and murmured, "Bells…"

"You don't know the half of what happened with mom. Don't you _dare_ go blaming anything on Seth!" Bella puffed, wheeling herself into the room.

"Bella, you know what he -,"

She threw up her arms in complete disbelief. "Would you knock it off? Honestly! You're acting like a child! Go home, dad. I can't deal with this right now."

"Bella -, " he began.

"Charlie," Edward turned toward him and leveled him with an even glare, "you should go."

By the time Charlie Swan had cleared out of the ICU, Seth, Edward, and Bella were settled in room 615. The past twenty-four hours had been a hellish whirlwind for all of them. Seth reclined in the seat beneath the window, counting to ten and taking deep breaths. Bella rested in her bed, propped up against the incline. Edward sat at her feet, flipping through emails on his phone.

"So, good news…" Bella hedged.

"You had your third nipple removed?" Seth quipped.

She shot him a scowl. "It's a freckle, dammit. Not a nipple. Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Shoot," Seth smirked.

"Carlisle said I'll be out of here on Saturday."

Edward shot up with a grin on his face. "That's great, Bella!" Without thinking, he leaned forward to pull her into a warm embrace.

Bella giggled, slightly abashed. "I thought so."

"Wait," Seth sat up straighter in his chair, suddenly concerned, "do you know where you're staying?"

"Um…" Bella's brows furrowed. "I'm going home."

"Bella," Edward grabbed her hand, "you can't go back to your apartment."

"Why not?" She was growing more and more defensive by the minute. These were the two people she'd been most excited to tell and they were ruining her moment.

"It's not…accessible." Seth explained, his anxiety mounting.

"I am _not_ moving back in with mom and dad." Bella nearly cried, suddenly horrified at the prospect.

"Bells," Seth frowned, "I thought they would have told you by now… I mean, I would take you in, but it's the same deal. It's an apartment. Mom and dad already made the arrangements."

"Shit," She breathed, heavily disheartened. Bella sank back on her pillows and felt defeat seep into her bones. "I'd just assumed I'd be going back to my apartment."

"We'll jailbreak you," Edward grinned halfheartedly.

"You better," Bella muttered, "because I may just knife them in their sleep."

"Well, then we'll _really_ have to jailbreak you!" Seth offered her an encouraging smile. When Bella returned a frustrated glower, he sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'll call mom and dad and get them in here. We'll work this out."

And work it out…they did.

Charlie didn't come by the hospital in person, but he did pick up on Seth's third attempt to call. Despite the tension, Bella was his little girl. He wasn't about to turn his back on her now. Besides, he'd discussed the situation with Carlisle and Renee shortly after the accident. Bella obviously couldn't stay in her apartment – it was small and risky in the case of an emergency. Charlie had already set to work making modifications to the house; it was a done deal. A handicap shower had been installed in the first floor bathroom, and Bella's belongings had been moved into the guest bedroom. Her fate was sealed.

"How was work?" Bella asked when Edward slipped back into the room. He had just walked Seth out to the elevators.

Edward shrugged. "Same as usual – it sucked."

"You look like shit." She stated brusquely. "You need to sleep."

"I can sleep when I'm dead," he rolled his eyes and dropped into the chair beside her.

"Come on, lay down." Bella scooted to the edge of the bed and patted the open space.

Edward quirked a speculative brow. "People will talk. It'll be a real scandal."

She grinned, genuinely amused. "More scandalous than last week when you walked in on me naked?"

He blanched. "You didn't answer when I knocked on the door!"

Bella couldn't contain the laughter bubbling on her lips. "I know, dipshit. Come on."

"When the tabloids publish this…" Edward huffed dramatically as he climbed onto the bed. Bella rolled her eyes and held the blankets open so he could shimmy inside. They settled comfortably on their sides, eyes locked and cheeks stained pink.

"What happened at work?"

"Not much," Edward shrugged; he unconsciously reached up to brush a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "We got a couple weird calls. Actually," he snorted, "we did get a call from a drunk guy claiming his TV was on fire."

"Was it?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "No, it was just the Yule log – you know the one that's televised every year at Christmas?"

"You mean the onscreen fire?" Bella giggled.

"Exactly; he thought the TV was burning. So, we get there and this guy is just wasted. He's stumbling around in his underwear outside and screaming about the fire. We got in there, realized it was bogus, and then Tyler just hosed it down with a fire extinguisher to get the guy to shut up."

Bella theatrically fanned herself. "You boys are real heroes."

Edward provided her with one of his brilliant crooked grins. "Tell me about it. Where would we be without brave men like us extinguishing virtual fireplaces?"

She flicked his ear. "You're also _very _humble."

"Let's see, what other thrilling stories can I ravish you with…" He bit down lightly on his bottom lip, drawing Bella's eyes to the pink skin. She nibbled down on her own lip, a little surprised by the nerves quivering in her belly. "Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly, his eyes lighting up a brilliant shade of emerald. "We received a call at one this morning about a cat stuck in tree."

"Isn't that pretty common?" Bella forced herself to relax by shifting her hips back.

"Well, not as common as you'd think," he explained, "but it's not something totally unexpected. Anyway, it was on the Seattle University campus, so we were a little suspicious in the first place. We pull up in front of the dorms and there's this massive crowd gathered around a tree. So, we haul the ladders up to the trunk, I start climbing, look up, and there's this _fat_ _kid_ dressed in a _cat suit!_ It was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. Apparently, he was in the middle of some frat initiation. The poor kid was terrified of heights, though. Someone heard him crying and called 911. It took Mike, Tyler, and me to get him down."

"Oh my God," Bella sniggered, "that's _awesome._"

"Yeah," Edward sighed, his eyes fluttering wearily, "calls like that are great. They make the job a little easier."

"You should get some sleep," Bella murmured, her fingers lightly tracing his cheekbone. "You've been up for twenty-four hours."

"You don't mind?" He yawned and arched backwards, joints popping and muscles flexing.

Bella shrugged. "You watched me sleep for a month. I'm pretty sure I can handle you taking a nap."

"Fair enough," he breathed, eyes flickering shut. In just a few moments, his breath had evened out and his face was entirely serene. Intrigued, Bella outlined his jaw with delicate fingertips. She ran an affectionate hand through his messy locks and smoothed out the knots. Growing sleepy, she pulled her hand back and tucked it under her side. Curling forward, she inched her head just a little closer to Edward's and sighed. Her eyes fluttered closed and a heavy breath escaped her lips, fanning over Edward's face. Within minutes, she was slumbering peacefully.

Charlotte peeked in the room when she arrived for her shift, only to find a second body curled up in her patient's bed. The old nurse couldn't fight the warm grin on her face and, caving to her gossipy tendencies, tiptoed off to retrieve Heidi and Irina before they could leave. The three nurses crept into the room and peered over the side of the bed, fighting shameless giggles and sighs.

Bella was curled up against Edward's chest, her head buried in one of his shoulders. His left arm was tucked around her and his chin rested atop her head. They breathed in sync, chests rising and falling against each other. Charlotte shoved an open palm at the other two nurses and waved her fingers.

"Pay up," she mouthed. Heidi and Irina rolled their eyes and delved into their purses, retrieving five dollars a piece. With one last wistful peek at the two bodies nestled together, the three nurses tiptoed out of the room, leaving them to their saccharine repose.

Hours later, Bella sat in the ICU waiting room curled up in her wheelchair. In her palm was a folded note from Edward – one she'd found on her pillow when she'd awoken at noon. It read:

_Bella,_

_ Thank you for the nap :) I haven't slept that well in years. I've gone home to shower, but I'll be back later with dinner. Chinese food sound good to you? It better, because that's what I'm picking up. Oh, by the way, you talk in your sleep. _

_See you soon,_

_Edward _

She gazed out at the city life below, agitated that she would soon be taken away from it. She would be separated from her friends and her job; torn from the excitement of the city lights and the people and_…Edward._ She didn't want to accept fate's looming hand – she'd already been screwed over by it once.

_I have no choice_, Bella thought. A defeated sigh escaped her lips.

She thought back to the last conversation she'd had with Seth before he left. His words echoed in her mind.

"_It's just another phase in your life," _he'd told her. _"It's another step in the healing process- moving on."_

"Yeah," Bella now muttered to herself, "well, the healing process sucks."

* * *

**Remember to review for your teaser of the next chapter! Your support is humbling. Thank you.**

**Also, thank you to my extraordinary pre-readers. Sarah, your creativity and ability to sort through my insane ideas is incredible. Meagan, your editing is the reason I've stopped receiving angry PMs from readers about mistakes. **

**-Emma**


	8. Chapter Eight: Embrace the Suck

**Thanks again to those who reviewed and ****shared their personal stories with me. I truly appreciate all of your feedback. You guys are wonderful. Oh, and a side note, I've joined the blogging world. You can pick up the link on my profile. Follow me to stay up to date on what I'm working on next. I've got a few excerpts posted already, so check them out and let me know what you think.  
**

**Note: This chapter is rated M. You're welcome.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any __reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Embrace the Suck**

Bella pressed her forehead against the cool glass and breathed in deep. Her breath fogged on the pane. Snow fell thick on the ground outside, both agitating and awing the people below. Her eyes followed a little girl racing down the sidewalk avoiding snowballs tossed by a young boy in pursuit. The child bumped into a man with a briefcase, causing him to stumble. Bella imagined the angry words flying out of his mouth and the embarrassment on the children's faces. Her mind drifted back to her childhood winters – hours spent playing in the snow and losing snowball fights with Seth. She felt the cool wind on her face as she relived the one instance where Charlie attempted to teach her how to ski. Her legs tingled in anticipation, drawing her back to the present.

She sat in her new, personal wheelchair in the ICU waiting room with her belongings at her side. Alice and Angela had come by an hour before to help dress and bathe her. Bella picked at her jeans curiously. They were tucked under her right leg, _temporarily_ as Alice promised. Her new fashion endeavor was to research pants for those with partial limbs. Bella thought that to be a bit morbid, and offered to just cut the bottoms off the jeans herself. Alice appeared utterly horrified at the suggestion and swore that she would never allow such a thing.

Bella glanced down at her single foot and inspected the new, brown leather boot on it. Expensive, obviously, and not hers, obviously. She sighed, a little irked by Alice's more than generous spending. Perturbed by the lonesome shoe, she focused back on the snow outside and pulled her green sweater tighter around her shoulders. At least _that_ was her own.

"Bella?" Doctor Cullen squatted at her side. She glanced down at him expectantly. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Most definitely," she nodded, forcing a smile.

"Alright, discharge paperwork has been taken care of, your things are packed… So, all that's left is just a few reminders. Charlotte already taught you how to care for and clean your leg; just remember no harsh soaps on any incision points. Also, remember to always use the bath chair, and _please_, for the sake of your loved ones and yourself, always allow someone to help you in and out of the shower. What else? Let's see… Oh, your next appointment is scheduled for Tuesday, the fourteenth, with Dr. Gerandy and myself. It will be a standard checkup, and there we can further discuss pursuing prosthetics. You've been referred to Saint Luke's rehabilitation, and it looks like your case has gone to… Carmen Denali. She's a very good physical therapist, Bella. Your first appointment with her is on the thirteenth. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Um, not that I can think of…" Bella bit down on her bottom lip, growing more anxious by the second.

"I've already briefed your parents on certain caretaking procedures, so I think it's okay to leave you in their hands now. Are you sure you don't have any questions?" Carlisle rested his hand on her quivering fist.

"Actually…" Bella sighed. "How long does it take to go through the whole prosthetic leg procedure? I mean, once I have one, how low will it take to be able to…walk on my own?"

Carlisle pursed his lips and paused to carefully choose his words. "It can take anywhere from a few months to a few years. The process is different for everyone, really. For now, you just need to take care of your leg. Keep the protective limb cover over it, and remember the prosthetic socks we've given you. Those need to remain clean at all times to avoid infection. At your next appointment, depending on the swelling, we can begin fitting you for the prosthetic. The measurements may change over time, as the limb undergoes changes as it heals."

"Thanks, Doc." Bella smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"Of course!" Carlisle hopped to his feet, all cracking joints and stiff knees. "Seth, I believe she's all yours."

"I don't think so," Charlotte and Irina chimed as they jogged into the room. "We need to say goodbye." The nurses pulled Bella in for two warm hugs, and when they moved away there were tears trickling down each of their faces.

"Thank you," Bella breathed, gripping their hands tightly.

Charlotte leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart. Keep in touch. You have both of our numbers."

"Ready to get going, Bells?" Seth stepped in to grab her bags.

Bella nodded, this time with a genuine smile. "Yeah, I think I am."

Seth hauled the bags over his shoulder and placed his hands on the back of the wheelchair. With one last thanks and a hug from the nurses, the two set off for the elevator. Bella wiped the tears from her eyes, suddenly more ready to leave than she'd been just a few minutes before.

"Mom and dad have everything ready," Seth told her as they moved into the elevator. "Alice helped them redecorate, and Jess moved most of your things over."

"Great," Bella nodded in an attempt to reassure herself.

"It's going to be fine, Bells." Seth kissed the top of her head. "Just breathe."

Once outside, Seth wheeled her towards his waiting SUV. He popped the breaks beside the passenger door and jogged around the back to toss Bella's bags into the trunk.

"Alright, arms around my neck," he told her.

She looped her arms around Seth's neck and allowed him to haul her up to his chest. He lifted her into the passenger's seat and reached around to secure the seatbelt. While he folded up the wheelchair and tossed it into the trunk, Bella switched on the radio and tuned to some abstract station. She leaned back in her seat and inhaled the familiar scent of coffee and cigarettes.

"You've got to stop smoking," Bella muttered when Seth slid into the driver's seat.

He pulled the door shut and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, that's what you've been saying for years."

"And are you going to?"

"When it kills me," Seth smirked.

The drive out of Seattle was slow and tedious. City drivers had no idea how to handle snow. By the time they got on the freeway, it 'd been half an hour. Bella relaxed in her seat and fiddled with her new phone. It was some smart contraption; not at all like her simple flip phone.

After some time, Bella was able to reach a point where she could simply drift in and out of consciousness. Trees flashed by the window, blanketed with snow and ice. Her weary eyes took them in quick bursts, unable to distinguish one from the other. Traffic was moving typically slow, something that Bella was grateful for this morning. Cars slid on the frozen pavement and horns blared; Seth rolled his eyes and groaned.

"If I get hit by another car," Bella mumbled through her sleepy haze, "I will hold it over your head for eternity."

Seth glanced over at, entirely incredulous. "Morbid, much?"

"I'm just saying," she smirked.

Her brother shook his head and sighed. "You're killing me here, Bells."

"It's my job."

"Speaking of killing, have you talked to mom or dad?" Seth hedged, his voice colored with thorough annoyance.

"Not since they came by the hospital for Carlisle's caretaker lecture." Bella rolled the dial on the radio, abruptly irritated by the music.

Seth pursed his lips. "Bells…what happened with mom?"

She grunted in response, unwilling to answer. Wiggling onto her side, she pressed her face flush to the window in order to avoid Seth's prying eyes.

"What the hell, Bella?" Seth groaned, whacking her on the shoulder with his right hand.

Bella shrugged in response. "It doesn't matter; just let it go."

The remainder of the drive to Forks was relatively silent, but not in an oppressive fashion. It was a companionable stillness – one that both Bella and Seth had inherited from their father. Words weren't necessary communicative conduits, because, more often than not, the quiet spoke louder.

Bella shifted anxiously as the three and a half hour drive began to wind down. The Forks exit ramp was rapidly nearing; Bella's heart stuttered in her chest. Pressing one hand over her left breast, she gingerly fingered the small protrusion where her pacemaker strained against the skin. Tracing the scar tissue surrounding it, she willed her nerves into tenuous submission. Seth turned off the freeway despite the nauseous pit forming in his gut; instinctually, the siblings clutched each other's hands.

The snow had fallen thicker in Forks by the looks of it. Trees bowed under the weight of the white blanket and massive berms lined the streets. Christmas lights decorated the town, as was Forks tradition. Rudolph the inflatable reindeer sagged atop Banner's Grocery.

"It never changes," Bella mumbled.

Seth nodded in agreement. "I've stopped expecting it to."

"I guess I just figured that everyone would move on when we did." She confessed in a despondent whisper.

Her brother frowned and spared a glance in her direction. "Did you know Lauren still lives here?"

"Lauren Mallory?"

"She married Ben _Senior._"

"As in Ben Cheney's father? The car salesman?"

"That's the one. Now, she's got a kid and a drinking problem."

Bella felt a sympathetic twinge in her chest. "She was supposed to get out of here. She wanted to be a dancer for some big company; she was good enough, too."

"It just goes to show," Seth shifted up in his seat and offered Bella a reassuring smile, "that no matter how bad we have it, someone always has it worse."

"You're just trying to butter me up." Bella grunted in reply.

He tossed her a wicked grin. "And why would I ever do that?"

"Because we're _literally_ driving through the gates of hell right now," Bella gazed up at the old Victorian home. The vast white house loomed ahead, adorned with blue shutters and hedges of rose bushes. The long, narrow driveway led them to the back of the house, where the small patch of pavement had already been filled with three unfamiliar vehicles.

"Who's here?" She inquired hesitantly.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Ben's dad is a better car salesman than we thought."

"You're an idiot," Bella pitched him a glare.

Instead of responding, Seth hopped out of the cab to retrieve her wheelchair from the trunk. Fiddling with the stubborn locks, he wasted a good two minutes cursing at the chair. By the time he finally flipped the last release, Bella was leaning out her door smothering her giggles.

"Shut up, B."

She grinned despite his scowl. "Come get me, dipshit. It's freezing."

Leaning into the car, Seth slipped his arms beneath her knees and behind her shoulders. Bella's knees went slack, sending an onslaught of prickling nerves up her legs. She grimaced and shifted uncomfortably as Seth lowered her into the wheelchair. Once she was settled, she popped the breaks and followed Seth around the side of the car while he retrieved her bags.

"You ready?" Seth slammed the trunk shut and fixed his anxious eyes on the house.

Bella bobbed her reluctantly. "Not really, but yeah, let's go."

Rolling up to the front door, she frowned at the sight of the newly installed ramp. Someone had salted it in order to fend off the slick winter ice. Rolling her neck to void the bedlam from her mind, she gripped the wheels and pushed herself up to the front porch. Seth reached around her to turn the knob and the door swung open, revealing an unexpected, rowdy horde of friends and family.

"What is this?" Bella blanched, on the verge of either vomiting or crying.

"Welcome home, baby." Charlie stepped out of the throng to embrace his daughter. As his arms enfolded her small, trembling body, she inhaled deeply, soothed by the familiar scent of pine and campfire.

Bella used her strength to hold him there for a few additional seconds. "Thanks, Dad."

A few of her tears soaked into the shoulder of his flannel. "I'm glad you're home."

Bella desperately wished she could return the sentiment, but her gut ached at the thought of spewing the lie in her father's arms. Instead, she nodded mutely and gave him one last squeeze. As Charlie backed away, the masses swarmed. Bella gaped at the sight of the Cullens mingling with her volatile relatives. Edward stood beside her Aunt Jane – Renee's sister and an absolute cougar, complete with fake tits and bleached hair. The cat already had her claws unsheathed and her eyes fixed on his impressive build.

"Bella," Edward's eyes shone with blatant relief.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Bella murmured as he folded her into a firm embrace.

"Your mom and Esme plotted this, I swear." He shrugged helplessly. Maneuvering around the back of the wheelchair, he managed to push her the rest of the way into the living room so Seth could escape the doorway. Bella's eyes scanned the room, identifying the members of the crowd. Emmett lounged on the couch, sweet talking Grandma Swan and Renee. Rosalie was chasing E.J. around the dining room table. Alice was perched on the steps leading into the sunken living room with Paul cradled in her arms. Angela and Esme could be heard ordering people around the kitchen with their spatulas. Jasper was chatting with Uncle Phil in the corner – Charlie's younger, and incredibly outspoken, brother.

"This is insanity." Bella groaned, slumping back in her chair.

Edward tossed her a reassuring grin. "They just wanted to welcome you home. Plus, there's awesome food. You can't complain about that after two months of hospital muck."

"I suppose," she sighed as exhaustion rooted itself in her bones. "I'm just tired. I was planning on taking a nap."

"Well, you'll rest better tonight, at least."

"Yeah, yeah," Bella nodded absentmindedly, craning her neck around to scout a clear path to her new bedroom. "Will you excuse me?"

Without waiting for his reply, Bella flipped her chair around and wheeled toward the kitchen. She passed through, mercifully avoiding the attention of the cooks, and rolled down the short hallway that branched off of the open living space. At the end of the hall were two doors – one led to the bathroom, the other to what had been the guest room. Leaning forward, Bella grappled for the knob and twisted it in her clammy palm. The door swung open and lightly smacked the wall. Rolling past the doorway, Bella gaped at the newly decorated bedroom.

The walls were a lovely shade of purple and the trim had been painted white. The large window on the far wall was draped in soft, sheer, cream curtains that were wound with icicle lights. A large bed rested in the center of the room, and a modified, padded step was situated against the left side of the frame. The bedding was white with black, crushed velvet vines decorating the bottom. Her old vanity sat against the right wall with an inch of the legs sawed off. The small closet was packed with her clothes already, and there were family photos hung on the walls. Overall, the room was precisely what Bella needed. It was soothing and a place to call her own, despite the enemy territory surrounding it.

_The work of Alice and Angela, of course, _Bella thought. _If it had been up to mom, everything would be yellow and covered in zoo animals._

She wheeled back into the door to close it. It clicked shut, effectively dulling the roar of the mob to a murmur. Alone in the near silence, she took a deep breath and held it. The air was permeated with the scent of Renee's incense and Charlie's natural, woodsy musk. Bella could hear the rumbling of the old radiator in the hall, as well as the familiar creaks and moans of the protesting floorboards.

Exhaling, Bella pushed herself toward the bed. She ran a delicate hand along the puffy comforter and bunched the fabric in her hand. For a moment, she considered locking the door and hauling herself into bed. The idea was irrefutably appealing.

"Bella?" Someone rapped their knuckles on the door.

Suppressing a whimper, she called, "Come in!"

"Hey, B," Jessica poked her head in, brandishing a luminous grin. "You like your new digs?"

"Yeah," Bella tossed her a feeble smile. "Did you do this?"

"It was a combined effort," Jess explained as she plopped down on the edge of the bed. "Alice and Angela did most of the designing; I just did the heavy lifting."

"I miss our apartment, Jess." Bella rasped, scrubbing her tired eyes.

Her friend nodded in despondent agreement. "It sucks – a lot. I don't like living alone."

"Me, either."

"You're not alo-," she stopped midsentence, reconsidering. "Okay, yeah. It sucks equally – but, you know what? Embrace the suck."

"Whore," Bella snorted in tandem with an exaggerated eye roll. "You staying here tonight?"

"Of course! You know I wouldn't abandon you on the first night. The second and third, yes, because I adore my bed, but I'll kick it here tonight." Jessica sipped her wine and nudged Bella's arm with the tip of her boot.

"Dinner!" Renee's voice resonated down the hall, seeping through the closed door despite Bella's best efforts to drown it out.

"I'm going to lose my mind," she muttered, tipping back to stare at the blank ceiling.

Jess nodded and downed the last of her wine. "Yep; no doubt about that. Now, come on, I'm starving."

The two girls exited the room and were straightaway overwhelmed by the thunder of voices, footsteps, and plates scraping. The noise reverberated in the hall, multiplying the chaos and triggering a significant climb in Bella's anxiety levels.

"I hate crowds. They _know_ that." Bella carped furiously, already wheeling backwards.

"Uh no, I don't think so. Come on." Jessica grappled for the handles of the wheelchair and resisted Bella's escape. The wheels locked up, caught between the tension of the push and pull.

"Jess," she whined obstinately.

Her friend gave the chair a substantial shove, forcing Bella's hands from the wheels. "Don't do this, Bella Bug. Esme and Angela worked really hard putting dinner together. At least eat before you retreat to your hermit hole."

"Hermit hole?" Bella quirked a dubious eyebrow.

"It's all I have right now. Get a couple more glasses of wine in me and I'll have a better arsenal." Jessica gradually began to push the chair down the hall, all the while praying Bella wouldn't spook and jam her fingers in the spokes. They emerged from the shaded hall and were instantaneously immersed in light and attention. Bella cringed, but Jessica simply utilized the wheelchair as a battering ram to clear a path to the front of the dinner line. She dropped two plates into Bella's hands and then began loading up on the extravagant dishes. Two heaping piles of ravioli, garlic bread, and salad later, the girls were settled at the dining table.

Bella didn't dare set the brakes on her chair, fully believing that a quick escape may be necessary before the meal's end. Jessica sat on her right, and Emmett crowded in on her left. The two acted as decent buffers from the lunacy that was her family. Edward took up residence across the table, flanked by Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. Seth and Angela placed themselves at the heads of the table, effectively shutting out any other relatives. Charlie, Renee, Esme, Grandma Swan, Jane, and Phil dined in the living room, all elderly gossip and graying hair.

"This is crazy," Bella muttered to her food.

Emmett bumped her with his shoulder. "Cheer up, Sweet B."

"Sure, right after I impale myself with this fork." She grumbled irritably.

"I wouldn't do that," Emmett chided, "otherwise you'll have to call the fire department to get it out. Two hard things stuck inside you in two months? Now, that's just embarrassing."

"You're a dick." She pinched the back of his arm.

"Hey!" He jerked away. "That hurt."

"Then stop harassing her, dipshit." Jasper flicked a ravioli square at Emmett's face.

Stunned, he peeled the cheesy mess from his eyebrows and lobbed a glare back at Jasper. "Uncalled for."

"You're both behaving like children," Edward mused, tilting back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Whatever you say, _father._" Jasper reached around Alice to knock Edward's chair back. Tumbling backwards, Edward reacted swiftly, throwing one arm out to catch himself against the wall.

"Smooth move," Bella appraised his precarious stance with a slight sneer.

"It's how I get all the ladies." Edward tossed her a wicked grin as he righted himself.

The rest of dinner passed without any major incident. The group chatted aimlessly, not entirely willing to broach anything heavy just yet. After a few tense minutes, Bella permitted herself to relax. The party was delaying the inevitable, something which, she supposed, she should be grateful for. Emmett and Seth told their standard, terrible jokes and the girls simply grinned and bore it for their benefit. Edward couldn't help his wandering eyes throughout the course of the meal. When he wasn't rolling them or scowling at his siblings, they were fixed on the young woman across the table. Her dark eyes were lidded with exhaustion and yet lit with flecks of genuine amusement. Her lips rounded up on the corners in a slight smile, but never quite reached her eyes. He could see the shadow of premature lines around her mouth and beneath her lids. She was noticeably drained; Edward felt a twinge of sympathy in his gut. He knew she didn't desire this party, and yet here they were, thrusting, what she considered to be an unjustified celebration upon her.

Bella did what she could to sincerely appreciate the company of her loved ones for the remainder of the evening. No amount of wine could, however, lessen the taught strain in her cheeks when she forced a smile, or eliminate the bogus peal in her laughter. Edward lingered near her side, warding off the unwanted advances of certain relatives. Renee pressed herself into the background, simply acting as a polite hostess rather than a concerned mother for the evening. Bella appreciated the gesture greatly. She adored her mother, but was not yet willing to face the demons tucked away in the closet. Those skeletons could wait for another time.

Charlie doted, as was habitual for the old man. He pitter-pattered about, refilling Bella's drinks and assuring that she was comfortable and secure. Seth observed the entire debacle without a word, choosing instead to fold away his personal disputes for a different day. Paul slumbered in his warm arms and Angela leaned into his side, her eyes flickering with fatigue. He eyed the clock on the wall and sighed at the hour. It was already seven o'clock and a three hour drive still loomed before them. He didn't relish the thought of leaving Bella for the wolves, but the hour was growing late and the roads were already troublesome.

"Bells," he murmured as he swooped in for a hug, "we're going to get out of here. It's late and I have to work in the morning."

"Ok," she breathed into the crook of his neck. She locked her arms around his shoulders for a moment longer. "I'll miss you."

"We'll visit on the weekends, sweetie. It's not too far away." Seth assured her as he pulled away. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he mumbled, "Don't let them get to you. You're better than all of the bullshit."

"Thanks, Seth." She sighed, cupping his cheek in one tender hand. "I love you, brother."

Once Seth was gone, the real anxiety began to creep into her system. He was her best friend and the only person she truly trusted. Without his solid presence, she felt like bait for the sharks. Edward perceived the unease radiating from her the moment it hatched. He slipped one unassuming hand into her own and squeezed. She peered up at him through moist, grateful eyes and offered him the first honest smile of the evening. There was something soothing about his company – a solidity that she once believed only existed in her brother. Steadying her breath, she leaned her head into Edward's side and inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla and flames.

Across the room, Alice observed the two with a small smile. There was an energy between them – an aura so easy and open that Alice felt the warmth root itself in her own chest. Best friends were a beautiful thing, and Alice imagined where the relationship might travel.

Jasper wound his arm about her waist, pulling her from her reverie. "Stop it. I know what you're doing."

"And what exactly might that be?" She inquired with a subtle hint of annoyance.

He grinned knowingly. "You're matchmaking. Let them be. They'll find each other in the end if it's meant to happen."

"He deserves it, Jazz," she sighed into his shoulder. "After everything he's been through, he deserves that kind of love."

"They both do," Jasper conceded.

As the hours wore on, the crowd gradually began to shrink. Rosalie and Emmett departed with a tuckered out E.J. in their arms. Jane and Phil ducked out under the guise of the late hour, but Bella suspected they were after something more than sleep. Alice and Jasper kissed her goodbye and promised to visit soon, before taking their leave with Esme in tow. Charlie excused himself around nine to drive his mother home, leaving Edward and Jessica as the final lingering patrons.

"Will you come visit?" Bella murmured. She sat on the front porch, her eyes trained on the fireman before her.

Edward offered her his crooked grin. "Of course! We still have a date, don't we?"

A warm pink blush stained her cheeks. "Yeah, I guess we do."

He bent over to enfold her in his arms and held her there for a few additional moments. "Get some sleep, Bella. I'll call you soon."

She watched with weary, despondent eyes as he turned away. With hands shoved in his coat pockets, Edward trudged through the deep snow. His breath turned to mist in the cold December air; his pale cheeks stung from the chill.

Bella watched until the massive black truck pulled away and the taillights disappeared into the night. Lungs smarting from the cold, she wheeled back into the house and closed the door at her back. Renee was in the kitchen washing dishes and packaging leftovers. Jessica sat on the counter beside the sink toweling plates and silverware.

"Hey, Jess?" She rolled into the kitchen still avoiding her mother's gaze. "Could you help me shower and change?"

"Sure, B." Jess hopped of the counter and abandoned her dishrag. Following her friend down the length of the hallway, she trailed her path into the bathroom. Once inside, she admired the size of the new shower. It was entirely open, with two clear doors that came up to her waist, and a sturdy bench situated around the length of the walls. Handles adorned the tile, and a large rain-style showerhead hung from the ceiling. In addition, a detachable hose sat low on the wall, within Bella's reach.

"Holy shit," Bella rasped at the sight.

"They sure spent a pretty penny on this." Jess whistled.

"You sure you don't mind helping?"

She shook her head. "Bells, I've seen your tits before and Lady V doesn't scare me. Don't worry about it."

Squatting in front of the chair, she tugged at the bottom of Bella's shirt and dragged it up over her head. After discarding the top in the corner, she quickly slipped off the single boot and tossed it into the pile. With nimble fingers, she undid the fly and button on Bella's jeans. Instinctually, Bella braced herself on the arms of the chair and pushed her hips out of the seat. Jessica tugged gently on the denim, scooting it down her friend's legs as quickly and carefully as possible. She masked a grimace when the pants inched passed the end of the right leg and stomached the horror as she peeled off the limb cover. Repeating the process for Bella's simple cotton underwear, she tossed the last of the clothes into the corner.

"Arms," she softly instructed as she leaned over. Winding her arms about Jessica's neck, Bella supported as much of her own weight as possible while Jess hauled her naked body out of the seat. Sidestepping the wheelchair, Jessica maneuvered into the shower and settled Bella on the bench. She slipped out of the stall and latched the short, glass doors shut. Reaching for the handles, she turned them until a warm spray of water was emitted.

"Thanks, Jess." Bella murmured, more than a little self-conscious.

She nodded to acknowledge the thanks. "I'm just going to grab you some pajamas. Holler if you need me." As she slipped out, the door shut behind her with a soft click.

Bella leaned back against the cold tile wall and liberated a burdened sigh. The warm water soothed her aching muscles and bit into her still tender skin. She shifted uncomfortably on the plastic seat and tried to settle beneath the hot stream. It took a few awkward minutes to adjust; Bella mourned the loss of her ritualistic weekend bubble baths.

She scrubbed her hair to rid it of the hospital odor, and, at long last, ran a razor over her legs and underarms. Bella worked mechanically, refusing to emotionally acknowledge the changes in her naked body. Her hands did not shake; her eyes did not cry. She steeled herself against the sensitive onslaught, effectively denying the insecurities bubbling beneath the surface of her skin.

"Bella?" Jessica poked her head in the doorway. "You ready to get out?"

"Yeah," she bobbed her head in response. "Come and get me, sweet cheeks."

"I think you're supposed to buy me dinner first, sailor." Jessica snorted as she shut the door behind her. She laid Bella's fresh pajamas out on the counter, before turning to shut off the water. Treading lightly on the slick tile, she unlatched the doors and tiptoed inside the stall. She yanked a towel off the nearby rack and pressed it into Bella's hands. Bella wiped down her torso and wrung out her hair, before handing the towel back to Jess. She worked hastily and gingerly to towel off Bella's legs and then discarded the soaked cloth in the corner.

"I didn't think our first date would end quite like this," Bella muttered as Jessica hoisted her nude, dripping body off the bench.

"You know me," Jess grunted as she backed out of the stall, "I like to move fast."

It was more difficult to dress Bella than to undress her, but the combined efforts of the two eventually worked out. Hair done up in a bun and body clothed in a warm pair of sweats and a tank top, Bella wheeled out of the humid bathroom. The cold, dry air of the hall assaulted her lungs and sponged the beads of sweat from her hairline. The house was silent, with only a few scattered lights on for safety. Renee and Charlie were already tucked away in their bedroom on the second floor, their minds racing and their hearts aching.

"Sleep sounds nice," Bella sighed as they made their way into the bedroom.

Jess pulled the chair up short and popped in the breaks. "Okay, this is going to be a lot harder. I apologize in advance if I drop your sorry ass."

Bella snorted and gestured toward the bed. "I can do this part, Jess; no worries. Just get me closer." Her friend obeyed after a moment's hesitation. With the brakes locked, Bella repeated the process she'd learned at the hospital. Dragging her left leg out of the footrest, she dropped it on the floor and pitched her weight out over it. Catching the bed with her forearms, Bella hoisted herself away from the chair and halfway up the mattress. With one final twist, she landed her body safely on the bed; her chest heaved with effort. Jessica tugged the blankets out from under Bella and yanked them up to her waist.

"Scoot over, B." She mumbled as she crawled onto the opposite side of the bed.

"I miss sleepovers," Bella lolled her head to the side with a mischievous grin.

Jessica chuckled breathlessly. "Bells, you used to be the _worst_ bed buddy. You kicked in your sleep."

"And talked – can't forget talked."

"_Talk_, as in you still talk in your sleep, slut."

"At least I have pleasant conversations! Do you remember the shit that used to fly out of Garrett's mouth? I could hear him in the other room!"

"Oh, _God,_ yes… He was a nice guy, but that man had the mouth of a sailor."

"You have questionable taste in men," Bella nudged her with an elbow.

"So do you! Do you not remember Riley?" Jessica stared at her, wide-eyed and flabbergasted.

"Uh," Bella breathed, "he had a _very _nice body."

"Yeah, and he also banged his cousin."

"_Second_ cousin," she muttered petulantly.

"Incest is the best, put your sister to the test…" Jessica sang.

Bella landed a punch on her shoulder. "Knock it off. You're disgusting."

As the night wore on, the girls prattled on about memories and stories. They curled close and whispered silly secrets, overjoyed to lose themselves in their youth for the evening.

Three hours away, Edward Cullen was rolling up the driveway to his house. The vast glass home loomed ahead, terribly empty and dark. It was a multi-level, box of a place, with walls constructed of glass. The interior walls were painted various shades of blues and grays, and the furniture was composed of cold, black leather. Stainless steel appliances adorned the sparsely stocked kitchen. The floors were dark, bare wood, and ice to the touch.

_This was her place_, Edward lamented as he stepped into the shady entryway. Flipping on the lights, he gazed blankly at the bare walls. Every picture of her was gone – probably buried in a landfill somewhere. He sighed and dumped his keys in the bowl near the door. Trudging passed the living room, he ascended the steps to the second floor, which was primarily composed of his bedroom. The pristinely organized chamber glared back at him, cold and uninviting.

_She made this place warm_, he thought, _ and she took the heat with her when she left._

He didn't bother with pajamas. Stripping down to his gray briefs, he discarded his clothes in the hamper. Edward retrieved the remote and crawled into the white bedding, before flipping on the TV. Fox News bared its pearly teeth at him and he groaned, irritated by the chirpy anchor. He flipped to some irrelevant movie and tucked an arm behind his head. The solitary darkness of the night bore down on him, eventually forcing him into an uncomfortable slumber.

When the sun peered through the windows the following morning, Edward was already nursing a vicious headache. He buried his taut face in the pillows and groaned. His phone was buzzing on the nightstand; Emmett's name flashed on the caller ID. Rolling over, he retrieved the obnoxious device and pressed it to his ear.

"What, Emmett?" He muttered angrily.

"Finally," his brother's voice boomed over the line, "you answer. We've been trying to get ahold of you for the last hour."

"What's going on?" Edward propped himself up against the headboard and scrubbed his blurry eyes.

"Someone posted bail for that bastard that hit Bella," Emmett announced reluctantly. "He's out until trial."

"_What?_" Edward demanded; anger shuddered in his veins. "When's the trial?"

"No one knows," Emmett explained. "Jasper said that the guy's lawyer is pushing for a plea deal."

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward groaned in frustration. "Does Bella know?"

"My bet is she hasn't even thought about the guy since she woke up. All of her attention has been on getting better, not backtracking."

"Shit," Edward blew out the curse in a sharp breath.

"Jazz is doing what he can, but it looks like they've got a long road ahead."

He slumped back to the mattress, palming his aching forehead. "Are you guys coming to family dinner tonight?"

"Yeah; mom threatened to castrate me after we missed last Sunday." Emmett laughed heartily, all trace of burden forgotten.

"Sounds like mom," Edward snorted. "Alright, I'll see you tonight, brother."

Disconnecting the line, he tossed the phone away from him. It bounced off the edge of the bed and skidded across the floor. With a sigh, he hauled himself out of the blankets and to his feet. Shivering in the cool morning air, he tiptoed toward the bathroom. Once inside, he stripped out of his underwear and took his treasured morning piss. Relieved of the pressure in his gut, Edward ducked into the glass stall and cranked the knobs. Water spurted overhead, arctic and unexpected. He leapt back from the cold stream with a scowl. He tested the water with a hesitant toe before stepping back into the stream.

His mind raced with images of _her_ and memories of mornings spent in this shower. He could almost hear her sighs – feel her body rocking against his own. Edward ached all over at the thought of her mouth on his and his hands on her ass. Leaning back against the tile wall, he imagined her nails scraping across his ribs, tracing down his hips, and pausing inches away from his dick. Moaning, he gripped his hard-on in one hand and began jerking. His dick throbbed in response, as if demanding her constricting grasp. Slamming his head back against the wall, he imagined her dropping to her knees and scraping her sharp nails down his thighs. He hissed in response and jerked harder. Behind his sealed lids, he watched her flick the tip with her pink tongue.

"Please," he begged the imaginary woman.

"What do you want from me, Edward?" She purred, teasing him with her soft tongue.

"You," he panted in the silence.

"Me?" Suddenly, the woman was gone and in her place knelt Bella. Her wide, dark eyes peered up at him, seemingly innocent and yet so much more seductive than _hers_ could ever be. Edward gasped and shook the image from his mind. Eyes snapping open, he found himself alone in his steamy shower stall and his dick harder than ever. Trembling all over, he finished the job with a few pumps and then shut off the water. Panting, he pressed his head against the wall and tried to steady his breathing. _She_ was gone, at least, but he didn't know what was worse – fantasizing about his ex-wife or imagining Bella on her knees.

_The latter_, he decided with a reluctant nod. _Definitely worse._

He slid to the cold tile floor, bare-ass naked and frustrated in more ways than one. Shaking his head, he struggled to obliterate the images clouding logical thought.

"Friends," he groaned, "she needs_ friends._"

Finally mustering the will to haul his ass up, Edward trudged out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The steam followed him from the open bathroom door, humidifying the bedroom. His foot caught on his phone, still abandoned on the floor, and he bent to pick it up. He prayed Mrs. Cope wasn't up yet – she had some sick obsession with watching him from her bathroom window while her husband was at work.

"Glass houses," he muttered.

Touching the screen, he was surprised to see a text from Bella. He opened his inbox, mind raging with guilt, and flipped to the message.

_I think I'm living in an asylum. – B_

Edward chuckled, a deep peal that reverberated at the base of his throat.

_What's going on? Your nurses stealing your meds? – E_

Her reply popped up seconds later.

_My mom has already had two Chernobyl style meltdowns and it's not even noon. I may just repeatedly run myself over with my wheelchair. – B _

_Need an escape? – E_

Edward pressed send before he could reconsider. After dropping the phone back on the bed, he set off on a scavenger hunt for some clean clothes. With twenty-four hour shifts every other day, he rarely had time to do laundry. _She'd_ been the one to take care of that. Finally, he rummaged up a decent pair of jeans and a white, shallow V-neck. The phone buzzed on the bed before he could finish dressing. Clad in only his jeans, he flipped open the message.

_What did you have in mind? – B_

_It's family dinner night at the Cullen residence. You up for it? – E_

Before he could turn to retrieve his shirt, the phone was vibrating in his hand.

_You're my hero, Edward Cullen. – B_

He didn't even try to combat the ridiculous grin on his face.

_I'll pick you up in a couple hours. – E_

Abandoning the phone, he turned to recover the t-shirt again. When he flipped back around, he froze. Eyes wide, cheeks stained scarlet, he gaped at the woman peering at him through binoculars across the yard. Mrs. Cope winked.

He groaned. "Dammit, old lady."

* * *

**Thank you to my betas, Sarah and Meagan. You're both awesome!**

**Remember to review for your preview of chapter nine :)**

**-Emma**


	9. Chapter Nine: Say Goodnight, Gracie

**Thank you all for the support! I hope you enjoyed your preview of this chapter :) I certainly enjoyed hearing your feedback in advance. This chapter is a long one, so hunker down with some good music and maybe some popcorn.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That Bind. Any duplication is __strictly prohibited without express written consent. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Say Goodnight, Gracie**

_Don't worry about driving here. Jessica stayed the night and is heading back into town this afternoon. She'll bring me in. - B_

_Perfect. Dinner is at five. I'll pick you up from the apartment? – E_

Bella texted back the address and dropped her phone on the counter.

"You sly dog," Jessica purred. She was perched on the bathroom counter, watching Bella brush her hair.

"It's not like that," Bella muttered, tugging the comb through another knot.

"Uh huh," she licked her lips and smirked, "whatever you say, Bella Bean."

"Seriously," Bella grunted, "we're just friends."

"Bella, my ovaries practically broke out the maracas when I first met him and all I did was shake his hand! You, on the other hand, shared a _bed_ with him… I can only imagine the disco in your pants."

She finally gave up and lobbed the brush at her friend. "Jess, there _has never been_ and _will never be_ a disco ball in my vagina. Now, make yourself useful and fix my hair."

Jess grinned and nimbly dismounted the counter. "I thought you'd never ask."

After ten minutes of yanking, twisting, and cursing, Jessica deemed her hair complete. It was done in three braids that ultimately wound into one thick rope at the nape of her neck. Bella managed her own makeup, purely out of fear of Jessica's treasured smoky eye go-to. She kept it simple – just a couple strokes of cream eye shadow and a few coats of mascara. Jess managed to con her into a dash of eyeliner after five minutes of arguing.

"Let's get you dressed, B." Jess wheeled her back to the bedroom across the hall. Once inside, she left Bella to climb onto the bed and ducked into the closet. With quick, experienced hands, she rifled through the hangers.

Reclining on a mound of pillows, Bella traced small circles on her right leg. The tender flesh shivered beneath her fingertips. As she trailed her hand lower, she swallowed the bile creeping up her throat. The base of the limb throbbed terribly and she jerked the knee. The stump below it shifted a couple inches and she whimpered.

"Bella?" Jess flipped around, eyes wide and brows knit together.

Bella waved her away and gripped the limb with two quivering hands. A soft groan escaped her lips. "It's just phantom pain – that's what Carlisle called it; feels like the leg is still there."

"You going to be okay?" Jessica bit down on her bottom lip and shifted anxiously on her feet.

"I'm good," Bella forced her lips to curl into some semblance of a smile.

Unconvinced, Jess turned back to the closet and quickly snatched the nearest items. Tossing them on the bed, she kept her attention fixed on her friend. The process of dressing her was slower this time, more hesitant. While she worked, Jessica tried to imagine Renee taking her sweet time bathing and dressing her daughter each morning. The thought made her stomach churn. Jess had known Bella her entire life – she'd been at her side the day her mother disappeared, and the day she returned. She didn't trust Renee as far as she could throw her.

With tender hands, Jessica slipped the cotton limb cover over Bella's leg. She reached for a pair of dark jeans and carefully tugged them up her legs. Bella used her core to push her hips away from the bed and braced her weight over her arms. Once the pants were pulled up, Jess zipped and buttoned them, before retrieving Bella's shirt. It was a simple maroon V-neck, soft and warm, something that Bella was thankful for. Jess retrieved a long, white cardigan from the closet and tossed it to her.

"Any shoe preferences?" Her muffled voice came from the bottom of the closet.

Bella sighed, "I don't think it really matters anymore, J."

"Flats it is, then." Jessica emerged from the closet with a pair of gray suede shoes in hand. Discarding the right one, she quickly slipped the left onto Bella's foot and stepped back to survey her work.

"Am I approved?" Bella quirked an eyebrow back at her friend's speculative gaze.

"Yes," she flashed her a radiant grin, "you're perfect."

Bella shifted sideways on the bed, straining to lower her leg to the floor. Gently, she sat up and pressed her weight down on the quaking limb. Jessica moved the wheelchair closer and popped in the breaks. She hovered at Bella's side, prepared for any accidents. Apprehensive of her wobbling knee, Bella carefully shifted her weight out over the limb. The joint buckled and her hand shot out towards her friend. Jessica steadied her with a strong arm and began to ease her forward. Once removed from all support of the mattress, Bella twisted and pitched her body into the chair.

"You're going to give me a heart attack, Bells." Jess sighed as she wheeled her friend out of the bedroom.

Renee sat at the kitchen table with a teacup in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Her eyes were puffy and red from her most recent meltdown. Charlie sat across the table from her, chugging gallons of coffee and cleaning his gun. The tension in the air was suffocating as the two girls rolled in. Bella was still recovering from Renee's latest meltdown; even Charlie was beginning to show signs of chinks in his armor.

It had been an emotionally charged morning. When Renee padded down the steps early, she was prepared to wield her spatula and whip up a decent breakfast for her daughter. However, within ten minutes, the eggs were burnt and the bacon charred, the coffee ran over in the mugs, and the waffles were stuck to the griddle. The smoke alarm was going off and Dutch was barking like mad. Renee reacted in typical fashion by breaking the fire alarm with a broom handle, lobbing the wrecked food at the dog, and sitting on the kitchen floor in hysterical tears.

That was only breakdown number one.

The second was arguably worse. Not to be deterred by the breakfast fiasco, Renee was adamant that she help Bella bathe and get dressed. When she popped into her daughter's bedroom brandishing hair products and a dress, she was infuriated to discover that Jessica had beaten her to it. She was hoisting a towel-clad Bella onto the bed from her wheelchair. Hair dripping, nude, and freezing, Bella gawked at her mother as blood pooled in fiery pockets beneath her skin. The eruption came and sent massive tremors through the house. Among the insults Renee flung at Jessica were: _nosy, two-faced bitch, home wrecker, ungrateful tramp, and know-it-all hussy._

When the worst of the blast was over, she retreated with an influx of fresh hysterics, leaving the two girls stunned. Charlie was actually forced to clutch the manic woman to his chest and haul her from the house in order to stop the mortar that was his wife.

"Where are you two going?" Charlie inquired stiffly. His brown eyes were steel.

"Into the city," Bella responded politely. "There are a few things I want to get from the apartment."

"And how will you get home?" Renee snapped; her fists crushed the edges of the newspaper.

"Jessica will bring me back." Bella was a little stunned by how smoothly the lies slipped from her lips.

Renee's sharp jaw ticked. "You can't keep expecting people to haul you around for free, Isabella. You'll wear out your welcome."

"Renee," Charlie murmured, wrapping one soothing hand around her clenched fist and massaging it.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to pay rent? Is that what we're getting at here?" Bella cried, tossing her opens palms up into the air. "As I recall, I didn't _ask_ to move back here! I was _forced_. So, if you want me out, say the word."

"Bella!" Charlie shouted, his nerves finally shot. He dropped his oiled bore snake on the table and shot up from the chair. "I am so _sick_ of this! You should be grateful for what your mother and I have done! Do you think this is easy for _any_ of us?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jessica inserted herself between the two and raised a warning hand toward Charlie. "Take a step back, Chief Swan. What have you done for Bella is remarkable and no one can question that. Not many parents would just drop a few grand on their kid and let them move back in free of debt. But, with all due respect, Chief, you're being a bit of an _ass. _I suggest you stop coddling your irresponsible wife and open your eyes to the problem. We are all _suffering_, Charlie. Don't prioritize one tragedy over another. Figure it out before you lose _both_ of your children, because I guarantee, when Seth catches wind of this, there will be nowhere to hide."

Bella couldn't even begin to process the situation until she was rolling down the exterior ramp to the driveway. Her eyes prickled with inevitable tears and her lungs heaved relentlessly on the verge of hyperventilation. Jessica did not speak; words evaded her in that moment. They remained silent as Jess loaded Bella into her blue Prius and crammed the wheelchair into the backseat.

They were accelerating up the entrance ramp by the time Bella finally mustered the will to speak.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her hands twisted anxiously in her lap.

Jessica offered her a sad smile. "Someone had to say it."

"You do too much for me, though," Bella sniffled. "Renee is right. I can't just expect you to haul me around like this for free."

Jessica bit back a sarcastic retort and pursed her lips. "Bella," she spoke in a forced, calm tone, "you don't owe me _anything._ When I got so fucked up in high school, who didn't give up on me? How about the times I couldn't afford rent, huh?" She was growing more emotional with each passing second. "Who picked up my slack? When Royce knocked me up, wasn't it you that took me to the doctor appointments? – and then, when that asshat abandoned me, who promised to _fucking_ _marry_ me? And…and, Bella, when I miscarried, who took me to counseling and held me when I cried?" Furious tears glistened in her sea-green eyes. "Bella, you do not owe me a single thing. It's _my_ turn to pay _you_ back."

Best friends certainly are a beautiful thing.

Twenty minutes later, Bella let out a gut-busting surge of laughter. Jessica pitched her a dubious look and furrowed her thin brows.

"I'm sorry," Bella stuttered over the snorts, "it's just… Look at us, Jess. Our lives sound like they came straight out of one of our moms' soap operas."

Jessica giggled softly at first, but it quickly evolved into a roar of laughter. "You're right. Honestly, just…this is completely ridiculous."

The remainder of the drive passed smoothly. The heavy atmosphere shed, the two girls giggled their way through the last ten years of their lives. By the time they were pulling off the exit ramp in downtown Seattle, the strenuous morning was, while certainly not forgotten, a distant concern. Being mid-afternoon, the traffic in the city was ludicrous. Cars were packed bumper to bumper and impatient horns were blaring.

"Take the shortcut," Bella suggested.

Jessica hesitated and her heart thundered in her chest. "B, I'm not sure that's such a great idea."

"Why?" Bella paused as the realization sank in. "Oh…right."

The shortcut was a shady little neighborhood just behind their apartment building. The roads were always vacant and it was a decent time-shaver when they were in a hurry to get home. That shortcut, however, now contained a very dark memory for the two. Bella wondered vaguely if the streetlamp was still up – if there was any sign of the wreckage remaining.

"Yeah," Jessica sank her teeth into her bottom lip. The turnoff was coming up.

Bella steeled herself, curiosity prevailing over nerves. "Just do it. I'm good."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded adamantly – more to reassure herself more than her friend.

"Alright," Jess sighed, "if you say so."

As they turned into the neighborhood, Bella's stomach filled with butterflies. She laid one hand over her flat stomach to cradle the nauseous pit and breathed deeply. Jess took the corner onto Kingston Street and prepared herself for the breakdown.

It didn't come.

"Whoa," the whispered exclamation slipped from Bella's lips in the silence. Her eyes analyzed the street corner thoroughly, refusing to neglect any detail. The streetlamp stood tall – a stark brown contrast to the white blanket surrounding it. The wood was damp, and various posters and stickers were peeling away. On the side of the impact, one large hole glared back at the women. Black skid marks decorated the sidewalk; dried blood spatter stained the pavement at the base of the pole.

She'd expected some form of flashback or crippling trauma when she returned to the street corner. What enveloped her, instead, was a sense of calm. It wasn't quite closure – Bella suspected that would come with time – but it was enough to soothe the anxiety riddling her conscience.

"Ready to go?" Jessica murmured.

Bella hadn't realized they'd stopped. "Yeah; I think I am."

When they emerged from Kingston Street with makeup and emotions intact, Jessica turned into the parking garage and began the ascent to the top level. Bella glanced around the complex, vaguely recognizing the vehicles of familiar tenants.

"My truck!" She beamed at the rusted piece of junk waiting in her assigned space.

"He thought you'd abandoned him," Jessica teased.

"Never," Bella gazed wistfully at the driver's door.

Once loaded back into her wheelchair, Bella ran her yearning hands down the length of the ancient truck. Jessica allowed her a few moments before hauling her towards the elevators. The doors slid open, allowing out a particularly rowdy bunch of teenagers. They stormed past the girls, tripping and hollering their way down the garage. Fortunately for them, the parking garage was below the building, mercifully tucking away its roaring acoustics.

The ride up to level five was slow. The elevator creaked and groaned; its lights promised to flicker out sooner than later. It reeked of pot and women's perfume, and there were phone numbers scribbled on the wall. Once the doors slid open, the two emerged into the familiar hallway. Soft, yellow lights burned on the blue walls. The floors were carpeted with some shag material that used to be white; it was gray now, worn from countless years of residents and treading feet.

Bella smiled sadly as she wheeled towards the door at the end of the hall – Apt. #61B welcomed her with its familiar, consoling arms. The walls were still white and green; the floors still fake wood paneling. The living room furniture had been rearranged, Bella noticed. Their two overstuffed chairs no longer faced the TV directly, but had been moved against the far wall to allow room for the small sectional the two had been considering for months.

"You bought it," she grinned despite the pang in her gut.

Jess shrugged. "I thought, if you were coming home, it'd be a nice surprise."

"Yeah," the breath was suddenly sucked out of her lungs. "I love it."

Her plethora of books had been picked up, organized, and straightened on the dining table and bookshelf. There were dishes in the sink and stale coffee in the pot. Bella knew Jess wasn't a housekeeper – that was her job – but it appeared as if she was doing well for the most part. If the only flaw was a messy kitchen, she was impressed.

Rolling down the narrow hall, Bella glanced into her friend's bedroom. Clothes were piled on the bed, unfolded and careening towards the floor. That was typical of Jess; Bella wasn't worried. Across the hall, her own bedroom slumbered with its door shut. Tentatively, she palmed the doorknob and twisted. The door creaked open; Bella's eyes snapped shut.

All that was left was her bed, stripped bare, and her desk, decorated with only a reading lamp now. The brown walls were void of pictures and posters; the closet was empty.

"I'm sorry," Jessica's hand slipped over her shoulder.

Bella sighed and scrubbed her burning eyes. "It's fine. You have to find a new roommate. I can keep up with rent until you find a decent one."

"Bells," Jess shook her head, "no way. You don't have to pay for anything. You don't even live here anymore. It's my responsibility."

"J," Bella squeezed her hand, "this is still my home. I will pay half the rent until it's officially not. Don't even try to fight me on this."

The two left the bedroom, suddenly overwhelmed by the empty space. Taking care to shut the door behind her, Jessica followed Bella back to the living room.

"What time did Edward say he was picking you up?" She asked as she padded into the kitchen. Glancing around at the mess, she rolled her eyes. Bella would be having a silent aneurism over this already – probably had been since they walked in the door.

"Four, I think." Bella barely fought the smirk creeping up on her lips as she watched Jessica scramble around the kitchen.

"That's in half an hour. Do you need anything before you go?" Her hands dove into the deep basin of suds, sending water splashing down the front of her shirt.

Bella chuckled quietly. "No, I'm okay. Need any help?"

"No," Jessica tossed her a scowl.

"If you say so…" Bella leered as she wheeled back to the living room. She braked the chair beside the new sectional and hooked her elbows over the plush arm. Hoisting the dead weight of her legs out of the seat, she slumped over the side of the couch. Ducking her head, she used her core to drag her legs up and over, effectively summersaulting her onto the cushions.

"That was creative!" Jess chimed from the kitchen. Her head poked through the space between the cupboards and the counter.

"What can I say," Bella called back, "I was born to be a gymnast."

"I'll give you a nine point five for form!" Jess snickered.

"Why not a ten?"

"A half point reduction is taken per half limb."

Bella couldn't even begin to contain the laughter. "You bitch!"

"Sorry, not my rules. Take it up with the people of the PWHLA."

"The _what?"_

"The _People With Half Limbs Association_. Honestly, Bella, do you know anything?" Jessica scoffed as she padded into the room.

"I apologize, your highness." Bella scooted up on the couch to allow her a place to sit. Jess lifted Bella's legs and slipped beneath them, resting them in her lap.

"It's hard being the smart one," she signed theatrically.

They flipped aimlessly through old DVR recordings, squabbling over which show took priority over the others. When they decided they'd missed one too many _Vampire Diaries,_ the dispute was settled. They hunkered down with two small bowls of popcorn and their favorite fleece blankets to watch the immortals bicker over eternal love.

"You know," Bella murmured, "I don't think I'd want that life."

"The sexy, undead, do-whatever-I-damn-well-please life?"

"I don't think it's that simple for them." She swatted Jessica's shoulder. "I mean, seriously, these people are majorly screwed up. The majority of them are minors and all of their parents are dead."

"CPS has definitely dropped the ball in Mystic Falls," Jess conceded as they fast-forwarded through another set of commercials. The intercom in the hall buzzed in the next moment, alerting the girls to the arrival of Edward. With a grumble along the lines of _damn mortals ruining my vampire romance_, Jessica hopped up from the couch and jogged to the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Honey," Edward sang, "I'm home!"

"Oh, Ricky," Jess gushed, tossing Bella an ardent wink, "how was work?"

"Well, Lucy, if you'd let me in I could tell you all about it!"

Jessica relented, finally buzzing him inside. She cracked the door open and then padded back into the living room. Bella had paused the episode, eyebrows cocked in anticipation.

"He's on his way up. Press play. Just because you've scored your own sexy savior, it doesn't mean I've got mine. I will continue fantasizing about the vampires while you wheel into the sunset." She flopped back onto the cushions and situated Bella's legs on her lap. Rolling her eyes, Bella pressed play and tentatively settled, one ear straining toward the entrance. Just when she began to lose herself in the world of immortality once more, there was a soft knock on the doorframe. Craning her neck over the arm of the couch, she smiled at Edward.

"How's it going, ladies?" He strolled into the room, all wind-whipped cheeks and bright eyes. His hair was in its typical disarray, this time decorated with flecks of snow. He was in a simple pair of jeans and white t-shirt; his hands were tucked into the pockets of his navy blue zip-up. Bella eyed the firehouse insignia embroidered over his heart and his name in white thread below it.

"Just enjoying the ups and downs of immortal romance," Bella smirked.

"Sounds…fascinating." Edward glanced at the TV and then back at Bella, uninterested by the drama onscreen. "You ready for the Cullen family circus?"

"Circus?" Bella snorted. "Sweetheart, _my_ family is a circus. Yours is an assembly of the Gods."

Edward pursed his lips and mumbled, "You'd be surprised."

He was drowned out by Jessica's hysterical screaming. "Dammit, Damon! You love her! Just spit it out!"

"That's my cue," Bella wriggled out of her friend's lap, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Alright, alright." Squirming out of the crater her ass had created in the cushions, Jess sighed and pressed pause on the remote. "Arms, slut."

Edward's brows knit together as he watched Jessica lean over and hoist Bella off of the couch. Their system looked awkward, but was relatively effective. Maneuvering around the end table, Jess braced her weight on the arms of the wheelchair and bent at the waist. Bella sank back into the seat and unwound her arms from her friend's neck. Edward couldn't shake the immense astonishment from his gaze.

"It's not so hard," Jess puffed, glancing up at him as she popped the breaks on the wheels. "You could probably just lift her like Seth does - you know, baby style. Just be careful with the right knee; it's more sensitive than the left since the stitches are still dissolving." Bella blushed scarlet, but was immeasurably grateful to Jess for saying what she'd been too ashamed to mention.

"Got it," Edward flashed her a reassuring grin. "Ready to hit the road, Swan?"

Bella flipped the wheelchair around and stunned him with her molten eyes. "Yep, let's get moving." Edward swallowed the knot in his throat; she had no idea what her eyes did to the male population.

As they made their way toward the door, Jess leaned up on her toes and called after them, "Use protection! Protect your carnal treasure! Leave room for Jesus!"

"Don't masturbate too much while I'm gone, Jess!" Bella hollered back.

Edward barked a laugh and leaned around her to open the door. Once they were in the hall, the walls silenced the majority of Jessica's tirade.

"She's something," Edward mused as he wheeled Bella toward the elevators.

She chuckled softly. "She's insane; I love her."

"So, you want to tell me what your nuclear reactor of a mother did this morning?" As the doors closed, he leaned casually against the wall of the elevator, arms crossed over his chest. His arms flexed beneath the soft fabric of his hoodie and his tone intensely reminded Bella of her brother.

"Just another one of her normal episodes," she shrugged powerlessly. "I think I've grown used to it by now."

"No, you haven't." Edward sighed, pushing off the wall. "We wouldn't be here right now if you were okay with it."

"I never said I was okay with it," Bella defended. "I said I was used to it."

The doors slid open, revealing the bleak lobby. Tenants filtered in and out, the typical city scowls on their faces. Edward wheeled Bella out without another word, choosing to drop the subject. She'd talk about it only if she was willing to admit that there were deeper issues boiling beneath the surface. Today was not that day.

"So, my mom decided to go overboard with dinner when I told her you were coming. I think she's breaking out the apple cobbler, so be warned; one bite and you're hooked for life." Edward commented lightly as they emerged from the dim building into the light of the winter afternoon.

Bella grinned. "I think I can handle it."

They made their way to the behemoth truck parked against the sidewalk. Snow crunched beneath the wheels of Bella's chair; eyes strayed to the effervescent girl in the seat. Pitying gazes fell her way, and she chose to bravely ignore them. Edward stopped beside the truck and yanked open the passenger door as Bella set the brakes on her chair.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'll sue if you drop me."

"Bella," he scoffed, "I've lifted your scrawny ass before. Don't mock me."

"You had the help of five other firemen," she shrugged. "Doesn't count."

Edward gently slipped an arm around her waist, and then, snaking the other behind her knees, lifted her from the chair. In his arms, she felt lighter than she had the night of the accident.

"I suppose I was a leg heavier last time," Bella sniggered.

Edward rolled his eyes and stepped off the curb. "You're ridiculous."

Once Bella was settled in the cab, he shut the door and turned his attention to the chair waiting on the sidewalk. After flipping a few releases, he folded up the contraption and hauled it into the bed of the truck. As an afterthought, he retrieved the folded tarp from the toolbox and covered the chair.

"You have good taste in music," Bella mused as he climbed into the cab. She was thumbing through the artists on his iPod with sincere appreciation.

He appraised her with a genuine look of surprise. "You're a snoop."

"Am not!" She cried, tossing the iPod into his lap. "I'm just curious."

He flashed a crooked smirk in her direction. "Snoop."

"Screw you," Bella huffed, petulantly crossing her arms.

"It's okay," he murmured. "I went through your shit when we moved it to your parents' house."

"You're a real dick." Bella landed a punch on his shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Once or twice," Edward chuckled.

The drive to the Cullens' home was pleasant, filled with light banter and playful knocks. Edward ultimately allowed her to choose the music, despite her newly attained "snoop" status. Although Bella had lived in Seattle for a few years, she'd never been this far north of the city. She gaped at the expanse of forest on either side of the long driveway, greedily drinking in the sight of a place she would have so loved to run. When the trees began to thin out, Bella was impressed by an extravagant log home rising out of the foliage as if it naturally belonged. The property was adorned with stunning flowers and imitation, rushing waterfalls. The bay windows in the front rooms were glorious panes – all soft tint and gentle light.

"Wow," she breathed as they pulled up to the house.

Edward glanced at her in his periphery. "Esme designed it."

"I thought she was a painter?"

"She's everything," Edward shrugged nonchalantly, still unsure, himself, of how many talents Esme possessed. Hopping out of the cab, he jogged around the side of the truck to retrieve Bella's wheelchair. Before he could even begin fiddling with the releases, Emmett and Jasper were jogging down the path toward them.

"I call Bella!" Emmett wailed, spraying up snow in his wake.

"Then come and get me, you big oaf." Bella giggled. She was leaning out the passenger side door, arms open and waiting for the beast of a man.

"I'll take this," Jasper sang, yanking the chair out of Edward's hands. "You can get her purse."

"What kind of crap is this?" Edward grumbled, trudging around the cab to gather the bag.

Emmett carefully slid his arms beneath her shoulders and knees and backed away from the truck. Nudging the door with one shoulder, he forced it shut and turned toward the house. Jasper strolled ahead of them pushing the wheelchair. To Bella's utter surprise, Edward occupied the seat with her purse clutched in hand.

"You look like a bitch, Ed." Emmett called; he winked down at the girl cradled in his arms.

She ignored the uncomfortable tingling sensation in her legs and grinned back at him. "Doesn't he always?"

Jasper ultimately dumped Edward from the seat and hauled the wheelchair up the front steps. The group passed through the doorway, grateful to escape the arctic snap. The interior was exactly what Bella imagined – high ceilings, wood floors, expensive furs, and leather. It was utterly astounding, and she found herself absorbed in the simple extravagance.

They found Rosalie and E.J. playing in the living room. The little boy looked like a carbon copy of his mother – golden curls and porcelain skin. It was Emmett's soft blue eyes that marked the child as his own, in contrast to Rosalie's pale gray ones. His deep dimples were copied into E.J.'s pudgy cheeks, flashing with every endearing grin.

Emmett cautiously bent down to place Bella in her chair. Unwinding her arms from his thick neck, she wheeled toward the two playing with blocks. E.J. peered up at her apprehensively, slightly put off by the chair. Slowly, Bella leaned down to offer him her delicate hand. He raised his own pudgy fingers and warily extended them. With a small smile, Bella closed her hand around the boy's.

"Hi," his infant voice squeaked.

Rosalie ruffled his hair. "That's the only word he really knows, yet. Well, that and boob, but that's only because his daddy is a foul-mouthed kid." Bella noticed her face was void of makeup and her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. It was the most natural she'd ever seen in the woman since they'd met.

"How have you been?"

"Good," Rose nodded as she added another pink block to her tower. "Can't complain, really. What about you? How are you adjusting?"

"Alright, I guess." Bella fibbed; her chest flushed pink. "It's a process."

"Isn't that the truth," Rosalie agreed. "I remember the day we brought home this little monster. I don't think we slept for seventy-two hours straight."

"Bella?" Esme poked her head around the archway that led into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled up at the woman. Esme's hair was tied up in a haphazard bun and her makeup was slightly smudged. Her apron strings were coming lose and her jeans were powdered with dustings of flour.

_This is what a mom is supposed to look like_.

"Boys!" Esme whipped back around. "No eating the dough!"

Edward and Emmett laughed boisterously, dodging her swinging dish towel as they dashed out of the kitchen. "Sorry, Ma!"

"Like I said," Rose whispered, "_kids._"

Bella giggled softly. "I guess it's a good thing you work with children, then."

"Where's Alice at?" Edward asked as he flopped onto the massive leather sectional.

"Work," Emmett explained as he settled behind his wife. "She'll be here around five-thirty." He pressed a sloppy kiss to her pale cheek; the skin colored red and she smiled softly.

"So, I hear the apartment is blue again?" Edward directed the question at Jasper, who had just slipped into the living room with a generous ball of dough in his hands.

"_Nice,_" Emmett mouthed as he caught the piece flung at him.

"It's been blue three times. I was just getting used to the orange." Jazz plopped down on the couch beside his brother-in-law.

"Her bedroom was five different colors once," Emmett told him. "This is tame."

"Where's Carlisle?" Bella inquired delicately.

Rosalie frowned down at her suddenly idle hands. "Running late."

"Oh," Bella tried to play off the sudden change in the atmosphere, "that's too bad."

"Hey, Bella," Edward hauled himself off the couch, "let me show you around."

Edward wheeled her around the vast home, taking time to explain certain bits and pieces. Family photos decorated the walls, the most recent being Rosalie and Emmett's wedding and E.J.'s birth. Bella traced the faces in one of the wedding party photos. Edward's arm was around a woman she'd never seen before. Her hair was done up in thick, red curls and her lips were scarlet. She was tall and statuesque and incredibly intimidating.

"Thought you said you didn't have a girl, Cullen?" Bella joked halfheartedly.

Edward's stare morphed into steel. "I don't."

"Who's this?" Her brows knitted together as she turned to look up at the man.

His clenched jaw ticked. "An old friend."

Bella didn't push the subject. Instead, she flipped around and rolled toward the stairs. "What's up there?"

"Bedrooms, mostly. Dad's study is up there and we have a small library."

Her eyes illuminated at the mention of books. "Can I see it?"

"I don't see why not," Edward mused, shrugging the tension out of his shoulders. He lifted her out of the chair without another word and ascended the staircase. By the time they reached the last step, he was nearly out of breath. He set her on the top step, assured she was steady, and then jogged back down for the chair.

Once Bella was situated again, she looked up at Edward, chagrinned. "Sorry," she murmured, eyeing the slight flush in his cheeks.

"You're the size of a munchkin, B. No worries." He waved away her concerns with an errant hand. They passed various doors on the way to the library, and Bella only snagged brief peeks inside. The door to the library was heavy oak, and wide enough to accommodate two wheelchairs. Bella rolled inside with big, delighted eyes. She surveyed the titles on the endless shelves, impressed by the extensive variety. The volumes ranged from encyclopedias to Grimm's fairytales to romance novels and back again to medical journals. There was a sliding ladder attached to the enormous case, meant to accommodate Esme and Alice because it was obviously not necessary for the men of the Cullen family.

"You look like you're going to have a stroke, Bella." Edward laughed at her star struck expression.

"Sorry, not sorry," she quipped, gaze still intensely focused on the books.

Her hands traced an old copy of _Heart of Darkness_. Its pages were worn with age and dog-eared by its owner. The cover was hanging by threads and the spine was cracked from years of use.

"That's Carlisle's favorite book," Edward told her, his eyes fixed on the gold lettering with some foreign expression.

"The first time I read it, I was freaked out." Bella reverently trailed her fingertips along the title.

"And the second?"

"Still freaked out," she sniggered, "but it made more sense. I was able to see the beauty in all of the struggle."

"Struggle? I'd hardly call it that," Edward mused, "more like evil."

"Kurtz and Marlow faced intense opposition, and while they may have not overcome their personal demons," Bella paused as her chest hiccupped with unexpected emotion, "…they did appreciate the reality they lived in."

"Kurtz's last words were 'the horror!' I'm hard pressed to view that as appreciation."

"Then you should probably try reading it again." Carlisle leaned in the doorway. His clothes were rumpled from a long day's work and his eyes were lined with bags.

"Hey, Doc," Bella greeted as she slipped the book back into its place. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude. Edward just mentioned you had a library, and…" She shrugged and gestured to the open air.

"You're not intruding by any means." Carlisle shook his head and stepped into the room. "In fact, it's nice to know I'm not the only one who appreciates Conrad's work."

"Dinner!" Esme's voice rang from below.

"Finally!" Emmett's excitement was palpable even through the floorboards.

"Well," Carlisle motioned toward the door, "shall we?"

As Edward carried her down the stairs, with Carlisle hauling the wheelchair on their heels, Bella appreciated the scent wafting from the kitchen. It smelled like fresh baked bread, chicken, and cranberries – a fragrance much more welcoming than Renee's charred breakfast. At the bottom of the steps, Edward set Bella in her seat and the three made their way to the dining room at the back of the house.

Alice had arrived and took up residence between Jasper and E.J. She was clipping a bib around the infant's neck as Rosalie doled out a portion of dinner onto his plate. Emmett and Jasper were tipping back beers, as well as their chairs, on the other side of the table. A space had been cleared between Esme and Edward's settings for Bella.

"I hope you like rosemary chicken," Esme hummed as she passed into the room, her arms burdened with multiple steaming dishes. "It's Alice's favorite."

The remaining individuals took their seats around the crowded table, elbows bumping and stomachs rumbling. Esme had prepared a feast – at least, that's how it appeared to Bella. Her childhood had been spent dining on frozen vegetables, singed bacon, and dry toast. The Cullens were unfazed by the spread.

"How was the house, Ali? Newton still giving you shit?" Emmett mumbled around a mouthful of poultry.

"Language," Esme swatted at his arm.

"Nah," Alice said after a generous swig of wine, "I was on shift with Kate today. You know as well as I do that lesbians freak him out."

"What's Mike giving you shi – sorry, Mom – _crap _about?" Edward frowned at his sister across the table.

"Nothing really," Alice shrugged. "He's just being his usual flirty self."

"I'll arrest him next time," Jasper winked.

"Oh," Carlisle mumbled as he fiddled with the pager on his belt. It was buzzing and flashing at him.

Esme glowered at him. "Sweetheart, I thought we were postponing work tonight. It's family dinner."

Carlisle pursed his lips and, without removing his eyes from his wife's, shut off the pager. "You're right. I apologize."

The air was abruptly permeated with tension. Scraping silverware and shallow breaths filled the room; no one dared to speak.

"So, Bella," Carlisle cleared his throat, "how's the leg?"

_That's not quite postponing work…_ Bella thought anxiously.

Her cheeks colored crimson. "It's fine. I'm just working on adjusting, but I've had plenty of help."

"I'm glad your parents are helping out," Carlisle flashed her his pearly grin.

He was entirely oblivious to the shift in her expression, or to the tension in Edward's clenched fist. The atmosphere changed again, and this time, the silence threatened to last. Edward relaxed his hand and slipped it into Bella's, which was quivering on the armrest of her chair. She peered up at him through grateful eyes and squeezed his calloused fingers. That same sense of steadiness seeped into Bella's body, brought on by Edward's gentle touch.

Alice hid her smirk behind her napkin.

When dinner was finished, Esme shooed everyone into the den so she could clean up. Carlisle hovered in the kitchen; tension still sizzled in the air between them. The others huddled in the living room, lounging in various positions and chatting about nothing. Jasper helped Bella onto the floor so she could play with E.J. and then took to the couch.

"She seems like she's doing alright," he observed quietly.

Edward frowned. "I guess. It's just…that house isn't healthy for her, Jazz."

"What do you mean?"

"You know she's got issues with her parents, right?" He murmured.

"Alice mentioned it." Jasper nodded.

Edward released a heavy breath and sank back into the cushions. "Jessica texted me this morning after Bella's mom had some meltdown. She doesn't think it's safe."

"Let me see," Jasper waved an open palm at him. Edward reluctantly dropped the phone in his hand.

_Thanks for getting her out of the house, EC. She really needs it. – Jessica_

_What's going on? – E_

_Renee blew up at her – arms flailing, feet stomping…all that good shit. – Jessica_

_Happened twice? – E_

_Three times, if you count Charlie's latest freak out. – Jessica_

_You've got to be kidding me… - E_

_Wish I was. They basically called her a freeloader. – Jessica_

_What?! – E_

_Some shit about how we're hauling her around for free and she just expects it. Ed, I know Bella better than anyone. She's already embarrassed about the help she's been given. She doesn't want it, but she's not the kind to refuse and offend anyone. On the other hand, she's not going to ask for it either. – Jessica_

_She shouldn't feel that way. I want to help, you want to help – hell, my entire family is willing to uproot their lives for her. – E_

_Look…don't say anything to her about this, okay? She'd be pissed. I'm just worried it's not safe. Renee needs serious help and while that's going on, B isn't going to get any. –Jessica_

_Is she violent? – E_

_Could be. She's unpredictable. You heard what happened when Renee visited the hospital, right? – Jessica_

_Yeah, she told me. Messed up shit. Let me see what I can do. There are some good rehab centers in the city. Maybe Carlisle knows about one and we can get her moved in there until she can live on her own. – E_

_Sounds good. Let me know. You're a good friend, EC. – Jessica_

Jasper eyes were wide and incredulous as he dropped the phone back into Edward's hand. He glanced down at the crippled young woman on the floor, her eyes alight with laughter as she stacked blocks with E.J. She looked beautiful – and while she had always been attractive, the night of the accident…she'd been broken. Her body was feeble, and her eyes dim with the threat of death. Watching her now, Jasper found it hard to believe that this was the same young woman he'd found pinned to a streetlamp by a drunk driver. He'd been the first on the scene – the first to hear her voice, feel her gentle touch, watch her suffer.

"_Ma'am? Ma'am?"_ _Jasper called as he approached the scene. Collins was hot on his heels, already focused on the drunk driver slumped over the wheel._

"_Hi," Bella rasped, her wide eyes brimming with terror. _

_Jasper rested a single hand over hers. "We'll get you out of here, okay? You have my word." Her nod was jerky, uncontrolled. "What's your name, sweetheart?"_

"_B…b…b…" Blood bubbled on her trembling lips._

"_It's okay," Jasper soothed, his eyes roving the scene for a purse or wallet. He found the worn, leather bag dropped at her feet and he maneuvered around the front of the car to retrieve it. Digging inside, his hand landed on her wallet. Flipping through the contents, he finally found her ID._

"_Jasper!" His partner shouted. The officer glanced up just in time to see a blue sedan whipping around the corner, its course directed at the mangled car. On instinct, Jasper curled over the young woman and braced his weight over her. The second car made impact and she let out a terrible cry. The guards shifted another inch into her abdomen and she could no longer contain her sobs._

"_Bella," Jasper breathed into her ear, "it's okay. You're going to be okay."_

"We've got to figure something out, Ed. She can't live like that."

Edward nodded slowly, distracted, as he watched the way Bella dragged herself across the floor. Her arms, once soft, were now toned from the constant strain. They flexed as she scooted after E.J.

"You're silly," she cooed when she caught the toddling child.

"I'll talk to dad later; maybe he'll have an idea," Edward decided.

"Who wants dessert?" Esme chimed as she strolled into the den. Her arms were burdened with multiple plates of cobbler. Carlisle trailed at her heels with forks and a couple additional dishes.

"Me!" Emmett cried, his childish delight lighting up the room.

All thoughts of suffering discarded, Edward and Jasper perked up in anticipation of Esme's dessert. She dropped two generous servings into their hands and chuckled at their excitement.

"This is delicious," Bella praised as she swallowed the first bite.

"My mother's recipe," Esme explained, taking a seat on the floor beside her.

Rosalie corralled E.J. on her lap to prevent him from dipping his fingers into everyone's plates. Emmett, however, foiled her efforts when he provided their son with an enormous bite of his own. The family laughed as the toddler palmed the gooey apple filling and offered the handful to Rosalie.

"No, thank you," she chuckled, kissing his sticky fingers. "You eat it." E.J. happily obliged and shoved the messy hand into his mouth.

The evening passed quietly after that. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, E.J. was snoring loudly in his mom's arms and Emmett was doing the same on her shoulder. Jasper and Alice ducked out around the same time as Edward and Bella, leaving Esme and Carlisle to resolve their issues in peace. Rosalie hauled both of her boys up to the guest bedroom, certain that there was no way she could get them home tonight.

Bella gazed up at Edward from the passenger's seat and frowned at his pronounced yawn. "You can just take me back to the apartment. No sense in you driving me home this late."

"Are you sure?" He glanced back at her, eyes already hooded with exhaustion.

"Yes," Bella laughed breathlessly. "I'd rather not get killed when you pass out at the wheel."

Edward cracked his crooked grin. "Glad to know you have so much faith in me."

By the time they reached the apartment building, the snow was falling heavier than Bella had ever seen and the moon was shrouded by the clouds. Shivering in the cold, Edward wheeled Bella toward the front doors. The sidewalk was empty, and the city was quiet all around them.

"Shit," Bella mumbled, rooting through the depths of her purse, "I don't have my key anymore."

Edward dialed the apartment, but the line just rang and rang; Jess didn't pick up. Peering in the windows, Bella groaned when she saw that the lobby was empty. She dug out her phone and repeatedly dialed Jessica's cell, but there was no answer.

"Well," Edward yawned, "what do you want to do?"

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella blushed scarlet and ducked behind a curtain of her hair.

Edward paused, considering. "You could just stay at my place tonight."

Bella peered up at him through skeptical eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've got a spare room." He shrugged, playing nonchalant. His hands fidgeted anxiously in his pockets.

"Um…" Bella's teeth ground into her bottom lip. "If you're sure, I guess."

His crooked grin flashed across his handsome face. "Sounds good."

Rolling up to the hill into Edward's neighborhood, Bella realized she'd never been to this part of town. The houses on either side were large and designed with modern architecture in mind. It was a relatively upscale neighborhood – not at all what Bella expected of Edward. He liked the woods and privacy; not…glass houses.

The house loomed before them, somehow more inviting than it'd been the night before. Edward hopped out of the cab to retrieve Bella's chair, leaving her to consider the house in the momentary silence. This wasn't Edward's style – or at least, she didn't _think_ it was.

"Come on, Swan. It's cold as hell out here." She hadn't noticed that Edward was waiting with her door open. Chagrinned, she offered her arms to him and wiggled toward the doorway. Two strong arms slipped beneath her, hoisting her out of the truck with ease. After settling Bella in her wheelchair, Edward slammed the cab door and turned to push her up the driveway. To his surprise, she was already halfway to the door.

"Keep up, old man." She called over her shoulder.

Shaking his head, Edward jogged up the slick driveway after her. He carefully flipped the chair around and hoisted it up the two cement steps to the doorway. Holding the door open for her, Edward moved to the side as Bella wheeled in. Her tired eyes took in the polished house, noting the lack of furniture and sparse decorations. A piano sat in the corner of the front room, a significant point of interest in the open floor plan.

"Will you play for me?" She nodded hopefully toward the instrument.

"In the morning," Edward yawned as he locked the door behind them. "I don't have to work until noon."

"I'll call Jess first thing." Bella promised, praying she wasn't intruding.

"Wipe that look off your face, B." Edward thumped her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking. You're not interrupting anything."

"I just don't want to be a burden," she murmured.

"Bella," he sighed, completely exasperated. "You're not a burden. Stop letting your parents tell you that." She frowned down at her hands; they twisted uncomfortably in her lap. Frustrated, Edward squatted in front of the chair and took her hands in his to still them. "Listen to me, Bells. I _want_ you here. You're not intruding on anything and you're not _burdening_ me in any way." One hand reached up to brush away the hair hiding her eyes. "It's been a long time since I had a real best friend, B. I'm glad you're here."

She grinned halfheartedly and swiped at his hand. "You're too much, Cullen."

He beamed up at her. "Come on, silly thing. It's bedtime." Before she could argue again, Edward swiped her out of the wheelchair and made his way toward the stairs. The dark hall made the climb a bit more sketchy than he would have liked, but the motion lights at the top of the stairway flickered on, illuminating the path to Edward's bedroom.

Bella glanced around at the room and scowled. It was far too personalized to be a guest room. "Hey! This isn't a spare room. Edward, I am _not_ taking your bed. That's just rude."

"Too late," he smirked, dumping her on the plush mattress.

She glared back at him. "Edward Cullen, you're being an absolute douche."

"Ew," he grinned and wrinkled his nose, "I'd prefer knight in shining armor." She didn't stop scowling. "Settle down, B. My bed is more comfortable and you need the support. I'm good with the spare room for tonight." Edward crossed the room to rummage through his drawers. Tugging out a pair of his smallest basketball shorts and a t-shirt, he tossed them at the bed.

"Those should fit…kind of." Edward scratched the back of his neck as Bella picked up the clothes. She was frowning, and not in a way that would suggest disgust, but…sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Um," she croaked. Her soft brown eyes were watering. "I need help."

"Help?" He titled his head to the side, confused – and then, it hit him. "Oh, _oh…_ That's okay, B. What are friends for?" Her cheeks seemed permanently stained scarlet. "Don't be embarrassed," Edward soothed as he perched on the edge of the bed. "It's not a big deal. I promise _not_ to peek at anything – scout's honor."

Bella laughed once, breathlessly. "Alright, Mr. Scoutmaster, I'm trusting you." Scooting to the edge of the bed, she carefully swung her legs off the mattress. Edward took the shorts in his hands to hide their shaking and crouched in front of her. Her delicate hands undid the button and zipper on her jeans, and then she braced her weight over her arms, leaving the rest to Edward. As Bella pushed her hips off the bed, Edward gripped the waistband of her pants and pulled. His warm fingers on her naked skin sent chills radiating up and down her spine; she swallowed a gasp. As he tugged the jeans further down her pale legs, he studiously fought to avoid staring at her white, lace panties.

The pants slid past the end of her right leg, revealing the injury to Edward for the first time. It was covered by a white cotton limb sock, but the subtle bruising was still visible through the fabric.

Bella gasped audibly as his tender fingers grazed the sensitive skin. Her nerves shook with embarrassment; no man would ever be able to love this broken body…even Edward was disgusted.

To the man before her, that was the polar opposite impression. Her jeans slid down to her ankle and dropped to the floor, forgotten by the two. Edward traced the blue veins beneath the skin with gentle fingers, mesmerized by the winding pattern. Slowly, he leaned forward, tilting his head toward the creamy skin. His lips pressed a soft kiss right above her knee, eliciting another gasp from Bella's mouth.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, you know," Edward murmured as he slipped the basketball shorts up her legs.

Still recovering, Bella's reply was shaky. "It's hard not to be." She pushed herself off the mattress again and held her breath as Edward's hand tugged the shorts over her hips. Needing something to do with her hands, she rolled the waistband twice and tucked in the tag.

"You really are the size of a munchkin," Edward snorted as he appraised the fit. It took an additional roll to even get the shorts to hang on her waist.

"Oh, shut up." She muttered as she tugged her t-shirt over her head. Her pink bra shone through the thin material of her white tank-top, but after the last couple minutes, she was far from caring. The shirt Edward offered her fit no better than the shorts, but it was soft and it smelled like him.

"You need anything before I go? TV remote is on the nightstand, there's a light switch next to the headboard if you need it…" Edward pushed himself off the floor and surveyed the room for anything else he could offer.

"I think I'm good." Bella smiled tentatively as she scooted back on the bed.

Edward leaned over to tug the white comforter out from under her. "I'll be right downstairs if you need anything," he told her as he pulled the blankets up over her legs, "so just shout."

"Got it, _dad,_" she teased.

"Ah, shut up," Edward lightly flicked her forehead, before turning toward the stairs.

"Goodnight," Bella yawned as she settled back on the pillows.

Flicking off the lights, Edward flashed her his crooked grin. "Sweet dreams, B."

As Edward descended the steps to the floor below, Bella curled up on her side and inhaled the delicious scent of vanilla and flames. Her eyes flickered shut and she relaxed into the memory foam imprint of Edward's body. Sleep came quickly, claiming her for the night.

It was around two the next morning that Edward awoke to a loud thump upstairs. In a blind panic, he ripped off the blankets and shot out of bed. He raced up the stairs and flipped on the lights, fearing that he was about to find Bella with a broken neck. The sudden, harsh light forced him to blink several times before his eyes could focus. When his vision finally cleared, he choked on a laugh. Bella was sprawled on the floor, her sleepy eyes startled and her legs tangled in the comforter.

"Did you…" Edward laughed. "Did you roll off the bed?"

Bella buried her face in her hands. "I'm not exactly…well, you know…_balanced_ anymore." Her voice came out in a frustrated whine.

Edward clapped a hand over his mouth to silence the laughter bubbling on his lips. "Sorry, sorry, it's just… Oh, Bella, this is priceless." Taking pity on her tired pout, he crossed the room and swooped her up into his arms. He eased her back onto the bed and repeated the process of tucking her in, this time ensuring that the blankets were secure around her. He snatched a few additional pillows from the closet and lined the edges of the bed with them.

"I'm so tired," Bella whined sleepily. Her bottom lip was stuck in a pout and her bloodshot eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Say goodnight, Gracie," Edward chuckled as he padded back to the stairs. Flipping off the light switch, he grinned back at her in the light of the streetlamps pouring through the windows. "And," he snickered, "sleep tight."

* * *

**Thank you Sarah for the major brainstorm support and Meagan for correcting my mistakes! You're both incredible.**

**Remember to review! **

**-E**


	10. Chapter Ten: We All Fall Down

**I know, I know...I promised to update on Wednesday. It's been one hell of a week, though, so I hope you'll forgive me for the delay. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed your previews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any __reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: We All Fall Down**

_Thump…thump…thump…_

Edward squinted up at the ceiling, his tired eyes stinging. Groaning, he slapped a hand over his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding…" He grumbled as he kicked away the blankets. "Come on, Swan. I practically short-sheeted that bed." Edward reluctantly pried himself from the warmth of the sheets and shivered in the cool morning air. Cringing against the icy wood, he tiptoed out of the spare bedroom and into the hall. He peeked around the corner of the staircase and frowned.

"Oh, shut up." Bella muttered. She was halfway down the stairs already, hands braced on the next step.

"You're…scooting down the stairs?"

She shot him a vicious glare. "Yes, Einstein, what does it look like I'm doing? I am an independent -,"

" – stubborn woman." Edward finished.

"You were asleep! What was I supposed to do?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Call me? Text me? Yell at me?" Edward cocked an eyebrow at her.

Bella scowled back. "Whatever! I'm here now." Her butt dropped onto the next step and Edward moved toward her. "I don't think so, Mr. Cullen! I can do this on my own."

"Bella," he sighed, "just let me help you."

"You are _not_ lifting me with Mr. Happy Wiener presenting himself like that."

Edward glanced down at himself and blanched. He was clad in only a pair of black briefs and his white t-shirt from the night before. She was right, in fact, as his morning wood was happily presenting himself in her direction.

He shrugged and tried to play off the embarrassment as confidence. "Hey, I'm a guy. It happens." His cheeks flushed pink.

"Well, I'm _not_ a guy." Bella chimed. "So, I'll happily allow you to go take care of Mr. Happy while I make my jolly way down these stairs."

Edward huffed an exasperated sigh and leaned back against the wall. "If you break your neck, I'm not liable."

"Nope," Bella grinned, "but Mr. Happy is."

"_What?_ How the hell is that even relevant?" Edward ruffled his hair with two incredulous hands and tried to process Bella's train of thought.

"It's not," she grunted as she dropped down to the next step, "but it made you blush more."

Edward knocked his head against the wall and moaned. "You'll be the death of me, Bells, I swear."

"That's the goal!" Bella cheered as she scooted off the last step. Hands braced against the chilly floor, she began pushing herself toward the wheelchair sitting idly beside Edward. It took a few awkward moments of maneuvering, but she finally managed to swing around so that her legs were beneath her. Hooking her arms over the edge of the seat, Bella strained to lift herself from the floor. When her torso was halfway slumped over the seat, she grappled for the arms and twisted.

"You're going to have arms bigger than Emmett's, B." Edward laughed as he helped her adjust in the seat.

"Maybe we'll have to arm wrestle," Bella snorted. "Hey, Mr. Happy," she cooed suddenly, her eyes aimed at the impressive tent Edward had pitched.

"Okay, okay!" He cried as he leapt backwards. "I get it!"

As Edward trudged up the stairs to relieve himself in his morning shower, Bella snickered her way into the kitchen. She was taken aback by the slim pickings and cold steel appliances. Judging by the massive tub of Folgers sitting on the counter, Bella decided that he was primarily a coffee man, rather than a breakfast guy.

"Hey, E!" She hollered at the ceiling. "Your food sucks!"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, I didn't think to whip up any waffles this morning! It must've slipped my mind when I woke up to you dragging _your ass_ down the stairs!" His muffled shout carried through the floor of the bathroom.

Grumbling something along the lines of _it's my ass and I'll do what I want to, _Bella poked around in the fridge and retrieved the apple sitting on the bottom shelf. Sinking her teeth into the fruit, she wheeled out of the kitchen and glanced around at the open floor. The exterior walls were entirely composed of glass panes and separated only by wood paneling and black curtains. The sunken living room housed a piano, a flat screen, and a black, leather sofa. Following the path past the front door, she found herself in a formal dining room. The china hutch in the corner was empty, save for a few obscure sports trophies and piano recital ribbons. Past the staircase, she found a short corridor with three doors. The first was a guest bathroom – clearly unused, judging by its pristine state. The second room was the spare bedroom; its sheets were rumpled and the air smelled of Edward. Wheeling down to the third, Bella felt something uneasy tug in her gut. Slowly twisting the doorknob, she eased against the door until it was cracked open.

Her brows knit together as she peered into the dimly lit room. There was a large, mahogany desk in the center. It was occupied by a hefty stack of paperwork and a reading lamp. The walls were lined with stacks of boxes, all marked in sharpie. There were photos on the walls of Edward's family and another woman Bella had seen only once before. On the far wall, shrouded by the shadows of the unlit room, a large photo beamed back at her. It was coated with a light sheen of dust, as if it had been neglected for quite some time. The black and white couple was recognizable enough, though.

The redheaded woman was wrapped in Edward's arms, her head tipped back and aimed at the camera. Her eyes were slightly offset, just a little too big and close together, but they were stunning nonetheless. Her hair was done up in a thick bun of curls and a tiara sparkled atop it. Her wedding dress was a ball gown you only see in Disney movies – toile, flowers, lace, and beading galore. Edward beamed down at her, eyes alight with love and hair deliciously disheveled.

Bella tentatively rolled closer to the portrait, eyes straining to read the caption.

_Victoria and Edward Cullen_

_December 24, 2007_

"Bella?" Edward called. In a moment of panic, Bella quickly wheeled away from the portrait and back into the hallway. Pulling the door shut, she took a deep breath and steadied her shaking hands.

"Well, you clean up nice." Bella appraised as she rolled back into the kitchen. Edward leaned against the counter with a mug of coffee in hand. He was dressed in his blues for work and his hair was still dripping from the shower.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Jessica should be here soon," Bella told him after taking a bite of her forgotten apple. "I called her when I got up."

"I could've just taken you to the apartment on my way to work," Edward suggested.

"Nah," Bella sniggered, "she was dying to see your place."

Edward choked on his coffee. "_Why?"_

"E, if you think _I'm_ a snoop, wait until you have to deal with Jess. It's like living with the FBI."

"Lovely," he sighed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine, thank you."

"No more accidents?"

"Not after you short-sheeted me," Bella scowled.

"Oh, come on," Edward moaned, "I did not short-sheet you. I tucked you in."

"With superglue and a stapler?"

"You're so overdramatic, Swan." Edward sighed as he placed his empty coffee mug in the sink.

Bella reclined in her chair and smirked impishly. "It's part of my charm."

"Are you decent?" Jessica's voice suddenly rang through the front door.

Edward rolled his eyes and took his sweet time answering. When he pulled open the door, he found a very chipper Jessica waiting on the other side with a bag of Danishes and a full coffee carrier.

"She's a morning person," Bella whispered loudly as she rolled into the room.

"Oh good," Jess chimed as she shouldered passed Edward, "you have pants on!"

"Would you expect any less of me?" Bella quipped, taking one of the steaming lattes from the carrier.

"Nice to see you, Edward. I suspect you took good care of my Bella Bean last night." Jessica flopped onto the black sofa and took a generous swig of her coffee.

"Well, she's still in one piece, isn't she?" Edward snorted.

"That she is! I'm proud, EC. You did good." Jess tossed him one of the pastries.

"This is my pay?" He mumbled around a mouthful.

"Consider it more of a peace offering after not answering the phone."

"What _were_ you doing, Jess? You don't go to bed until after midnight, usually." Bella toyed with the hem of her oversized shirt.

"Oh, you know…" Jessica muttered, "…just chilling."

"Masturbating!" Bella exclaimed with a hysteric giggle. "You were masturbating."

"Was not!" Jess sputtered on her latte.

"Yes, you were!" Bella laughed. "You were in the shower, Justin Timberlake was blaring on your iPod…"

"Oh, shut up." Her friend mumbled with a slight grin.

"Freaks," Edward slouched against the wall and yawned.

"You've got to get to work soon." Bella observed. "We should get going, Jess."

"Alright, Miss Bossy Boobs." Jessica huffed as she hauled herself off of the couch. "Nice to see your chiseled face again, EC. Don't singe it while we're gone."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Edward smirked as he turned toward the stairs. "I'm just going to grab Bella's clothes."

"Oh, shit…" Bella fingered the soft material of his t-shirt. "Um, when can I get these back to you?"

"Just keep 'em, B. No worries." Edward called as he jogged up the stairway. Jessica cocked a suggestive eyebrow at her. Bella simply shook her head and sipped at her coffee. "I'll help you out to the car." He was descending the steps with Bella's clothes in hand. Tossing them to Jessica, he flipped Bella around and steered them toward the door.

"Aw, chivalry." Jess hummed as they stepped out into the cool air. The sky was shrouded with pregnant storm clouds, threatening to unleash a massive storm. The wind had a bitter snap on the tips of its fingers and the snow crept toward the house in large drifts. The driveway was slick with a fresh coat of ice and the neighborhood was blanketed by heavy berms.

"Shit, it's cold." Bella instinctively curled closer to Edward's chest as he lifted her from the chair. Jessica folded the wheelchair and stuffed it into the back.

"Careful, EC." Jess warned as she skidded the last two steps to her car. Edward carefully braced his weight and leaned inside the Prius. Once situated, Bella huddled into the seat and turned the vents on her face.

"Drive safe, guys. I don't want any calls about a wreck on the freeway." Edward frowned down at the two girls in the car.

"Will do," Jess spit between chattering teeth.

With a small smile at the brunette in the passenger's seat, Edward slammed the door and backed away from the road. Bella waved timidly as the car pulled away from the curb and slowly began its descent of the hill. She watched Edward in the rearview mirror until he was just a speck in the distance, and then sighed.

"So…how was it?" Jess ribbed.

Bella rolled her eyes and clutched the warm coffee between her freezing hands. "It was nothing, J. We stayed in separate rooms."

"Uh huh," her friend mused sarcastically, "and how exactly did you end up in his shorts?"

Bella blushed scarlet. "He…helped."

"Girl, you just move so damn fast!" Jessica busted up.

"You are completely and utterly ridiculous."

The two prattled on about the evening after that – Bella unwillingly exuberant and Jessica thoroughly amused. Seattle's traffic had reached a breaking point. Cars slid everywhere and horns blared angrily; pedestrians huddled beneath layers of jackets and scarves and slipped along the sidewalks.

"It's a good thing the store is closed today. Renata would have my head if the sidewalks weren't cleared off. " Jessica hummed as they crept forward another inch.

"I bet Marcus is going nuts." Bella murmured. "He has some irrational fear of snow."

"Then what the hell is he doing up north?"

"He says he finds the rain 'soothing' to his anxiety."

"Have you talked to him at all about work?" Jess scowled at the white Sedan idling in front of them.

"Yeah," Bella nodded, "right before I got out of the hospital. He said he'd hold my position indefinitely."

"So, until you can actually get back to work?"

"Pretty much," Bella leaned against the cool window and watched her breath fog on the glass.

"Finally!" Jessica cheered as the entrance ramp came into view. "Stay green, stay green…" She chanted at the light and white-knuckled the wheel. "Yes!"

The freeway wasn't much better than the city. Traffic had slowed to 45 MPH, rather than the usual 75. While they weren't exactly crawling, the trip had just been bumped up another hour. To pass the time, the girls hemmed and hawed over Christmas plans and New Year's resolutions. They gossiped about their friends and families, and made plans for some last minute Christmas shopping.

Bella's phone buzzed when they were about thirty minutes outside of Forks. Retrieving it from her purse, she grimaced. "Shit, I didn't call my parents last night. They're probably freaking out…" She hesitantly connected the call. "Hi, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't call. I just…stayed the night at the apartment because it was so late and the roads were bad."

"Oh, no, that's fine…" Charlie's gruff voice was strained and distracted. "Where are you at?"

"We're like thirty minutes away," Bella frowned. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone here to see you," Charlie muttered. "Just…get here as soon as you can, okay? Drive careful, though! No speeding!"

"We'll be there soon. Dad…" Bella murmured. "What's going on?"

"See you soon, Bells." The line disconnected.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Jessica tossed her a concerned look.

"I don't know," Bella frowned. "He sounded…worried?"

"Because you didn't call last night?"

"No," she shook her head, "he said that was fine. He said there's someone there to see me."

"Huh…weird." Jessica's brows knitted together as she turned her gaze back to the road.

Conversation centered on the mysterious visitor for the remainder of the drive. Traffic thinned out around Forks, granting the two a reprieve from the stress of the last four hours. Pulling onto the exit ramp, Jessica glanced at Bella in her periphery and sighed. This was the last time she could afford the trip into Forks for a while – she knew Bella would suffer for it.

Forks was dead. The streets were vacant, the houses dark, and the shops closed up. Tall berms loomed on the curbs, blocking driveways and sidewalks alike. Even Banner's Grocery was closed, and that old man _never_ closed shop.

Bella cringed. Tension began to sink into her bones; anxiety seeped into her gut. Her hands absentmindedly traced the base of her right leg, picking and pulling at the limb cover. Jessica brushed her arm with a quick, gentle hand, before returning it to the wheel. As they rolled up to the old Victorian home, Bella noticed an unfamiliar vehicle parked beside the driveway entrance. Jessica pulled up to the slight slope to the house and put the car in park. Immediately, Charlie stepped outside the house and jogged to the car.

"Chief Swan? Everything okay?" Jessica rolled down the passenger's window and peered up at him.

"Yes, yes," Charlie waved an errant hand and then yanked open Bella's door. "Thank you for getting her back in one piece. You should get going, though. It gets dark fast. Drive careful, Jessica." Charlie had his daughter in her wheelchair within seconds and then was turning back toward the ramp. With a frown, Jessica waved to her friend and tentatively backed out of the driveway.

"Seriously, Dad, what is going on?" Bella demanded as he pushed her through the front door.

"Bella," Renee jumped from her seat in the living room, "this is James Cantwell." Her pale hands wrung together anxiously and her knees wobbled.

"Nice to meet you, James." Bella rolled forward and offered a hesitant hand. She surveyed the man with careful eyes, wary of missing any detail. He had sandy blonde hair, cropped short against his head. James's eyes were a piercing shade of icy blue, ringed with dark gray, and speckled with black. His skin was naturally tanned and his muscles were clearly well defined, as they rippled and flexed beneath the fabric of his light blue button-up. His dark jeans were clearly expensive, and his leather moccasins were still shiny. He was beyond attractive, but not in a warm, inviting way. He was one of those male models you see in Vogue or in cologne commercials – stunning, but cold.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" James took her hand in his own.

Bella blushed softly. "I don't think I do."

"This is…going to be difficult for me," his silky voice purred, "but why don't I get straight to the point?" James settled back on the chair he'd previously occupied and gestured to the open space in front of him. Charlie helped Bella maneuver her chair down the ramp into the living room and then hurried to sit beside Renee. He took her flailing hands in his and pulled her close. Bella frowned at the stranger.

James leaned forward on his elbows; his eyes pierced hers. "Bella," he murmured, "I'm the man that put you in that wheelchair."

Time stopped.

Bella fingered the soft material of Edward's shirt – brushed her hand through her unruly ponytail – lost herself in the stillness. The air had gone cold and her breath turned to ice in her lungs. Her injured leg throbbed – phantom pain. Her eyes flickered between her parents' faces and the face of the man sitting before her.

A soft whisper escaped her trembling lips. "Excuse me?"

James scrubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I know this must be difficult. I…don't even understand it, myself, but…I felt as if I had to come here. When my mother posted bail, I knew she'd done it with God's inspiration. I was meant to come here to make things right."

"Make things…right?" Bella croaked.

"Bella," he began softly, "the night of the accident, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I allowed myself to get behind the wheel under the influence. I put not only my life at risk, but my daughter's, and, ultimately, yours as well."

"The child stuck in the back of the car…" Bella mumbled as the memory resurfaced. "That was your daughter?"

"Yes," James nodded repentantly, "Chelsea. She's five years old."

"Why?" Bella demanded sharply.

"Why what?" James leaned closer.

"Why would you do that – drive drunk with your kid in the car?"

"It was a mistake." Something in James's cold exterior cracked; his left eye twitched. "I let my emotions get the better of me. My judgment was clouded."

"James," Charlie cleared his throat, "I asked before and I will ask again – what is your purpose in being here?"

"To make things right," James repeated. "I could have killed your daughter, Mr. Swan."

"We are very well aware of that," Renee snapped; her clenched jaw ticked.

"Mrs. Swan," James cooed, "I am deeply sorry for what I have done. The repercussions of my actions are permanent. I wish so badly that I could take back that night, but I can't. We're here now and all suffering for it. I came here to ensure that the suffering could end."

"I don't have a leg, Mr. Cantwell," Bella's voice cracked. "How is that supposed to end?"

"My family is more than willing to pay for prosthetics and physical therapy. We want you back on your feet just as much as you do." His cool eyes flickered down to the useless stump hanging over the edge of Bella's chair. "We can fix this together, Bella."

Bella's mind was reeling with anxiety. Her instincts screamed to back away and flee the scene entirely. James was so eerily put together and calm – not even his hair had a strand out of place. His voice was silk lilting from a velvet tongue; his eyes were unnervingly tranquil.

Charlie was saying something – Bella couldn't quite pick it out. He sounded angry, though, and his body language screamed tension. Renee watched her daughter with wary eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. Bella's pale skin was flushed pink, but nothing else suggested any measure of apprehension. She'd always had an impressive poker face.

"What are you suggesting?" Bella finally inquired.

James turned away from Charlie's tirade; his eyes portrayed no surprise. "I'm sure you've made mistakes in your life, Bella. We all have; we're human. Sometimes, we stumble and have to pick ourselves back up. I don't want one night to define my daughter's life. Twenty plus years without a parent? It's damaging to a little girl." Bella's hands twitched; her muscles pulled taut beneath her skin. "I'm asking for your forgiveness, Ms. Swan. I want us both to be able to move on from that night."

The puzzle pieces clicked together in Bella's mind. "In exchange for your reimbursement of medical bills, you want me to testify for you in court. You're asking for my support."

"This is ridiculous." Charlie snarled; he planted himself between the two. "Get out of my house."

"Mr. Swan, please -,"

"No!" Chief Swan shouted. "You've already put my family through enough. We don't need you walking in here and trying to bribe my daughter for your plea deal."

"It is no bribe!" James stated brashly. "It's an apology."

"We don't need your apologies here, Mr. Cantwell." Renee's loud voice carried over the bedlam. "Now, if you would be so kind, I am asking you to leave."

James mouth snapped shut; his jaw clenched. "Of course, Mrs. Swan. Forgive me." Charlie ushered him toward the door and held it wide open for his exit. The man slowly pulled on his jacket and stepped onto the porch.

When he turned back, his steel eyes pierced Bella's. "Bella, we all fall down sometimes. I'm begging you, please; together we can stand again."

Charlie slammed the door.

In the deafening silence, Bella bowed her head and pushed herself from the room. The old, wood floors creaked beneath the wheels of her chair. The hall to her room was dark and cold. As she rolled inside, she shut the door at her back. The bed was unmade – the only thing to suggest that the room was actually lived in.

Hooking her arms over the edge of the bed, Bella repeated the usual process of hauling herself out of the chair. She'd neglected to set the brakes, however, and suffered for it when the chair rolled backwards. Slumped over the edge of the bed, Bella whimpered and struggled to hoist her lower body from the floor. After a minute of struggling, she hefted herself onto the mattress. Her chest heaved with effort; beads of sweat formed at her hairline.

"Bella?" Renee knocked softly at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed.

Her mother slipped into the room looking more like the mom she remembered from childhood. Her soft brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her eyes were done with only subtle makeup. Her jeans were comfortably worn and her white t-shirt was stained with age.

"Are you okay?" Renee murmured as she perched on the edge of the bed.

Bella struggled to flip onto her side. "Not really."

"Oh, sweetheart," Renee stroked her daughter's pale face with loving fingers, "I know. I'm so sorry."

"It's not fair," Bella finally sobbed. The emotional dam she'd built a month ago finally busted open, unleashing a torrent of repressed agony. Her chest was wracked with despairing sobs and tears pattered onto her bed sheets.

Renee slipped behind her and wound her arms about her daughter's waist. Her chin rested atop Bella's head, as she whispered, "No, it's not. Nothing is fair about this."

"I don't know what to do, Mom," Bella hiccupped.

"We can figure it out later, baby." Renee hummed; she pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "Relax. You need time to adjust before you start facing life again."

"It's already facing me," she lamented as she clutched her mother's hands.

"Ignore it," Renee chuckled softly, "sometimes that's the best thing you can do." Charlie poked his head in the doorway; his face was taut with concern. Renee inconspicuously waved him away.

"I hate this," Bella sobbed; her body shook violently.

"Breathe, baby." Renee cooed. "It's all going to be okay."

Jasper received a call from Charlie later that night informing him of James's visit. Overcome with frustration, he slammed his phone down on the desk and groaned. Felix Collins leaned forward on his elbows and scrubbed his tired eyes. The two of them had been reviewing the case for the last four hours, fighting to procure any detail that could benefit prosecution.

"This is bullshit," Jasper growled.

"Is he even allowed to contact her?" Officer Collins muttered.

"He didn't leave our jurisdiction," Jasper grunted. "He's perfectly legal."

"They could file for harassment," Felix suggested halfheartedly.

"Bella refused; Chief Swan already asked her."

"Yeah…saw that coming." Collins sighed.

"I guess being the senator's kid gives you a little bit of power," Jasper glared at the photo of James Cantwell in his file.

"The fact that they pulled in Jenks for this kid… Well, his record is already a shit show, so I guess they needed the best."

"J. Jenks is the sleaziest son of a bitch I've ever met," Jasper mentally recounted the run-ins they'd had with the lawyer in the last nine years. "The jury never knows how to fucking handle him."

"You'd think the b.o. and the receding hairline would be enough to turn them off from him," Felix grumbled.

"Shit, it's getting late. Ali is going to have my head if I'm not home in twenty." Jasper frowned at his watch. "See you tomorrow, Collins. Make sure you get those files up to Detective Hale."

"He still scares the piss out of me."

"You've met Rose. It runs in the family." Jasper snorted as he flipped off the desk lamp. "Just be nice to Caius and he won't eat you alive." His phone buzzed in his pocket and he grinned. "Yes, Alice, I'm leaving now."

Just a couple blocks away, Edward sat in a lawn chair outside the firehouse. The evening had already grown dark and the snow was coming down in light flakes. The city lights illuminated the hazy sky; the sound carried on the breeze was silent.

"What are you doing out here, bro?" Emmett dropped into the vacant seat at his side.

"Thinking," Edward muttered.

"Fantasizing?" His brother gushed while he batted his eyelashes. When Edward didn't respond, he dropped the humor and huffed a sigh. "What's going on, Ed?"

"Confused, I guess." He yawned and scrubbed his eyes.

"Vic is gone, bro. She's not coming back." Emmett pursed his lips and stared out at the vacant street. "It's okay to move on."

"She was everything, Em."

"And, now," Emmett urged, "she's nothing. She broke your heart, packed her shit, and took off."

Edward scowled. "I could've –,"

"Not this again, Edward." Emmett shook his head. "There was nothing you could do. She made up her mind. You've got to stop feeling guilty about this."

"My marriage failed, Emmett. Do you not get that?"

"I get it," his brother defended in exasperation, "I do! I've watched you hurt over this for a year now, but there comes a time when you've just got to _let go_."

"I know."

Emmett clapped him on the shoulder. "Ed, Bella is an incredible girl. Don't let her slip between your fingers because you're still holding onto Victoria. It takes two hands to keep your woman."

"She's not mine, Em." Edward sighed.

"Not yet," he nodded slowly, "but with the way she looks at you? It won't be too long."

The alarms wailed inside the firehouse. Springing to their feet, the men dashed inside. Edward slipped into his gear in record time, his ears straining to pick up dispatch's message.

He blanched. "Car wreck, passengers pinned…expect casualties."

The drive to the scene was eerily silent, save for the wailing of the sirens all around them. Edward gazed blankly out the frosted windshield, his eyes refusing to make sense of the snowdrifts and streetlights. Emmett crouched between Tyler and his brother, his nerves kicking into gear. The crew bounced around the cab and clutched their equipment tight. A terrible sense of déjà vu enveloped them all.

Arriving on scene, the first thing Edward noticed was Jasper's black SUV. His heart hammered violently in his chest.

_Not this,_ he pled, _anything but this._

"Lieutenant!" Jacob was shouting. Numbly, Edward stumbled from the truck and began the precarious trek across the frozen street. He blinked several times to clear his hazy vision, and was taken aback when he saw that the SUV was unharmed.

"Ed?" Jasper jogged up on his left. "Chill, everything's fine. They almost hit me. I saw the wreck."

"What happened?"

"Teenagers out for a winter break joyride, looks like. Took a corner too sharp and lost traction on the ice. The car is wrapped around that pole." Jasper pointed at the streetlight where an old, maroon Honda was crushed against the corner pole.

"Any survivors?" Edward called as he jogged toward the wreck.

"One," Jasper murmured, "a girl – passenger's side."

Edward slid the last few feet to the car and caught himself on the door. Peering inside, he steeled himself at the sight. The driver – a young man, probably around sixteen – had been killed on impact. His dark hair was stained by blood that spilled from a nasty head wound, and his brown eyes were open and vacant. In the backseat, another boy was slumped over in the lap of a young woman. From initial observation, Edward noted that neither of them wore seatbelts, thus causing them to collide on impact. Both were long gone.

In the passenger's seat, the lone survivor struggled for breath. Her blonde hair was colored crimson by blood, her green eyes were alight with terror, her pale skin was marred from debris. A piece of glass stuck out from her neck; it'd pierced the artery.

"What's your name?" Edward asked softly. His eyes prickled with unwilling tears.

"Bree," she whispered. Her voice shook intensely. "Bree Tanner."

"Bree," he breathed, "that's a pretty name."

"You have really pretty eyes." She murmured; tears streaked down her cheeks.

"So do you," Edward rested a gentle hand on her cheek. "Same color as mine."

"I'm dying," she stated calmly. "I know I am."

"We'll get you out of here," the Lieutenant protested, his voice thick with emotion. "I promise."

Her breaths were already growing short and slow. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything," Edward whispered.

"I snuck out tonight. My parents don't even know I'm gone. Tell them I'm really sorry, and," she coughed and blood sprayed from her lips, "tell my little sister she can have my clothes. She doesn't have to steal them anymore."

"What's her name?" The lieutenant choked on his tears.

"Chloe," Bree smiled softly. "She's twelve. We used to fight a lot – over stupid girl stuff, you know? She was always taking my favorite green sweater. I told her I'd be buried in it so she couldn't have it." Her small fingers toyed with the soft material of the sweater. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Lieutenant?" Kate and Tanya were waiting at his back with their bags in hand. He offered them a furtive shake of his head. They fell back without a word.

"I never had my first kiss, you know," Bree murmured; the tears weren't stopping. "Kevin asked me out two days ago. This was supposed to be a double date with Kristie and Fred."

"I can't imagine that," Edward hummed. "You're very pretty."

"I'm awkward," she grinned ruefully. Her chest shook with effort and another cough sent blood spewing from her lips.

"You're beautiful," Edward slowly leaned inside the broken window and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Bree imagined that she would have blushed if she'd had the blood to do it. "Thanks, Lieutenant." One final breath escaped her lips, her heart stuttered in her chest, and then…she was gone.

Edward backed away from the car with tears dribbling down his face. Wiping roughly at them, he watched as the crew swarmed the vehicle. Stretchers were rolled out, body bags already prepared. Jasper looped his arms around Edward's chest and gently urged him back. His mind clouded by a silent turmoil, he allowed himself to be led back to the trucks. For the remainder of the call, he did not move.

When Chief Uley caught wind of his lieutenant's condition, he relieved him from his shift early. Jasper drove him home and left only after he was certain Edward was asleep. The second he heard Jasper's SUV fire up and disappear down the road, Edward pried his stinging eyes open and gazed out into the cold night. His hand felt blindly for his phone, before finding it on the bedside table. He dialed the number from memory.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice crackled over the speaker.

"Hi," he croaked.

"Edward?" Victoria murmured softly. "What's wrong?" The line was silent. "Was it one of those shifts?"

"Yeah," he breathed; another tear slipped down his cheek.

"Okay," she sighed. He heard her roll over on her squeaking bed and imagined her disarray of ginger curls spilling around her on the pillows. "_You are my sunshine_," she hummed, "_my only sunshine…_"

Edward inhaled deeply, comforted by the unexpected scent of Bella on his pillows. Strawberries and freesias floated around him.

Victoria's voice lilted in his ear, "_You make me happy when skies are gray."_

As her soft melody lulled him to sleep, images of the two women danced beneath his lids. Bree's green eyes shimmered in the backdrop of his dreams.

The next morning, he awoke to his cell phone dead on the pillow beside him. He was still dressed in his blues from work and Bella's scent was fading, mingled heavily with that of smoke. Without a word, he peeled off of his stale clothes and tiptoed to the shower. The warm steam relaxed his aching muscles and soothed his burning eyes.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he padded back into the bedroom. The neighborhood outside the glass walls was silent; even Mrs. Cope had abandoned her faithful post. Without fear of indecent exposure, Edward pulled on a pair of black sweats and a blue sweatshirt. He could hear dishes clanking around in the kitchen below. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted up the staircase. With a sigh, Edward padded down the steps to the bottom floor.

"What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen wall.

Victoria didn't turn away from the stove. "I know how you are the morning after a tough shift. You need to eat otherwise you'll make yourself sick." She flipped an egg in the skillet.

"Does he know you're here?"

"Laurent is in New York for a conference this week," she told him calmly.

"He'd be mad."

"He doesn't control me." Victoria hummed as she scooped a helping of eggs onto a plate.

"No one does," Edward muttered as he slipped onto the stool at the counter.

Victoria set the full plate down in front of him and turned to retrieve a glass from the cupboard. As she poured the milk, she sighed, "Edward, I'm just here to make sure you don't get sick. It's hardly cheating."

They both flinched.

"Whatever you say," Edward poked at the food with a weary finger.

"I have to work," she told him as she gathered her things from the countertop, "but I'll stop by later if you need me to."

"I'm sure the firm is busy," Edward kept his tone even and cold. "Don't worry about it."

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Victoria reached out to touch his hand, but her own hovered hesitantly in the air over it. "I've already spoken to Alice; she'll be checking in this afternoon. Get some rest." She dropped her hand onto his for only a moment, before drawing it back and hurrying toward the door. When it clicked shut behind her, Edward pushed the plate away and slid off of the stool. The scent of cinnamon and whiskey hung in the air behind her, somehow less comforting than it used to be.

Suddenly exhausted, he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. He found his phone on the charger where'd left it. There were multiple missed calls from his brother and sister, and a myriad of voicemails. However, it was the single text that drew his attention.

_I miss you. - B_

* * *

**_Thank you to my lovely beta readers, Sarah and Meagan. TTB wouldn't be possible without them._**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_-Em_**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Lay Down With Your Flaws

**I apologize for not sending out a preview this week. I simply didn't have the time, but anyone who reviews will receive one for the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and support! You guys are brilliant.**

**This is a long chapter, so prepare yourselves with some good music and a warm blanket :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any __reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Lay Down With Your Flaws**

"Come on, Bella, just a couple inches," Renee encouraged as she wiped the sweat from her daughter's brow. Groaning, Bella fought the tingling in her left hip and gradually forced the muscles into submission. The leg raised one centimeter and then two, but refused to go past an inch. Panting heavily, she struggled to hold the limb in the air.

"Good, Bella." Carmen Denali grinned down at her from the foot of the table. "Very good! You can lower it now." Bella immediately dropped the leg and grimaced when the impact rocked her nerves.

"Motherfucking son of a bitch," she hissed.

"Language," Renee chided gently; her lips tugged up in a slight smirk.

"Believe it or not, I've heard worse here," the physical therapist laughed. "Alright, Bella, think you can try the right one for me?"

Bella's first physical therapy session had been a workout from hell. She huffed and puffed her way through the preliminary tests and was deemed fit to start the program that morning. Carmen Denali was a pleasant woman, young but obviously experienced.

"Fucking, motherfucker, fuck," Bella groaned as her injured leg shifted. Every nerve ending and muscle shook with effort, only to be rewarded with a barely perceptible twitch.

"That's okay," Carmen nodded as she rested her hands on the knee. "It's still weak."

"How long until it's as strong as the left?" Renee asked anxiously.

Carmen pursed her lips. "Only time will tell; it's never an exact science – cases differ." She glanced down at her patient and smiled. "I think that's enough for today, Bella. Your second session is Friday at eleven, I believe." Renee grimaced; the drive to and from Seattle was long on the best days, and in the winter, totaled eight hours round-trip. Money was already tight, and the cost of gas was at its peak.

"Sounds great," Bella puffed as she swept the sweat from her face.

The table was low enough that Carmen could set up a transfer board to maneuver Bella back to her chair. Once she was comfortably seated, the physical therapist guided her from the training room to the lobby. Renee trailed at their heels, her nervous energy quieted for the time being. The waiting room was busier than when they'd arrived two hours prior; in the corner sat a familiar face.

"Bella?" Jacob beamed at her from across the room. Leaving her mom to take care of the paperwork with Carmen, Bella wheeled toward the firefighter.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" She grinned up at him, taking note of his impressive height and build. She hadn't truly paid him attention in the way of admiration since the night of the accident. Now that she wasn't doped up on morphine or bleeding out, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Just waiting on a friend," Jacob tossed himself into the seat nearest to her. "Quil got pretty banged up in a call last year – seriously screwed up his shoulder. I bring him to his appointments on Tuesdays."

"That's sweet," Bella blushed softly. "So, how have you been?"

"Can't complain," he shrugged, "but the _real_ question is how are you?"

"Can't complain," she smirked. "Not really, at least. Therapy hurts like a bitch, but they're saying it won't be too long until we can start looking at prosthetics."

"That's awesome!" Jake reached out to rest a hand on her arm.

"Who's this?" Renee had tiptoed up behind Bella's chair.

"Oh!" She jumped. "Mom, this is Jacob – he was one of the firefighters from the accident."

"Oh, of course, how could I forget? We've met." Renee offered him a polite hand.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Swan."

"Call me Renee," she gave his hand one firm squeeze and then retracted her own. "Are you ready to get going, Bella? We're supposed to be meeting Seth in ten minutes."

"Yeah," Bella agreed reluctantly. "It was good to see you, Jake."

"Totally," Jacob tossed her a wink. "Let me know next time you're in the city, alright? We should hang out."

Bella passed him her phone so he could enter his number. "For sure. See you soon, then?"

He pressed the phone back into her hand and flashed her a dazzling grin. "Definitely; take care, Bella."

Renee grasped the handles of the wheelchair and steered them toward the exit. As the doors slid apart, an arctic blast whipped their faces. Bella shivered and tugged her jacket tight around her chest and Renee bowed against the wind. It was a tricky process loading Bella into Renee's old jeep on the ice, but they managed with little incident.

Bella glanced at the clock on the dash. "Seth will probably be there by now."

"Text him, will you?" Renee white-knuckled the wheel and scowled at the treacherous road. "I don't remember where the damn place is. What street is it on?"

"Take a left at the next light, go down Denny Way, and it's on the right." Bella explained as she tugged her phone out of her pocket. She punched in the text, sent it off to her brother, and leaned against the cool window. Absentmindedly, her hands massaged the aching muscles in her thighs.

"Sore?" Renee spared her a glanced.

"Yeah," Bella sighed as she settled back in the seat. Her phone buzzed in her lap and she flipped to her inbox.

_She doesn't know left from right, B. I'd say you're gonna be later than ten minutes. – Seth_

_I happen to be a professional navigator, thank you. – B_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm getting a table. Don't stand me up. – Seth_

_Wouldn't dream of it, brother. – B_

"Left, mom!" Bella gestured wildly at the lane.

"Oh! Right." Renee swerved into the turn lane despite the blaring horns around them. Bella slumped back in the seat and groaned. She should've expected this.

By the time they pulled up to the little café seven minutes later, Bella was white-knuckling the door handle and paler than a ghost. Seth sat at a table in front of the windows, already on his second coffee and typing away at his laptop. Renee quickly loaded Bella into her wheelchair and steered her inside, eager to escape the cold. The café greeted them with the warm scent of coffee and cinnamon, drawing them to the front counter.

"One cappuccino, a vanilla latte, and two toasted chicken wraps, please." Bella rattled off the usual order, blatantly ignoring the shocked gaze of the familiar cashier.

"Of course," the girl recovered quickly, taking the money and tucking it into the till. "We missed seeing you around here, Isabella."

"Yeah, it's been a few months." Bella commented nonchalantly.

"I'll have Linda bring out your order when it's ready," the cashier offered her a brief smile and then darted off to fill the order. The two women turned to find Seth watching them expectantly.

"How many wrong turns?" He cocked a speculative eyebrow at Renee.

"One," she grumbled reluctantly as she dropped into the seat across from him.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It wasn't so bad."

"How did your appointment go?"

"Sucked, but it was a good suck."

Seth sniggered, "That's what she said."

"Ha, ha, ha, you're hilarious." Bella flicked her brother's ear. "You know what? I'm learning to _embrace_ the suck."

"Well, good for you," Seth smirked. "You'll make a man very happy someday."

"You're both so crude," Renee sighed.

"It's part of my charm," the two snickered in unison.

"I swear I might as well have had twins."

"I don't know…" Seth grinned. "I think that three year break did you some good."

"I guess it's a matter of drawing out the suffering or taking the brunt of it all at once," Bella mused.

"It's kind of like a chick losing her virginity – push it in, or go slow…"

"Okay!" Renee tossed her open palms into the air. "That's enough!"

Bella snuck Seth a fist bump underneath the table. "How are Angela and my favorite tiny human?"

"They're good, actually." Seth took a generous swig of his coffee. "Paul is starting to sit up on his own, and Angela's classes are almost done for the semester."

"Does she have a job lined up?" Renee inquired politely.

"An internship, I think. Her professor said there was an opening in the department since one of the old hags is checking out."

"I still have no clue why she is so obsessed with math," Bella rolled her eyes. "We always made fun of her in high school because she was always lugging around that damn calculus book."

"Hey, my wife is a genius," Seth shrugged. "I'm not about to complain."

"One vanilla latte?" Linda, the barista, appeared at Bella's side.

"Here," Renee gestured for the drink.

"One cappuccino," Linda set the mug down in front of Bella, "and two chicken wraps. Can I get you anything else?"

"I think we're good." Bella dodged her curious eyes and waved her off.

"So, what's going on, on the love front? Edward make a move yet?" Seth smirked at her over the rim of his mug.

Bella sputtered on her own drink. "No! Come on, Seth, we're just friends."

"Friends with…_benefits?_"

She scowled. "No! Just friends, thank you very much."

"Friends that make googley eyes at each other!"

"Just because you spent your early twenties practicing the hit-it-and-quit-it method, doesn't mean I am."

"I can't believe I created you two," Renee shook her in exasperation.

"You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit!" Seth sang impishly.

The rest of lunch passed in a civil blur, which was a major accomplishment for Seth and Renee. They were akin to fire and gasoline – one wrong move and the whole café could have gone up in flames. By the time the girls were on the road back to Forks, the sky was showing signs of darkening. Bella was busying herself with toying with her new smartphone and Renee was intensely focused on the freeway.

Bella's phone buzzed, alerting her to a new text.

_Emmett thinks we need a Dalmatian for the firehouse. – E_

_It lives up to the cliché. Why avoid the inevitable? –B_

_Because I don't relish the thought of cleaning up puppy shit, that's why. –E_

_You're such a Debby Downer – a real Sad Sally. – B_

_How old are you? I didn't know three year olds had phones these days. –E_

_Well, hello to you, too, Mr. Grumpy Gills. –B_

"Ha! Even she knows you're a Grumpy Glls!" Emmett sniggered as he read over Edward's shoulder.

"Would you get off of me?" Edward threw an elbow back into his brother's ribs. Emmett tumbled backwards off the bed and onto the station floor. "And, I am _not_ a Grumpy Gills!"

"Would you prefer Evil Edward?"

"I'm not evil!" Edward lobbed one of his pillows at Emmett's head.

"Could've fooled me," Emmett grumbled as he dodged the projectile.

"What are you two dipshits doing here?" Jared snorted as he emerged from the stairwell. "You're not on shift."

"I had a meeting with the Chief this morning and I'm still hauling this kid's ass to and from work. He got off an hour ago." Edward explained as he flopped back on his bed.

"I heard about the call last night," Jared sighed and shook his head. "Poor kids; such a waste."

"Yeah," Edward yawned and scrubbed his eyes, "it was tough."

"How's Bella doing?" Jared eased onto the bed across from him.

"She's tough, man." Edward shook his head in disbelief. "I haven't seen her cry once."

"She's got to be hurting, though," Emmett reasoned.

"Obviously," Edward muttered, "but she's keeping it locked up tight."

"That's not healthy, bro." Emmett frowned. "You know that as well as anyone should."

"Tell that to her," he shrugged powerlessly. "She's not opening up to me anytime soon."

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett huffed. "Ed, she trusts you more than anyone."

"Huh?"

"Shit, you're dense," he muttered. "You're a smart guy. How could you possibly be missing the signs?" His eyes grew wide. "Holy shit, I sound like Alice."

"Man card _officially_ revoked," Jared snickered.

"Fuck you, buddy." Emmett shot him the finger. "Seriously, though, Ed, you're blind. At the risk of sounding like a chick, I'm telling you, you're the only one that's really going to be able to get through to her."

Edward's heart stuttered in his chest; he knew it was true. "Okay, Em, whatever you say."

Their conversation was abruptly halted by the shrill wail of the siren. Dispatch exploded over the intercom rattling off the call. Jared was gone within seconds, and Eric's voice carried from below.

"House fire! Victims trapped inside!"

"That's our cue," Emmett hauled himself off the mattress and moved toward the stairway. Edward followed at his heels, still preoccupied by thoughts of Bella.

_My gills are not grumpy. – E_

_My gills are. – B_

_What's wrong? – E_

_My leg hurts like a bitch. – B_

_Massage it? – E_

_I can only do one leg at a time. – B_

_I could help ;) – E_

Bella blushed furiously and snapped her gaze back to the white road. A riot of butterflies had been incited in her stomach. Steeling her nerves, she chose to fight fire with fire.

_As long as Mr. Happy keeps himself in check. – B_

Edward groaned softly down at the phone. His cheeks inevitably flushed pink and Emmett snorted in the passenger's seat.

"You could at least wait to sext until I get out of the car, sweet cheeks."

Edward glared at the road. "Fuck you."

Emmett frowned down at his hands. "On a serious note, Ed, Alice told me about… what happened with Vic this morning."

"Oh," Edward molded his face into an impassive mask.

"I guess I just don't get it, man. What's left there?" Emmett's brows knitted together with concern.

Edward took a deep breath to steady his trembling hands. "She was my best friend, Em, for nine years. That doesn't just go away."

"But she broke your heart, bro. She cheated on you with her boss. Doesn't that piss you off?"

"Of course it pisses me off," Edward bit down on his tongue to combat the slew of curses threatening to unleash. "I came home to…to…"

_**April 21, 2011**_

"_Vic?" Edward called as he stepped through the front door. "I picked up dinner from that Indian place you like downtown. Sorry I'm late – we got a call right at the end of shift; it was huge, three alarm and all that good shit." He stripped off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch. Lugging the bags of carryout into the kitchen, he strained to listen for his wife._

"_Shit," Victoria cursed from the top of the stairs; something crashed to the floor._

"_Honey?" Edward peered around the archway. When no reply came, he abandoned dinner on the counter and headed for the stairway. The evening light filtered through the glass walls, casting shadows on the blue walls. Edward padded slowly up the stairs, his stomach twisting with anxiety. A pair of Victoria's red underwear was draped over the top step; her bra was discarded just a few feet away. On the verge of vomiting, Edward peeled his eyes from the white carpet._

"_I'm so sorry," Victoria murmured. She sat on the edge of the bed, her knees curled up to her chest. She wore only a black, silk robe that fell mid-thigh. Her dainty toes curled over the mattress; her red nail polish was chipping. Her beautiful red curls spilled around her pale face in messy waves. Her creamy skin flushed pink._

_Edward dropped his gaze to the sheets behind her – rumpled and stained. A used condom hung from the frame and a discarded tie was looped around the post. The lock on the bathroom clicked and the door opened slowly. Laurent Wells stepped into the crackling atmosphere with a face that almost dared to look repentant._

"_Get out," Edward hissed. His hands clenched into trembling fists._

"_Edward -," Laurent began._

"_I said," Edward growled, "get out."_

"_Sweetheart," Victoria slipped to her feet and took a step toward the two. Whom she was addressing was unclear._

_Edward leveled the man with an intense glower and moved toward him. Laurent stepped forward and then paused, considering. His chocolate skin shimmered with sweat in the evening light; his dreads were pulled back in a thick ponytail at his neck. He faced Edward clad in only his gray slacks and unbuttoned dress shirt. His bare feet shifted on the carpet – toes curling, easing up in a defensive position. _

_Something inside Edward snapped. His right fist flew, catching Laurent square in the nose. The man stumbled backwards, but threw his hands up just in time to block Edward's next blow. Grappling for Edward's arm, he pulled him down with him. They collided with the dresser – Victoria's perfumes shattered. Laurent landed a solid blow to Edward's jaw, earning a spray of blood from his lips. Infuriated, Edward crouched over the man and pummeled him with a relentless torrent of cracks to the face. _

"_Stop!" Victoria cried. She threw herself at them and struggled to get a decent hold on Edward's shoulder. She tugged with all of her strength, but Edward shook her off in seconds. Victoria fell backwards and caught herself on the bedframe. Laurent finally managed to catch a hold of Edward's neck and shoved him backwards. Catching him off guard, Laurent landed a devastating punch to Edward's eye. Disoriented, Edward floundered for a defense. Bringing his knee up, he caught Laurent in the groin and tossed him to the side._

"_Please!" Victoria shrieked, pulling at her mane of curls. Tears poured down her cheeks in waves and every bone in her body shook with horror. _

_Sirens screamed in the night – red and blue lights flashed in the windows. The voices of officers echoed in the air. The front door came down and cops flooded the house. Edward staggered to his feet, blinded in one eye and quickly losing his bearings. Laurent leapt forward and didn't hesitate to launch a vicious assault on Edward's abdomen. Edward looped his arms around the man's neck, hooked his elbows, and kicked out the back of his knees. The two tumbled backwards, knocking into Victoria. She screamed as she toppled against the corner of the bedframe, earning a nasty gash on the side of her head. _

_Police pounded up the stairway, their voices echoing in the house. Jasper sprinted into the room and didn't hesitate to launch himself into the brawl. Felix followed on his heels, aiming straight for Edward. Together, the two managed to haul them apart. Edward didn't struggle in Felix's grasp, but Laurent was giving Jasper a fight. Two more officers raced into the room and one pulled his nightstick. The other went to Victoria, helping her to her feet and swiftly guiding her from the room._

_As Felix pushed him against the wall and slapped the cuffs on his wrists, Edward stared down at the gathering below. Neighbors stood on their front lawns, eyes intensely trained on the scene above. Chest heaving and heart pounding, Edward pressed his forehead to the glass and felt blood spill from his lips._

_For the first time, he truly understood the meaning of glass houses. _

"Jasper said it was a bloody mess," Emmett sighed, "but even after all that… Do you still love her?"

Edward unclenched his fists and ran an anxious hand through his hair. "No."

"Then why hold on?"

"Imagine walking in on Rosalie with another man, being divorced within four months, and then having to pack her things. You live in the house you built with her, walk past the room meant for your children, and…what? Does she just disappear?"

"I guess not," Emmett pursed his lips.

"You know how it is when this job gets tough, Em. You _need_ someone to tell you it's going to be okay." Edward's brows furrowed. "She was there from the first day of training…. She knows how to make it okay."

"Don't you think Bella could, too?" Emmett offered as they pulled up to his driveway.

"Maybe," Edward nodded, "I mean, I don't doubt that she could, it's just… Are either of us ready for something like that?"

"I guess only time will tell," Emmett shrugged as he stepped out of the truck. "Holy shit, I need to get out of here. I think my estrogen levels are peaking."

Edward laughed. "See you later, Em."

"Take it easy, bro." Emmett shut the door and shuffled up the slick drive. Edward's phone buzzed in his lap.

_Too far? – B_

_You're a dork, Swan. – E_

_Thanks, sweet cheeks. – B_

_How are you feeling? – E_

_Like royal shit. – B_

_At least you're starting to feel your legs. – E_

_Small miracles. – B_

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Renee was silent as ever, her focus directed at the road ahead. The exit ramp was in sight, at long last. Laying a hand over her left breast, Bella gingerly fingered the scar tissue around her pacemaker. Her heart thudded steadily beneath her palm. Tracing the oval of purple skin, she drummed her fingers in time with the pulse.

"Carmen seemed nice," Renee commented lightly.

"Yeah," Bella absentmindedly nodded.

"Are you okay?" Renee spared her a quick glance.

"Just sore," she hummed.

"That will get better with time." Her mom smiled softly. "Most things do."

"I have an appointment with Doctor Cullen on Friday, remember? It's at nine."

Renee sighed. "Perfect; that's just before your next physical therapy session."

"Is something wrong?" Bella frowned.

"No," Renee offered her a tight, guarded smile, "I'm just thinking about what to do when Christmas break is over. Your father will have to take taxi duty."

"Oh, shit, mom, I'm sorry…" Bella bit down on her bottom lip. "I didn't think about your class…"

"It's fine, sweetie," Renee murmured as they pulled into the driveway. "We'll figure it out."

That evening, Bella sat at her desk flipping through emails. Her laptop whirred to life reluctantly, obviously upset after months of neglect. Stockpiled in her inbox was a myriad of retail offers, Facebook updates, and spam. The only email of any real importance – and it was great, at that – was a message from Lisa Stucco, assistant editor of Penguin Books.

_Isabella,_

_Just checking in on our progress with the novel! I enjoyed the third chapter, and as always, just have a few critiques. They're attached in the document. It's been a few weeks since we spoke. Get back to me soon!_

_Best wishes,_

_Lisa_

Bella sighed and gave the screen a saturnine frown. Lisa was a good friend whom Bella had attended Dartmouth with. They'd gone their separate ways since graduation – Lisa had gone on to intern and eventually work for Penguin Books, while Bella had returned to the rainy state to slave away in Negozio di Libri. Bella had been sending her friend updates on her work over the last year, cashing in on some free editing in exchange for a few rare books courtesy of Marcus.

Frustrated, Bella snapped the laptop shut and rolled away from the desk. She stared at the purple walls, imagined bars climbing to the ceiling. She felt caged. The icicle lights around the window flickered in the dim room, illuminating the shadows on the walls. Fixing her gaze out the window, she sighed at the deep drifts of snow and blanketed trees. Lit up with excessive strings of Christmas lights, the neighbor's house was visible through the dense foliage.

Her phone buzzed on the bed, prying her attention away from the windowpanes.

_Are you okay? – E_

_Just peachy. Why wouldn't I be? – B_

_I heard about James, B. He shouldn't have come. – E_

_Too late to change that. – B_

_Talk to me, Swan. I know you're hurting. – E_

_Why would you say that? – B_

Edward slammed an open palm down on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. Bella was a stubborn ass when she wanted to be and tonight she was playing the donkey well. He thought back to Emmett's words, and how he was supposedly the one person she trusted. Edward seriously questioned his brother's judgment.

_Please, B. I'm here. – E_

Bella bowed over the edge of her bed, resting her forehead on the mattress and sighing. She clutched her phone tightly in her left hand and massaged her temple with the right. She wasn't prepared to break down the emotional dam again – not by a long shot. Her legs felt like pincushions and her head ached terribly.

_I know. – B_

Edward scrubbed his face with one hand and slid the phone away with the other. Dropping his head to the cold countertop, Edward honestly tried to understand the complexity that was Bella. His heart stuttered unevenly in his chest, and his stomach churned. He knew he was attracted to her – there was no doubt about that – but there was a natural hesitation burrowed deep within his gut that kept him from taking the first step. It was the product of a failed marriage – PTSD elicited by walking in on his naked wife with her boss.

_Missing you. – E_

Bella had dragged herself onto the bed. She read the text over and over again, willing the butterflies in her stomach to comply with the frustration in her head. A vein throbbed against the skin in her temple. Peeling off her shirt from the day, she tossed it aside and unclipped her bra. Discarding the undergarment, she retrieved the nightshirt Renee had left on her bedside table. She tugged off her leggings, stretching as far forward as possible to push them down. Her back and legs refused to comply with the process and she was forced back into a sitting position. The base of her spine ached horribly and her legs tingled with a thousand stinging pins. Scooting down the bed, she managed to hook her bottoms on the base of the frame and then drag herself back up the mattress. The frame tugged the leggings the rest of the way off and Bella flopped back on the bed, frustrated and drained.

_Missing legs. – B_

Edward rolled his eyes and slipped off the barstool. Flicking off the downstairs lights, he vacated the space in favor of the bedroom. Stripping down to his briefs and undershirt, he tossed himself onto the bed. A deep sigh of relief escaped his lips as he sank into the mattress.

_I could be your legs. – E_

Bella blushed and swallowed the knot in her throat. She was caught between flattered and frustrated. On one hand, she was entirely fed up with being a useless charity case for her friends and family to haul around – she was basically a 105-pound rucksack at this point. However, on the other, she was giggling like a schoolgirl because, let's face it, Edward was _hot._ He had the chiseled jawline, those stunning eyes, a tantalizing body, and an impossibly tender personality to boot. The only flaw Bella could find was an uncanny unwillingness to let go, much similar to her own.

_You're going to carry me forever? – B_

_Always. – E_

Edward rolled over into his pillows, reveling in the last lingering hints of Bella. Strawberries and freesias – sweet and soothing. Her tank top, forgotten the day before, lay on the pillow beside him. He reached for it and clutched it to his chest.

_I'm counting on that. – B_

Bella gently fingered Edward's shirt. It fell around mid-thigh, all white with a navy blue firehouse insignia printed on the back. It still smelled like him despite the last two days. She tugged the collar up and buried her nose in the soft cotton.

_I'm not going to drop you, B. Promise. – E_

_Goodnight, E. – B_

Edward rolled over and tugged his blankets up to his waist. Warmth pooled in his chest, rooting itself deep. He smiled.

_Sweet dreams, B. – E_

Morning came to relieve night of its watch. As the sun peaked over the mountains, its first rays trickled in Bella's window. Stretching her sleepy muscles, she arched back against the mattress. Flopping back to the bed, she rubbed her eyes with two fists. As she slowly gained her bearings, she expected to hear jolly Christmas music and laughter. Instead, she was greeted with the raised voices of her parents. Attention peaked, Bella slowly sat up and strained to understand the words. The walls muffled almost everything, much to her dismay, so she tossed away her blankets and scooted to the edge of the bed. Shivering in the cool morning air, she reached out for the arms of her wheelchair.

Her left leg ached terribly as she nudged it out between the bed and the chair. Her knee threatened to collapse as she eased out over the unsteady limb; it buckled violently. Once she was comfortably seated, Bella popped out the brakes and wheeled toward the doorway. As quietly as possible, Bella palmed the doorknob and pulled. The door swung open, emitting a soft squeak. Pausing, Bella listened for her parents. They continued arguing. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bella poked her head into the hallway.

"It costs too much, Charlie." Renee was lamenting. "We can't afford the gas."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Charlie snapped. "She has to keep going to physical therapy."

"I'm not questioning that, Charles, but there are other facilities – _closer_ facilities."

Charlie scoffed, "Seattle has the best care there is to offer. Her chances are slim anywhere else."

"Doctor Cullen gave me a list of alternative places to look at," Renee sighed. "I think we should seriously consider them."

"She'll feel trapped, Renee. She'll never see her friends or her brother."

"_I _feel trapped, Charlie. We can't keep making that trip three times a week, and we can't ask anyone to, either. Money is too tight – our jobs aren't enough to pay for all of this, especially after the bathroom remodel."

Charlie buried his head in his hands. "I know, I know…and insurance isn't covering what we thought it would."

"We have to seriously consider other options here," Renee murmured; she squeezed her husband's hand in her own. "I don't like it any more than you do, but Bella is going to have to accept it for what it is. Her insurance isn't enough to cover everything and she's paying her own bills out of savings now."

"This is too much," Charlie groaned. "We've had our share of hard times, but this…"

Bella felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. Her hands fidgeted, fingers picking at the armrests. Rolling back into the bedroom, she shut the door. She didn't want to hear anymore. Bella turned her eyes to the window where rain had begun to patter on the panes. Yanking her phone from the charger, she flipped to her messages.

_I can't stay here anymore. – B_

Her phone instantly began ringing.

"Jess," Bella whispered.

"What's wrong, Bella Bean?" Jessica murmured as she slipped into the back of the store.

Bella explained the situation through her tears. Jessica listened patiently, concern swelling in her chest. She thought back to Edward's suggestion of live-in rehab facilities, but from the sound of it, she figured the money just wasn't there for it. Drumming her fingers on a box of shoes, Jess flipped through alternatives in her mind. The apartment was too small, obviously, and not nearly handicap accessible. The wheelchair had hardly been able to maneuver the last time Bella was there.

When the quest began to feel hopeless, an insane idea popped into her head. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, considering every possible pro and con. It would take some convincing on the Swan's end, but she doubted Edward would protest.

"B, I've got an idea," Jessica told her just as the front bell dinged, signaling the entrance of a new customer, "but I'm at work. I'll call you in a few hours, k? Hang in there for me. We're going to figure this out." Before stepping back into the main store, Jessica fired a text off to Edward. His reply came quickly.

Tossing her phone back on the bed, Bella buried her face in her hands. Charlie and Renee had quieted, but the tension in the air crackled throughout the house. Anxiety radiated from every pore in Bella's body. In need of a soothing shower, Bella rolled across the hall to her bathroom. Once inside, she angrily stripped off Edward's shirt and tossed it in the corner. Hands shaking, she pushed down her underwear and used the footrests to hook and remove them. Shivering and naked, Bella wheeled herself into the shower stall. Placing her hands on the cold tile, she braced her weight and hauled herself onto the bench. With a rough shove, she pushed the wheelchair out of the stall.

The warm water did plenty to relieve the ache in her muscles, but the anxiety coursing through her veins sent her limbs into trembling fits. Frustrated with the emotional onslaught, Bella slammed her head back against the wall and moaned. When the water had run cold, Bella shut off the valves and sat in the unsettling silence. Shivering, she gazed up at the white ceiling and attempted to steady her breaths. When she felt relatively stable, she turned her attention to the wheelchair that was just out of reach. Tenacious nature consuming her, Bella scooted to the end of the bench and stretched. Her fingers brushed the arm one at a time, barely touching. She nudged the chair closer one inch at a time, until she was able to pull it over.

With the chair just off center from her waist, Bella braced both hands on the arms. Dragging her only functional leg out, she tested its stability. When the knee only buckled slightly, she pitched her weight out over it in one reckless motion. Her foot slipped on the wet tile and the leg slid out from beneath her. Plunging forward, Bella felt the wheelchair roll away from her. The impact was nearly devastating. Her face smashed into the metal frame of the chair, drawing blood from her nose and slicing her upper lip. Her legs felt as if they were on fire as they crashed to the tile, knees bearing the brunt of the impact. Bella let out a startled wail.

Instantly, the door burst open and her parents rushed inside. Renee grappled for the wheelchair while Charlie raced to Bella's side. Running on autopilot, he hooked an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. He flipped her over in his lap and placed a hand on either side of her face. His trained eyes scanned for injuries. Renee swiped a towel from the rack and knelt at Bella's side.

"Sweetheart," she cried, "you _know_ Doctor Cullen said not to do this on your own! This is exactly what he said would happen!" Nerves still quaking, Renee draped the towel over Bella's naked body and tucked it around her chest.

"I'm fine," Bella snapped, struggling in Charlie's arms. She tossed herself to the tile and used her arms to drag herself from the stall. Her parents instinctively reached to help, but she batted them away with indignant hands. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes, threatening to surrender her pride. Furious sobs wracked her chest as she dragged herself to the open doorway.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted. "Bella, stop!" He grappled for her arm; his hand slipped on her wet skin.

"Leave me alone!" Bella shrieked. She hauled herself along by her elbows now, ducking her head and panting heavily. Blood trickled down her chin, leaving a trail on the floor.

"Honey, please!" Renee begged as she stooped down to her daughter.

Bella caught the side of her face with a flailing hand. "Don't touch me!" Renee fell back into the doorframe and clutched her throbbing cheek with both hands.

"Isabella! That is enough!" Charlie hooked his arms beneath her armpits and pulled her up so that her back was flush against his chest. Her legs dragged on the wood underneath her.

"Stop!" Bella wailed, clawing at his hands. Shocked, he released her and she crashed back to the floor. Choking on hysterics, Bella scraped her fingers along the doorframe and yanked her upper body into the bedroom. Grappling for a hold on the bedframe, Bella pulled hard. The rest of her body slid over the doorstop and the towel slipped from her waist. Breasts scraping along the cold floor, Bella turned on her stomach and slammed the door shut. It was a painful stretch to reach up and click the lock on the doorknob, but when she'd done it, she slumped back on the floor. Her chest heaved with sobs and unobtainable breath. Tears and blood trickled down her cheeks and pooled on the floor.

Crawling away from the voices of her parents, Bella cast herself on the side of the bed. Curling up beneath the towel, Bella finally succumbed to the flood of sorrow. She felt the rage drain from her body – felt the desperation melt into exhaustion – and simply wept. After some time, Charlie and Renee abandoned their useless pleas and left their daughter to mourn.

Silence enveloped the house.

Bella eventually hauled herself into the closet and pulled down the closest things to her – a pair of yoga pants and a Dartmouth hoodie. Without a wheelchair to rely on, she was forced to drag herself around the room in search of socks, shoes, and underwear. When she'd assembled the necessary clothing and dressed, she pressed her ear to the door.

"I have to get to work," Charlie was saying. "Just…keep an eye on her."

"I will," Renee kissed his cheek. "It will be fine. Doctor Cullen said there would be outbursts."

"She scares me, Renee." Charlie confessed. "I don't know how to handle this."

"We'll figure it out."

Bella listened as their footsteps grew softer. When she was certain they were at the front door, she carefully pulled open the door and crawled out. Her wheelchair sat against the corridor wall, brakes locked and waiting. It was a process hauling herself off the floor and into the seat, but she managed it fairly quickly. Suddenly, Dutch appeared at the end of the hall. He raced toward her, paws skidding on the smooth floor. Sliding into the base of the wheel chair, he perked up and rested his head in Bella's lap.

She smiled softly and stroked his chin. "Hey, boy. Don't tell them I'm gone, k?" Bella kissed the top of his head and gently nudged him away. With one last longing glance, Dutch retreated to his bed. Bella listened for Renee's return, but heard only Dutch's light panting in the air. She wheeled into the kitchen and pried open the back door, before casting one last look at the empty house. The cool air washed over her face and she sighed. The freezing rain had stopped, but not before it turned the roads and sidewalks to ice. She rolled outside and pulled the door shut.

When Renee padded back into the kitchen, she noticed that Bella's wheelchair was gone. Sighing, she busied herself with cleaning up the breakfast dishes and straightening the counters. When the dishwasher was humming and the countertops clear, Renee settled into the living room for her morning soaps. The silence in the house gradually evolved from comforting to unnerving. When another hour passed without a sound from Bella's room, Renee clicked off the TV and made her way down the hall. The door was shut, but when she tested the knob she found it unlocked.

She poked her head in the door. "Bella? Do you want to talk?" She was greeted with an eerie quiet. Renee pushed the door open and gaped at the empty room.

Panic set in as she rushed around the house in search of her daughter, only to come up empty in every room. Hands shaking, she dialed the station.

"I need to talk to Chief Swan," she hiccupped. "This is his wife."

Word spread fast about Bella's disappearance. The entire Forks police force was radioed, and Jasper put the word out in his own department. Jessica received a call near the end of her shift from a hysterical Renee demanding to know where her daughter was.

"I haven't heard from her, Renee." Jessica cried after the fourth accusation. "I swear! We talked this morning but not a word after that."

Seth and Angela were called, and soon enough the entire Forks-Seattle area was under Bella-watch. At firehouse #41, Edward sat at the table with his crew engaged in a cutthroat hand of poker. They jeered at each other and laughed boisterously despite the dreary weather.

"Come on, Newton. This is getting sad." Jacob snorted when Mike folded again.

"I think Tyler is getting ready to bow out, too," Edward smirked when his buddy shuffled his hand again. His brows knit together and he frowned, considering. Just when Tyler's hand began to tip toward the center of the table, Emmett came sprinting down the concrete stairway.

"Ed!" He bellowed. His eyes were alight with panic and his clenched jaw screamed anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Edward shot out of his chair. "Did something happen? Is it Rose?"

"No," Emmett exhaled heavily, "it's Bella."

"What happened?" Edward was already moving toward the doors.

"Ed, stop," Emmett clapped a hand over his shoulder and forced him back around. "There's nothing you can do right now."

"What _happened_, Emmett?" Edward clenched his fists; a tendon ticked in his neck.

"She's gone, Ed. Bella's missing."

* * *

_**As always, a huge thanks to my pre-readers, Sarah and Meagan. You're both amazing.**_

_**Remember to review for your chapter twelve teaser! :)**_

_**-E**_**mma**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Stay

**I apologize to those of you who do not receive a chapter preview! I got a few out, and then FFN got after me about duplicate PMs and I didn't have the patience to work everything out. SO, I'll send them next chapter - I PROMISE! I just have to change minor details every ****message so FFN doesn't block it as spam.**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any __reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Stay**

"It's been four hours, Charlie." Renee fretted as she gnawed on her fingernails.

Charlie laid his head against the steering wheel. "I know."

"It's too cold for her to be out here. What if…" She trailed off as tears pooled in her eyes.

"She's a smart girl, Renee. She's not stupid enough to just stay outside." The chief drummed his fingers on the wheel and glanced both ways at the intersection. They'd circled the town five times already, and the entire police force was out doing the same. Because it hadn't been forty-eight hours since Bella's disappearance, they could not yet launch a full-scale search. However, as police chief, Charlie did have enough influence to put the entire station on watch.

At his office in Tacoma, Seth paced in front of his desk. He dialed Bella's cell phone over and over again, to no avail. Angela sat in the corner with Paul in her lap, dredging through high school memories in search of _some_ idea as to where Bella could have gone. When they were teenagers, Bella would always run into the woods behind the Swan's house. That didn't seem plausible now, though, as there was no way her wheelchair could break the snow to the main path.

Seth's phone buzzed on his desk and he snatched it up. "Edward? What's going on?"

"No luck yet," Edward muttered. "I just picked up Jessica and we're going to drive around the city – hit her favorite spots."

"Who else is looking?" Seth perched on the edge of his desk; his knees bounced anxiously.

"Jasper and Felix are out right now patrolling, so they've got their eyes open. Esme and Alice are calling her friends; maybe she went to one of them. Emmett is covering for me at work right now, but he'll be out looking after shift ends at five."

"Thanks, man. Keep me posted." Seth ended the call and dropped the phone on the desk. He buried his face in his hands and inhaled deeply. "I knew this would happen. She always runs when she panics."

"What set her off?" Angela laid Paul in his carrier and moved toward Seth.

He sighed as she looped her arms around his waist. "I guess she fell getting out of the shower."

"I don't think that's the whole story," Angela leaned back and frowned up at her husband.

Seth nodded reluctantly. "I know. My parents always have something to do with it."

"We'll find her," she leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"You know how she is," Seth rested his head on her shoulder. "When Bella doesn't want to be found, you won't find her."

"Would she really stay in Forks, though?"

"No," Seth frowned, "I don't think she would. My parents are delusional if they think she's at the local coffee joint just reading a book."

"Do you think she could get here?"

"Buses are handicap accessible," Seth shrugged. "She's smart enough to figure that out."

Thirty miles away, Edward and Jessica sat in downtown traffic, groaning and wracking their brains for ideas. They were just a couple blocks away from Negozio di Libri, but when they called, Marcus had reported that she hadn't showed up. Jessica knew he would lie for Bella, though, so she insisted that they come down to confirm.

Unfortunately, he was being honest. When the two trudged out of the bookstore ten minutes later, they felt defeated. Edward pulled away from the curb and rejoined the traffic jam.

"Where else would she go?" He glanced at Jess in the passenger's seat.

She shrugged helplessly. "She doesn't have a key to the apartment anymore, and we don't have many close friends in the city. I called and she hasn't contacted any of them. If she didn't go straight to Seth's, then I honestly have no idea."

"Does she have a favorite coffee shop or maybe library?" Edward raked a hand through his hair.

"Um…" Jessica bit down on her bottom lip. "Oh! There's a café uptown that she really likes. She and Seth always meet for lunch there."

"Worth a shot, I guess." Edward turned right at the next light and headed toward the café.

Uptown was a shit show. Cars were sliding everywhere, people were stumbling along the sidewalks in puffy coats, and there were police directing traffic because the stoplights were out. It took twenty minutes to finally arrive at the café, only to discover Bella wasn't there, either. Frustrated, they sat in the idling truck and struggled for inspiration. Edward's phone buzzed in the cup holder and Seth's ID flashed on the screen.

"Did you find her?" He demanded.

Seth sighed, "No, but I've got an idea of where she is."

"Where?"

"Turns out," Seth muttered, "Bella may have a better reason for running than we thought. I just got off the phone with my dad, and he thinks she overheard my parents arguing about money this morning. They were talking about insurance and rehab and gas and it just all piled up."

Edward frowned. "I know. She called Jess this morning after it happened. You think she took off because of it?"

"She _hates_ being taken care of, Ed. She really values her independence. If she feels like she's being a burden, she'll do everything in her power to fix that."

Edward blanched. "You don't think she'd…"

"Go to that bastard and take him up on his offer?" Seth snapped. "Yeah, I do."

"Fuck," Edward groaned and scrubbed his face with a rough hand. "Alright, I'm going to call Jasper and see if I can get an address for that son of a bitch. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, bro."

Edward tossed the phone in the cup holder and slammed his head back against the headrest. "They think she took off because of the money," he sighed.

"Makes sense," Jess mumbled. "She always thinks she's in the way."

Edward was already dialing Jasper's cell. The officer picked up on the second ring.

"What's going on, Ed?"

"I need an address for James," he explained. "They think she went to accept his offer."

"Dammit," Jasper snarled. "Okay, one sec. Felix, look up that bastard's address. They think she went there." There were a few moments of silence. Edward drummed his fingers on the wheel impatiently. "K, here it is." Jasper rattled off the address and Edward quickly thanked him before hanging up.

"That's really close," Jessica peered out the window anxiously.

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "Let's just hope we beat her there."

Bella glanced up at the darkening sky and shivered. The snow was beginning to come down again. The frozen sidewalks had been a blessing; thick snow would stop the wheelchair. The townhouse was within sight now. It was an upscale thing – white shutters, brown panels, and stone accents. The sidewalk in front of the door was entirely shoveled and the hedges, despite the weather, were trimmed. Her breath felt like it'd frozen in her chest and her fingertips had turned white long ago. Bella brushed the hair from her eyes and replaced her hands on the wheels. The sign across the street flashed the walk icon and she rolled off the curb. What she failed to notice, however, was the black truck speeding down the road on her right. The vehicle slammed on its brakes, skidding uncontrollably on the ice. Bella screamed and covered her head with her arms, bracing for impact.

It didn't come. The truck pulled up two feet short and stopped completely. The driver and the passenger bailed out, their eyes wide with both relief and fear. Bella slowly uncovered her head and peeked between her arms. Edward and Jessica stood before her, their faces pink with frustration and their bodies tensed to spring.

"What the _hell_, Bella?" Jess demanded furiously. Instinctively, Bella threw her hands on the wheels and rolled backwards.

"I don't think so," Edward muttered, grappling for the armrest and yanking her to a stop.

"Leave me alone," Bella's jaw clenched; a tendon in her neck ticked. "I don't want your help."

"Help?" Jessica cried incredulously. "You don't need our help! You need a fucking _shrink_ if you think this is okay!"

"Fuck you," Bella snapped. She braced her hands on the tires and tried to move away again, but Edward refused to let go.

"You can thank me for this later," Edward muttered as he swooped down. He lifted her into his arms despite her flailing hands. She battered his chest and pulled his hair, but he was determined. Jessica folded up the wheelchair and tossed it into the bed of the truck. Edward managed to pitch Bella into the backseat when a blaring horn distracted her, and then dove for the wheel. He pushed down the child lock and quickly put the truck in drive. They pulled out of traffic and flipped a U in the nearest parking lot.

"Don't even think about trying to jump out," Jess glared at Bella in the rearview mirror.

"Fuck you," Bella flipped her the bird and laid down on the seat.

"Charming," Jess sighed. "You know what, Ed, just take me back to the apartment. I don't have the patience to deal with a fucking _child_ right now. She can throw her tantrum at someone else."

Edward pursed his lips and nodded. The silence in the cab was unnerving. He imagined Bella trying to crawl out one of the windows and locked those too, just in case. The drive across town was hell on any other day, but the weather and the tension made it ten times worse. By the time the truck had pulled up in front of the complex, Jessica was fuming and Bella was permanently flipping the bird. Edward sighed as he walked around the truck to open Jess's door.

"Sorry, EC." She murmured as she stepped onto the curb. "I just can't do it right now."

"It's fine, Jess." Edward shrugged. "I'll just take her back to the house and see if I can get to her calm down. Will you call everyone and let them know she's okay?"

"Yeah," Jessica sighed, peering around him to see Bella fidgeting in the backseat, "I guess that's the least I can do. I know she's struggling but _damn_, I don't know what to do for her anymore. When I talked to Renee, she told me about Bella's meltdown this morning and I didn't want to believe it, but now… Well, shit, EC, I think she needs help."

"If that's what she needs," Edward glanced back at her over his shoulder and frowned, "then we'll get it for her."

"Look, maybe we should rethink our idea from earlier." Jessica shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "You can't deal with this and it's not your responsibility. She needs fulltime attention and care."

"She's not exactly getting that at home, either, and it doesn't help that her parents have their heads up their asses when they are there." Edward rolled his head from side to side and cracked his neck. "Most insurance plans cover homecare nurses. I'll talk to Carlisle and see what we can do. If we can get one for her, maybe my place _is_ the best thing for her right now."

Jessica glanced up at the dark sky and sighed. "Storm is about to get bad, so that should keep the wolves at the door for now. I don't think you'll have to worry about Renee and Charlie rushing out here to pick her up. Take good care of her, okay? She looks like she's about to break."

"I think she already has," Edward conceded. "Let's just hope this is rock bottom and we can only go up from here."

"Hopefully…" Jessica leaned up to hug him. "Have a good night, EC."

"Take it easy," Edward watched her shuffle into the building and then slid back into the truck. Bella now sat up in the center seat. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks stained pink. She wound her arms around her waist and shook, as if trying to hold herself together. Edward sighed and pulled away from the curb without a word.

By the time they rolled up the driveway to his house, the storm was raging. Thunder rumbled in the clouds overhead and lightning illuminated the evening sky. Snow and freezing rain poured from above, stinging Edward's face as he jogged around the back of the truck. Pulling the wheelchair from the bed, he unfolded it and situated it beside the door. Bella was shockingly compliant as he lifted her from the cab and placed her in the seat. She folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head against the snapping wind as Edward her pushed up the sidewalk and into the house.

"I'm going to change," Edward murmured as he pulled the door shut behind them. She rolled away and planted herself in front of one of the glass walls. "Do you want some dry clothes?" Bella shook her head and refused to look back at him. Sighing, Edward trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

He stripped off his work blues and discarded them in the corner. Digging through a nearby laundry basket, he pulled out a pair of black sweats and a gray t-shirt. After he dressed, he flopped back on the bed and scrubbed his tired eyes. They watered as he stared up the white ceiling. Suddenly, the lights overhead flickered and went out. The entire neighborhood went dark; the house was completely silent. His phone vibrated beside him on the mattress.

_Power is out across town. You got her? – Emmett_

_Yeah. – E_

_How is she? – Emmett_

_Freezing, soaked, stubborn. – E_

_Jasper and I are on the way over. Alice said if she shows any signs of infection or hypothermia then to take her to the ER immediately. She needs warms clothes and something to eat. – Emmett_

_She won't take anything. I'm gonna try to talk to her. – E_

Edward reluctantly hauled himself from the bed and padded back down the steps. The house was cold without the heat running; he shivered when his feet touched down on the chilly wood floor. He found Bella where he'd left her, stoic as ever. Sighing, Edward made his way into the living room and perched on the edge of the couch. He rested his elbows on his knees, ducked his head, and fidgeted with his phone.

The silence was all consuming. It enveloped every inch of the house and street, of neighborhood and city. Thunder was the only entity that dared to break the hush. Edward waited for her to say something. Bella waited for him to speak. The snow fell on the ground outside.

Silence.

Tension.

Desperation.

"Do you ever just…wonder what the world would be like if you weren't in it?" Bella pressed her open palm to the cool glass. Lightning flashed in the belly of the dark clouds, illuminating the night. The electricity lit up the space around her, morphing her into a silhouette against the light.

Edward massaged the back of his neck and pursed his lips. "Bella, don't."

She pushed her forehead against the pane and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here."

"Stop." Edward murmured; exhaustion and frustration coursed through his veins.

"What's your problem?" Bella snapped, her eyes flashing with anger.

Edward ground his teeth together. "Right now, you."

"Then why the hell did you bring me here?"

Edward couldn't even begin to form the words.

Bella flipped around in her wheelchair and moved toward the front door. In the silence, the wheels squeaked and the floors groaned. When she reached for the knob, Edward shot to his feet. He gripped the handles of the chair and yanked it backward. Tires skidding, it flipped around and Edward threw his hands down on the armrests.

"Do you have _any_ idea what could have happened?" He demanded furiously. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Bella!"

She fixed her gaze on her lap. "Obviously, I didn't."

"You have no idea what it was like! Jasper calls Emmett and tells him you fucking disappeared, and no one has any idea where you are!" Edward fumed as he backed away. "You're in a wheelchair, Bella! It's the middle of fucking winter and you're missing, all alone, in a fucking wheelchair! Do you have any idea what you put your family through? Fuck your family – what you put _me _through?"

"What am I to you?" Bella snapped. Her eyes lit up with rage. "A charity case? A fucking helpless pet?"

"Did I say that?" Edward hissed. "Is that what I said?"

"What do you want from me?" Bella cried. "An apology? You don't know what it's like! I'm trapped a damn chair; I'm missing a fucking leg! I can't dress myself, can't wash myself - can't _move_ myself! I'm sorry if I needed a damn break!"

"If you need a break," Edward whispered in exasperation, "call someone. Call _me_ or Jessica or Emmett – just don't get yourself killed by running away."

"I can't run, asshole," Bella clenched her fists.

"Dammit, Bella." Edward wrapped his hands around her fists and leaned over her. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Fuck you," Bella murmured, casting her eyes away from his.

"Would you just look at me?" Edward placed a firm hand beneath her chin and pushed it up. Their eyes locked. "You're so damn stubborn."

Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "Part of my charm," she whispered despondently. Edward tilted his head closer; their foreheads brushed. His chest heaved with angry breaths; he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Bella's breathing picked up, morphing into soft gasps as his green eyes crept closer. Edward's phone suddenly seemed to screech in the silence. He flinched backwards and snatched the device from the arm of the couch.

"What?" He snapped.

"Is she hurt?" Emmett's voice crackled over the line. "Jessica said you guys found her uptown. Was she really going to see him?"

"She's fine," Edward gazed down at her. She rolled away from the door and resumed her place at the glass. "A little banged up, but she's okay."

"Shit, Bella," Emmett muttered. "The storm is getting bad out here. I can't even imagine if…" He trailed off in a sigh. "We're almost there. Alice sent clothes for her."

"Okay." Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. "We'll see you soon." The line disconnected.

"Stop looking at me like that," Bella murmured.

"Like what?" Edward took up his seat on the edge of the couch again.

"Like I'm _stupid_," she hissed.

"I don't think you're stupid," Edward shook his head slowly. "I think you're stubborn and ignorant and completely impossible, but," he took a deep breath, "not stupid – anything but that."

"I had to do something," Bella's voice broke; a tear escaped from her left eye.

"Going to him wasn't the answer, Bella." Edward approached her slowly, carefully. When he'd reached her side, he knelt. "He's not going to help you."

"My parents, Edward," she murmured, "not me."

"He wouldn't help them either," Edward gently rotated the chair and positioned himself between her legs. "You know that. James is a snake looking for an out-of-jail-free card."

Bella tenderly fingered her sliced lip. "I can't keep hurting them."

"No one can hurt us worse than we hurt ourselves," Edward brushed his fingers across the bruise on her forehead and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

The house was completely dark save for the brief flashes of lightning in the sky. Fused with freezing rain, snow came down in dense sheets. Without electricity, the entire neighborhood was obscured by shadows and snow. Edward could hear his own heart pounding in the quiet; Bella could have sworn hers was seconds away from bursting out of her chest.

Resting his hands on her porcelain cheeks, Edward eased up on his knees. Bella wrapped her trembling fingers around his wrists and sucked in a shallow gasp. Edward shifted so that her knees rested on either side of his waist and tilted his head closer to hers. Bella slowly raised her eyes to meet his; electricity hummed in the space between them. Centimeters remained, filled with quick, light breaths.

Edward closed the distance. Their bottom lips brushed first – tentatively, delicately – and then he enveloped her top lip with his own. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries; her lips were soft as silk.

Bella removed her hands from his wrists and slid them around his neck. Her fingers caressed the sensitive skin just below his pulse point, eliciting a soft gasp from his lips. There were no fireworks or stunning bolts of electricity. Instead, a gradual burn spread from their lips, branching into their hands, and pooling in their chests. Warmth flooded Bella's nerve endings and smoldered in her belly. Edward drew back gently; his breath fanned over her face. His hands slid to her neck and his fingers traced her collarbones.

"Edward," Bella breathed.

The sound of Jasper's SUV rolling up the driveway infiltrated the stillness. Reluctantly, Bella drew her hands away from Edward's warm skin. With a sigh, Edward slowly moved to his feet. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Bella struggled to breathe, as he turned away and padded toward the door.

The arctic wind blasted Edward's pink face as he pulled open the door. "Hey, guys."

Jasper and Emmett blundered past him. "How is she?"

Edward glanced back to Bella, only to find she'd disappeared. Her could hear her rolling down the corridor to the spare bedroom. "She's fine. Shaken up, but hanging in there."

"What happened?" Jasper was shaking the snow from his hair. "How did she even get here?"

"Took a bus," Edward huffed in a breath. "She heard her parents fighting about money and how they couldn't afford the medical bills, so she took off. She was going to take James up on his offer."

"Has no one here heard of a personal injury lawyer?" Jasper pitched him an incredulous look.

"I guess Seth brought it up right after the accident," Edward shrugged, "but no one was really thinking about money then, you know?"

"Ignorant people," Jasper grumbled. "I need to talk to her. We still have time to help her build a case against him."

"Let her rest, bro," Emmett suggested. "Let her change and we can get some food in her. That should help."

"I'll take those to her," Edward took the bundle of clothes from Emmett and turned toward the hall. The door to the bedroom was cracked open; a small pillar of light streamed through. Edward slipped inside and pulled the door shut. Bella glanced back at him and offered a sad smile.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Alice sent clothes for you." He tossed the bundle on the bed. "Don't worry, I still won't peek."

Bella blushed crimson. "Okay."

Edward slipped his arms beneath her knees and behind her shoulders. Her breath tickled his ear as he lifted her from the chair. Carefully, he placed her on the edge of the bed; for a moment, his fingers lingered on the back of her neck. Edward reached around her to retrieve the fresh clothes and dropped them on the floor at his side. Bella forced her trembling nerves into tenuous submission and subdued her shallow breaths as Edward's hands traced a path to her hips. Hooking his fingers beneath the band of her pants, he tugged them down. Bella shifted up over her hands, lifting her hips from the bed. Tentatively, Edward slipped the fabric past the base of her injured leg and discarded them on the floor. Bella gasped softly as he pulled off the limb cover. His fingertips grazed the bare skin – the stitches were gone, and only scars remained. Tilting his head forward, he pressed a tender kiss on her knee. Bella shivered and released a shaky breath.

Edward carefully replaced the sock and sat up on his knees. Fingering the hem of her sweatshirt, he tugged it up. Bella raised her arms obediently and shivered in the cool air. She traced the scars on her stomach self-consciously and covered them with a flat palm. Frowning, Edward pulled her hand away and laid his own over the pink lines. Bella ducked her head and ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"You're beautiful, B," Edward murmured. His emerald eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

Breasts heaving with shaky breath, Bella forced herself to meet his gaze. "I don't feel like it."

Edward rested his hands on either side of her neck and pulled her closer. Her soft eyes went wide and she wrapped her fingers around his wrists. Edward moved slowly, carefully, as if waiting for her permission. Her skin flushed pink beneath his hands. Bella tilted her head forward, resting her forehead against his.

Edward stroked the soft skin above her pulse point. "You are."

Their lips met, soft, but more sure this time. Bella slipped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in the soft waves at the nape. Heat seared deep in her belly, filling her with deep desire. Edward shifted over the edge of the bed and wound his arms around her waist. Her pink nipples strained against her white cotton bra as his chest slid against hers. Bella gasped into his mouth as his hips slid between her thighs.

They broke apart and the air between them filled with shallow breath. Edward stroked the band of her bra with his thumb and sighed into her mouth. Bella untangled her fingers from his hair and traced his jaw with delicate fingertips.

"You're beautiful," Edward whispered.

They reluctantly untangled themselves when Emmett's thunderous footsteps broke the stillness. He and Jasper were snooping around the kitchen. Sighing, Edward reached for the white sweatpants Alice had sent. Bella slipped her legs into them and lifted herself from the bed. Edward slid them up to her hips and paused, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the scars on her flat stomach. Bella lifted her arms as he tugged the red V-neck over her head, and smiled softly when he kissed her cheek.

Edward carefully placed her back in the wheelchair and pulled a fleece blanket from the bed. He tucked it around her waist before wheeling her out of the room. When they rolled into the kitchen, Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the counter scarfing down a bag of chips.

"There's our little runaway," Emmett cheered around a mouthful; crumbs sprayed from his lips.

Bella wrinkled her nose and grinned. "Hey, guys."

"So, Bella," Jasper wiped the grease from his hands and hopped down, "looks like we need to have a chat about James Cantwell."

Bella pursed her lips and her brows knit together. "I know it was stupid."

"Yep, it was, but there are other options," he explained. "Better options."

The four of them gathered in the living room to comb out the details. It was decided that William Black, Jacob's father, was their best bet for a personal injury lawyer. He was a shark, but his rates were decent and Bella could afford them out of savings. Jasper called Felix and they made plans to meet up the next day with the case file. They decided that the fate of the case banked heavily on the fact that Bella's injuries were permanent. As the hours ticked by, Bella felt the day wearing on her. Despite the progress they were making, all she truly wanted was to curl up in bed and pass out.

Edward smiled when she yawned for the third time. "You need to sleep."

"I'm good," she mumbled sleepily.

Jasper snorted. "Go to bed, Bella. We can finish this when Felix and the lawyer get here in the morning."

"Okay," Bella sighed; her eyes fluttered shut.

"Not in your chair, dummy." Emmett chuckled as he kicked her tire.

"Come on, B." Edward laughed softly as he rolled her toward the stairs. He scooped her out of the chair and held her against his chest as he ascended the stairs. Her head lolled lazily against his shoulder.

Edward pulled back the covers and carefully laid her on the mattress. Her eyes cracked open as he was pulling the blankets up to her waist.

"It's your room," she murmured.

Edward chuckled softly. "I can handle the spare room, B. We've gone over this."

"Not fair," she yawned.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward rolled his eyes and padded toward the stairs.

Her soft plea stopped him in his tracks. "Stay?"

"I…" Edward scratched the back of his neck and turned to face her. "Just because of the kiss, B, you shouldn't feel…pressured."

"I don't." Her eyes were suddenly wide open and alert.

Edward sighed. "Are you sure?"

Her lips turned up in a shy smile. "I'm sure."

Edward padded toward the bed slowly. Bella pushed herself over and held open the blankets. Tentatively, Edward sat on the edge of the mattress. He ran a hesitant hand over the open space. Finally mustering the courage, he slid beneath the sheets and laid his head on the pillow beside hers.

"You're pretty," Bella hummed sleepily. She traced a finger down the side of his pale face.

Edward laughed quietly. "Thanks, B."

Overcome with fatigue, Bella finally gave in to the night. She huddled closer to Edward and buried her face in his chest. Edward draped an arm over her waist and stroked the exposed skin between the hem of her shirt and the band of her sweats. Bella pressed a delicate kiss to the base of his throat.

"Goodnight," she murmured.

"Sweet dreams, B." Edward whispered.

Within seconds, she was asleep. Her chest rose and fell against his with deep, steady breaths. Edward propped himself on one elbow and gazed down at her. Her face was beat up from the fall that morning and her hair was beginning to curl from the rain. Her skin was entirely devoid of makeup and he could feel the empty space where her right leg should have been tucked between his own.

And yet, she was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen.

Jasper tiptoed up the stairs and peeked around the corner. Emmett, severely lacking tact, blundered past him and skidded to a stop at the side of the bed.

"Oh," he grinned cheekily, "damn."

Edward scowled. "She's scared, Em. I wasn't going to leave her."

"Uh huh." Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Jasper lightly smacked the back of his head. "We're just going to crash here, bro. The roads are too bad and you can't see shit with the power out."

"That's cool." Edward nodded. "Have fun fighting over the bed."

"We can share," Emmett pulled Jasper down into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, fuck that," Jasper hissed. "I'll take the couch."

"Get out before you wake her up," Edward rolled his eyes and glanced back down at Bella. She was out cold.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett mumbled. "Sweet dreams, Eddy."

Edward flipped his brother the bird as he and Jasper cackled their way back down the stairs. Laying his head back on the pillow, he rested his chin atop Bella's head. She sighed in her sleep and nestled closer. Edward kissed the crown of her head.

"Sweet dreams, B."

* * *

**Thank you so much to my lovely beta readers - Sarah and Meagan! You two are wonderful and keep me motivated. Thanks so much for your hard work!**

**A HUGE thanks you to my readers and reviewers! We broke a thousand reviews guys...that's been a dream for me on this site and it finally happened. Thank you all so much for the constant support, praise, critique, and encouragement. TTB wouldn't be possible without any of you. **

**Remember to review :) I love you guys!**

**-Emma**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Pain is a Compromise

**Two months? Not possible. Okay, yeah it happened. I AM SO SORRY. Classes started up again and I lost all track of time. I sent out previews a couple weeks ago, but only to about half of you. Because the process is so time consuming and FFN freaks out about spam when I send out duplicate messages, I've decided to post previews on my blog. This way, everyone gets a sneak peak and I don't spend three hours on 100+ PMs. **

**As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are so kind and it humbles me. A huge shout out to the admins of RobAttack! Thank you so much for the review and rec! Seriously, you all rock.**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of its associated characters. I do, however, claim the rights to my original work in this story, Ties That__ Bind_. _Any __reproduction or duplication of it without express written consent is prohibited. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Pain Is Just A Simple Compromise**

"Bella," Edward whispered, "wake up."

Bella pried her eyes open and jerked back into the pillows. Edward's face was inches from her own, and his arms were braced on either side of her. His soft pink lips were turned up in an impish grin and his emerald eyes glittered. His hair was a delicious mess and his jaw was lined with dark, sexy stubble.

"Too early," Bella groaned and slapped his chest. Nervous butterflies awoke in her belly and she shifted anxiously.

"Felix and the lawyer are going to be here in an hour." Edward sighed and laid his forehead against hers. "I thought you'd want a shower."

"Are you saying I smell?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm saying your hair is a haystack."

"Is not!" Bella cried. Her hands instinctively shot up to cover the top of her head.

Edward flashed his crooked grin. "It kind of is."

"Whatever." Bella blushed and shoved at his chest.

"Come on, B." Edward rolled off the bed and offered his hand.

"Nope!" Bella flipped over and buried her face in the pillows.

Edward groaned. "Don't make me wrestle you out of bed. It's too early for that."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

He moved faster than she could have imagined. Within seconds, Edward had flipped her over, dragged her to the edge of the mattress, and knelt over her. He pinned her arms above her head and cocked a daring eyebrow.

"Awake, yet?" He laughed.

Bella pursed her lips and scowled up at him. "Yeah, thanks, asshole."

Edward's crooked grin slowly morphed into a loose smile. He released one of her arms and brushed her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Her skin flushed pink beneath his touch. Mesmerized by the fearless glint in his emerald eyes, Bella hardly had time to react when he tilted his head toward hers. Edward's lips brushed hers softly and sweetly. Bella shivered beneath him and took his top lip between hers. He tasted like coffee and toothpaste, but the simple flavor made the kiss that much more maddening. Edward slid his hand from her cheek into her thick curls, cupping the back of her head. Bella wrapped her free hand around his bicep and squeezed. Edward's tongue traced her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth. His tongue dipped inside, lightly teasing. Before the kiss could deepen, Edward pulled away. His intense green eyes lit up with mischief.

"Your hair is still a haystack," he chuckled.

"Dick!" Bella shoved at his chest with both hands, this time managing to dislodge him. He nimbly fell back to his feet and grinned. Frustrated, Bella shot up and threw her arms forward, effectively launching herself from the bed. The momentum carried her forward and she tumbled from the bed. On instinct, Edward moved to dodge her meek attack and skidded back two feet. Bella landed face first on the carpet and groaned.

"Oh, shit!" Edward tried to stifle his laughter. "Are you okay, B?"

He flipped her over carefully, only to find her red face illuminated by a wide grin. Her chest shook with laughter too hard to emit any sound.

"Yeah," she gasped.

Edward snorted and scrubbed his face with one hand. "You are the stupidest shit!"

"Fuck you!" Bella lightly smacked his face and then buried her own in her hands.

"What's going on up here?" Emmett grumbled in a voice that sounded eerily like Carlisle's. His heavy steps pounded up the stairway.

"Tell them to use protection!" Jasper's jab came from below.

Edward groaned. "You guys are idiots."

"I hate all of you. I'm showering now," Bella muttered as she flipped onto her stomach. Flattening her palms against the carpet, she began dragging herself toward the bathroom.

"Ah, B, don't be like that." Emmett smirked as he slid in front of the door. His burly frame blocked the entire entryway.

"Let me by, Emmett." Bella scowled up at him.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What's the password?"

"Ah, shit, not this again." Edward groaned and flopped back on the bed. "Don't even try to guess it, Bella. He locks up after three wrong tries."

"Do you know it, then? I have to pee." Bella eyed the small opening between Emmett's legs and considered her chances.

"It changes," Edward propped himself up on one arm and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Umm…okay… Emmett is sexier than Edward?"

Emmett shook his head. "Nice try."

"Papa Smurf?"

"Eh! Strike two!"

"Okay, okay!" Edward's eyes went wide and he wracked his brain for every possibility.

"Tick tock, tick tock…" Emmett yawned.

"Fine." Edward glared. "My dickshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"_Whose_ dickshake?" Emmett leered.

Edward's cheeks turned bright red. "_Emmett's_ dickshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Emmett cheered as he stepped aside. "We have a winner!"

"Like I said," Bella grumbled as she crawled by, "idiots."

When Emmett could be heard thundering back down the stairs, Edward poked his head in the doorway. Bella was propped up on both arms, her frustrated gazed fixed on the toilet. Edward frowned and ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"B," he murmured, "need some help?"

The mirth was gone from her eyes. "Um…yeah," she whispered bashfully.

"Like I said," Edward soothed, "what are friends for?"

He crouched in front of her and hooked his arms beneath hers. Bracing his legs, he hoisted her up against his chest. Bella looped her arms around his neck to lessen the weight. An embarrassed blush crept into her cheeks as he lowered her onto the toilet seat. Bella braced her arms on the back of the toilet and lifted her hips as far as she could. Edward kept his eyes fixed on her belly as he hooked his fingers beneath the band of her pants and tugged. Her sweats and underwear fell around her ankles and blood flushed in both of their cheeks.

"I'll give you some privacy," Edward murmured as he backed out of the room.

Bella groaned softly and buried her face in her hands. This was by far the most embarrassing moment of her life. For the next minute, she contemplated all of the ways she could climb out of the window without alerting Edward. Unfortunately, by the time she was done, she'd come up with no effective strategy. However, to her greatest relief, the sink was right beside the toilet – at least there was _one_ thing she could do without humiliating herself.

Hooking her elbows over the countertop, Bella hoisted herself from the seat. Once her torso was slumped over the marble, she reached back to flush the toilet. Her ribs aching with each passing second, she quickly washed her hands and squirmed off of the countertop. Easing back as far as her arms would allow, Bella braced herself for the short drop to the floor. Her bare ass came down on the mercifully soft rug and she reached for her sweats. In the split second after she pulled them up, Edward poked his head in the door.

"Clever," he appraised. "You want to shower?"

"How much time do I have?"

"About forty-five minutes," Edward shrugged casually.

"Might as well," she sighed.

Edward retrieved a towel from the rack and knelt beside her on the rug. Bella bit down on her bottom lip as she lifted her t-shirt overhead. Edward helped her wiggle out of her sweats again and discard them in a pile. Bella shivered in the cool air as she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. Edward politely averted his eyes and handed her the towel. She wrapped it tightly around her chest and offered Edward her arms. Repeating the process from before, he lifted her from the shoulders. Bella's leg dragged on the tile beneath her as they slipped into the massive shower stall.

"I don't have a shower chair yet," Edward panted lightly, "but I thought this would work."

He carefully eased her back into the plastic chair he'd retrieved from the garage this morning. Jasper and Emmett had cleaned off the dirt and bugs from the previous summer, so at least it wasn't uncomfortable _and_ dirty. Edward backed out of the shower stall and reached around the wall to twist the knobs. Warm water sprayed from overhead and Bella slipped off the towel. Taking it from her, Edward shut the glass door and averted his eyes.

"Just call when you're done," he called as he ducked out of the bathroom.

Edward leaned back against the white wall and sighed. Scrubbing his tired eyes with one hand, he tried to erase the image of Bella's naked body from his mind. They'd shared a kiss, but they were in no way ready to…

"Ed!" Jasper's shout interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Edward padded toward the stairwell.

"Storm warning is still in effect for tonight. They're saying it'll shut down the city." Jasper was perched in front of the TV in the living room with a steaming mug of coffee. The power had been restored just hours before, but if the storm was expected to rage again, they weren't going to have much time to get everything straightened out with William Black.

"Shit." Edward padded halfway down the stairs to get a glimpse of the weather report.

"If Bella is planning on going home today, you better let her know." Emmett commented as he slipped in the front door. He had Edward's mail and a snow shovel in hand. "It's bad out there, Ed. I've never seen snow like this."

"Yeah," Edward murmured distractedly, his gaze attracted to the police cruiser rolling up the driveway. "Hey, Jazz, Felix is here."

"You better go get Bella dressed." Jasper told him as he moved toward the door. "Alice dropped off more clothes on her way into work this morning." He retrieved the backpack from beside the door and tossed it to Edward.

"Don't say it, Emmett." Edward fixed a scowl on his brother before he could even open his mouth.

"Use protection," Emmett chuckled as he strolled into the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes, Edward turned to jog back up the stairway. Steam was creeping out the bathroom doorway; it carried Bella's soft humming on its tendrils. Edward marveled at the gentle quality of her voice. It was by no means star-quality or powerful, but it was remarkable nonetheless. For a moment, he imagined her singing an infant to sleep – a baby cradled in her arms, her hair a mess, wearing his t-shirt…

"Edward?" Bella called softly.

Shaking his head to void it, Edward dropped the backpack on the floor. He pushed open the door and poked his head in. "Ready?"

"Yep." Bella's sweet smile was the only thing visible through the fogged glass.

Edward retrieved her towel from the rack and pulled open the shower door. Bella sat in the plastic chair with her slender arms crossed over her chest. Her dark hair was plastered to her head and just beginning to curl again. Her eyes were less sleepy than before, and her skin was pinker. Her lips curled up in a bashful smile and she ducked her head. Edward reached around the glass to shut off the water and then passed her the towel. Bella tucked it around her chest and shivered as the warm fog seeped out of the stall.

"On a scale of one to ten," Edward smirked, "how angry would you be if I dropped you?"

Bella scowled. "Don't even think about it."

"Just kidding, B." Edward laughed softly as he lifted her from the chair.

Bella's knee felt more stable today, and she was able to bear a small amount of weight on it. The nerves jolted, sending thousands of pins up and down the leg. Her additional support made the trip back to the bedroom slightly more manageable, something which Edward's aching arms were grateful for. Bella was not heavy by any means, but Edward had never made it routine to carry around an additional 105 pounds, either.

He eased her back onto the bed and then turned to retrieve Alice's backpack. Rifling through the contents, he found a new set of undergarments, a pair of jeans, and a navy blue sweater.

Bella's brows knit together as she gaped at the clothes. "How does she know my size?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I have a theory that she's psychic. I've never been able to surprise her – no one has."

"Psychic?" Bella giggled.

"You'll start believing it soon enough." Edward rolled his eyes. "Trust me."

Bella's eyes flickered down to the green panties in Edward's hands and then bounced back up. Her cheeks colored red and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. The pit in her stomach tingled and she fidgeted anxiously. Edward noticed the shift in her attitude – the darkening in her eyes, the flush to her skin – and shivered slightly. An electric silence blanketed the room – the air crackled with energy. He reached up to trace her lips with his thumb; goosebumps erupted on her arms.

"Edward," Bella breathed.

Edward frowned slightly. They hadn't even talked about what happened last night. This morning everything had just been…easy. That's how their relationship had been since the night of the accident – simple, relaxed. They'd only known each other for three months, and yet they'd already seen more than most couples do in a lifetime. Were they even a couple? Neither of them knew – but the insane electricity sizzling in the air between them, and the heat searing in both of their chests, spoke louder than the words neither of them could utter.

"Hey, B," Edward whispered, "I really like you."

Bella's lips broke into a brilliant grin and laughter bubbled on her lips. "Is this kindergarten?"

"Shut up," Edward hummed as his fingers dance along her cheekbone.

Bella shivered beneath his feather-light touch. "I really like you, too, E."

"Good," Edward shifted so that his knees rested on either side of hers, "because I really want to do this."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and urged her closer. Tilting his head toward her, he brushed his lips across hers. Bella's hands gripped the sheets, twisting and tugging. Edward nipped softly at her bottom lip and sighed. His fingers traced a delicate path down her neck and softly stroked her collarbones.

"Ed! The lawyer is here!" Emmett hollered up the stairway.

The two broke apart and their eyes fluttered open. Bella cracked a small smile and giggled softly. Edward grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I guess we better get you dressed then," he conceded reluctantly.

Retrieving the panties he'd dropped on the floor, he shifted back on his knees. He slid them up to her thighs and paused so Bella could loop her arms around his neck. Leaning back, he lifted her a few inches from the mattress and slipped the underwear beneath the towel. Bella blushed as his fingers skimmed the bare skin.

Once she was fully dressed and her hair was pulled back in a braid, Bella submitted to being hauled down the stairs once more. Edward set her in the wheelchair in the hall and together they made their way into the dining room. William Black sat at the head of the table nearest the window. His dark hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and his face was clean-shaven. He was dressed in a pair of light khaki slacks and a blue button-up, and his face lit up with a kind smile. It was obvious that Jacob Black was a carbon copy of his father.

"Bella," the lawyer stood and offered her his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Edward sat quietly by while the lawyer went over the logistics with Bella and the two officers. His eyes traced the Cupid's bow above her lips – watched the delicate flick of her tongue whenever she paused to think. He timed his breathing with hers and swore he could almost feel her pulse thrumming in sync with his own.

"I know that look," Emmett chuckled softly.

Edward scowled. "What look," he hissed back.

"Don't play dumb, baby face." Emmett rolled his eyes and pushed away from the table. Edward glanced anxiously between Bella and his brother's retreating back, before darting after the burly joker. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?" Edward demanded.

"That morning after _glow,_" his brother laughed heartily.

"Would you shut up?" Edward hissed.

"Ah, Ed, come on – lighten up." Emmett snagged a bag of chips from the cupboard and began wolfing them down by the handful.

Edward palmed his forehead and slumped back against the refrigerator doors. "I don't know what I'm doing, Em."

Emmett wiped the crumbs from his mouth and shrugged. "No one ever does. Love doesn't have a strategy."

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier if it came with one," Edward groaned.

"You think I had any clue what I was doing with Rosie?" Emmett boomed. "She's the most intimidating woman on the _planet _and I still went for it without a game plan. Keep logic out of your head, bro. That's the only way to understand it."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Edward muttered.

"It's not supposed to, baby face. It's not supposed to." Emmett shoved the empty bag of chips into his brother's hands on the way out. "I've got the afternoon shift. Felix will give Jazz a ride home. You take it easy, bro."

Edward scrubbed his eyes and leaned over the countertop to watch his brother leave. The snow glittered on the ground outside, gradually creeping up the sides of the house. Emmett's jeep slid and broke its way down the driveway, barely gaining traction despite the monstrous tires. Edward cringed when the behemoth came within inches of taking out his mailbox. When the jeep was no longer in sight, Edward peered around the corner to the dining room. Felix had his case file out in the center of the table and was running over James's record. Jasper was thumbing through insurance paperwork with Bella; both appeared stressed. Mr. Black was typing away at his laptop, each ear trained on one of the conversations.

Edward drummed his fingers on the marble and felt a restless boredom seep into his bones. He pivoted on one foot and surveyed the kitchen in search of something to do. His stomach growled furiously and he was suddenly reminded that neither he nor Bella had eaten since yesterday. He set to work rifling through the pantry, cupboards, and refrigerator for a decent meal.

In the end, his hunt yielded a carton of eggs, a sack of pancake mix, and a package of slightly questionable bacon. While he mixed and fried, he kept one ear trained on the meeting in the next room.

"This doesn't make any sense," the lawyer muttered. "The state minimum is $25,000 when applied to bodily injury of another person in one accident… James's insurance company should have forked over the cash already. Bella, you're lucky your insurance is as good as it is, but your policy won't continue to cover physical therapy for very long."

"What about my prosthetic?" Bella hedged anxiously.

"That's what we'll use Cantwell's cash for." William explained. "Most companies are tough on amputee coverage, and yours is no exception. Prosthetics aren't always covered."

Edward sighed and cracked an egg a little too hard. The shells tumbled into the bowl and he groaned. While picking through the egg goo, Edward mulled over the lawyer's speculation in his mind. It was obvious that Senator Cantwell was pulling strings for her baby boy, but to what extent?

Jasper voiced this just seconds later. "The Senator has something to do with it, no doubt."

"Collins, you said they've got J. Jenks on the case?" William drummed his fingers on the lid of his briefcase.

"Yes, sir." Felix nodded somberly. "It's going to be a tough one."

"We'll see about that." Mr. Black went on with some legal mumbo jumbo, and Edward lost track of the conversation. His stomach grumbled angrily as he poured the eggs into the pan and turned up the heat. The grease popped and sizzled as he removed the first few pieces of bacon from the skillet and dumped them on a plate. He hissed when hot oil burned his arm and jerked backwards.

"E?" Bella murmured.

Edward hadn't heard her roll in. "Oh, hey, B."

"Is that for me?" Her eager eyes zeroed in on the plate of bacon. She blushed, but hardly attempted to hide her excitement.

Edward grinned. "I've never met a girl that liked bacon so much."

"It's the nectar of the gods, are you kidding me?" Bella scoffed as she snatched a sizzling piece from the plate.

"Wait a minute and I'll have an entire meal for you, okay?" Edward chuckled as he flipped the pancakes.

"Mm, bacon." Bella sighed around a mouthful.

Edward shook his head and shoveled a helping of eggs onto a plate for her. A moment later, he added a couple of pancakes to the dish and handed it to her.

"Your breakfast, dear." He performed an extravagant bow and earned another pop of searing grease from the stove. "Dammit!" He exclaimed, flipping back around to slap on a lid. Bella covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her laughter. The giggles escaped nonetheless.

"Do you cook much?" She laughed.

"Yes," he scowled playfully, "all the time, actually."

"I guess it's a good thing you're a fireman, then."

"And why's that?"

"Because you can put out the fires you'll inevitably start."

"That's it!" Edward swung around and wildly waved his spatula at her. "Out with you!"

Bella stuck her tongue out. "Fine, fine…grumpy gills."

"Out!" Edward whacked her arm with the spatula and flipped back around to tend to the food.

"It's so boring in there, though," Bella whined. "I don't understand half of what they're saying."

"Here, let me translate: _legal, money, law, money, illegal, money, money, money_. Clear enough?"

Bella choked on a piece of bacon. "Yes," she giggled, "thanks for that."

"Bella? We need you in here." Jasper called.

Bella groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "So sleepy…"

"Go, Sweet B." Edward nodded toward the dining room. "Just sort it out and you'll be done in a couple hours."

"I'm counting on that." Bella sighed as she rolled toward the archway. She paused and tossed an impish grin over her shoulder. "Don't burn the kitchen down while I'm away."

Edward simply shook his head and flipped her the bird.

The next couple hours ticked by slowly. While Edward munched carelessly on his breakfast, he watched the snow pile up outside. The flakes were heavy and wet, leaving the streets in a state of disaster. Between bored-eating and pacing, Edward really had nothing to do. William Black's legal talk was beyond mind numbing, and Jasper was too focused on the case to make funny faces at. Bella was critical to the process, so he couldn't even steal her away for a quick round of seven minutes in heaven. Resigning himself to wandering, he slipped down the hallway to Victoria's old study.

Pushing open the door, he released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He shut the door at his back and slowly moved deeper into the room. Their wedding photo glared back at him, all pomp and no circumstance. Victoria's cat-like eyes peered back at him, less beautiful than they once had been; now, they were just mocking. Edward dropped into the black leather chair facing the portrait and sighed. Their wedding felt like it had happened a lifetime ago. He remembered the details as a blur. The only distinct thing he could really recall was the pastor's crooked humor and offhand comments during the ceremony. Edward laughed as he pictured Victoria's furious glare and clenched fists.

As the amusement faded, Edward was left with a deep sense of emptiness. For the first time, the portrait didn't bring a torrent of emotions rushing to the surface. Instead, he felt…alone? Alone, yes, but also liberated. Her eyes didn't draw him in, but left him reeling. Her flawless skin didn't beg to be touched, but emulated cold.

"You finally letting me go, Vic?" He murmured.

Edward knew he had to tell Bella about Victoria – he wasn't ignorant. However, that didn't mean that he was any less reluctant to do so. He trusted Bella more than…anyone, really, but delving into the past is easier said than done. He dreaded the thought of Bella thinking any less of him.

Unable to stand her glaring smile any longer, Edward jumped from the chair and pulled the portrait from the wall. The opulent black frame seemed heavier than it had the day he'd hung it. Without a single moment of hesitation, Edward shoved the picture behind a stack of boxes and turned away. For the first time, leaving her study didn't feel like losing her – it felt like _leaving_ her.

Around one, the lawyer and the two officers checked out with promises to be in touch. Edward was cleaning up the breakfast dishes in the kitchen when Bella wheeled inside.

"Hey, E?" She murmured.

"What's up?" Edward tossed the dishrag over his shoulder and leaned back against the counter.

Bella's eyebrows knitted together. "Who was she?"

"Who?" Edward cocked his head to the side.

Bella quickly blinked away the moisture in her eyes. "Your wife."

"Oh, how'd you know?" he whispered. Scratching the back of his neck, he dropped his eyes to the floor and shuffled his feet. "Her name was Victoria."

"Is she still alive?" Bella wheeled closer.

"Yeah," Edward offered her a rueful grin, "she is. We got divorced about a year ago."

"What happened?"

That is exactly what Edward loved about Bella – she didn't bullshit or beat around the bush. When she wanted to know, she asked.

"She, uh…" Edward wetted his lips and sighed. "She cheated on me with her boss."

Bella didn't look surprised. "I figured."

"You what?" Edward snorted.

"She just looks like the type." She shrugged casually.

Edward choked on an unexpected bout of laughter. "You're killing me, B. You know that, right?"

"That was the goal," Bella smiled innocently and took his hand in her own. "Do you still love her?"

Edward felt his heart break into a million pieces in his chest and then, inexplicably, pull itself back together. His eyes stung and his hands clenched.

"No," he finally murmured honestly, "I don't."

"I know," Bella shrugged, "but I thought I'd ask."

"You're really something, B." Edward shook his head in wonder.

"So I've heard," she whispered as he braced his hands on the arms of her chair.

Leaning closer, Edward pressed his lips to hers. She cupped his cheeks in her palms and breathed in his lovely scent. Everything about him was utterly intoxicating. His words – his eyes – made her forget every insecurity and just…_live_.

"Hey, B…" Edward murmured as he pulled back.

"What?"

"Your parents called."

She landed a smack on the center of his chest. "Way to ruin the moment."

"I'm sorry," Edward laughed. He caught the arms of her chair when she attempted to roll away. "I'm really sorry!"

"No, you're not." Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're worried, Sweet B. You should call them."

Bella frowned. She knew her parents meant well and, after all, they were only human. She loved them despite their flaws - their many, many flaws. Bella rubbed her eyes with her fists and slumped back in her chair. A groan rumbled in her chest, followed by a prolonged sigh.

"This is so stupid." She muttered.

"Just let them know that you're okay – that's all I'm asking." Edward assured as he pressed the phone into her hand.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, though!" Bella vented. "I can't go back there, I can't live in my own apartment, I can't afford a house, I can't work, I can't…I can't…" Her chest heaved with panic.

"Bella," Edward murmured. When her hysterics began to escalate, he took her wrists in his hands and called louder, "Bella!" Her brown eyes snapped up to his. "Take a breath, B. You can stay here."

"No, I can't." She shook her head vehemently.

"Says who?" Edward scoffed.

"I'm not doing that to you!" Bella cried. "No way, Edward!"

"Doing _what _to me?" Edward snapped. "Making me happy?"

"Come on, Ed, you can't haul me around all day long. You have to work and I'm not your responsibility." Bella crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"I talked to my dad this morning – your insurance offers coverage for a homecare nurse. Honestly, I don't know why your parents didn't agree to it in the first place." Edward explained calmly. "B, the nurse can take care of you until I'm home from work. It's just a few hours a day."

"I don't need anyone's help." Bella blinked away the traitorous tears in her eyes.

"See, this is your problem." Edward clenched his fists. "You're too proud to accept help from anyone. You could have gotten yourself killed yesterday, Bella, and you won't even own up to it. You're being stupid if you think any of us are just going to let you wallow in your own misery."

"Why can't I just take care of myself, huh?" Bella threw her open palms into the air. "I'm not a _pet_, Edward!"

"Bella!" Edward shouted. "For the last time, I know, but you are practically paralyzed _and _you're missing a leg! Accept the reality you live in, please, before it kills you!"

"Stop throwing it in my face! I'm a cripple, yeah, I get it!"

"_No, you don't!_ You try to act so independent and noble, when the reality is that you can't even get yourself out of bed in the morning!" Edward took a deep breath to steady himself; his voice dropped. "Bella, I'm not trying to throw it in your face, really I'm not, but your pride is going to ruin you! Just, _please_, let someone help you."

Bella drew back in her chair, her jaw clenched and her eyes flashing. The silence crackled with tension as she flipped around and wheeled herself from the room. Edward blew out an exaggerated breath and slumped back against the counter. Burying his face in his hands, he groaned and shook his head.

"Stop doing this, B." He begged. "I know it's hard and I don't understand what it's like for you, but just…please." Bella paused in the archway.

Her lip bottom lip quivered. "This really sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Edward soothed; his voice cracked. He didn't know how to help her – hell, they'd only known each other for three months and she'd been unconscious for a third of it! Edward so desperately wanted to make her feel like she was worth something – to make her feel like she wasn't a burden. His heart ached whenever he caught the doubting glint in her eyes.

"Sometimes, I wish I was dead." Bella confessed. "I wish you hadn't saved me."

Edward felt every nerve in his body shatter. "Don't say that!" He exploded. "Do you not understand what that does to me? Don't you understand how much I fucking care about you? How much you fucking mean to me? Dammit, Bella, I peeled you off the hood of a car and nearly pronounced you dead right then and there! The entire drive to the hospital, I just kept telling myself you were _dead_ and that _terrified_ me! I knew you for just a few hours, and already you had me. _You had me_ from the moment you looked at me. I spent months at the bedside of a stranger not knowing if she was even going to wake up and now here she is, sitting in my house and telling me that those months were _worthless?_ That those hours spent holding your hand and watching you bleed out meant _nothing_?" Edward's eyes flashed with anger; furious tears gathered in the corners. "Fuck that, Bella! Fuck your logic and your guilt and your self-pity! You are _worth_ something so, dammit, Bella, _fight for it!"_

Bella felt as if the blood in her veins had turned to ice. Everything was still, until…it wasn't. Her heart nearly erupted from her chest – she could hear the blood roaring in her ears. Just as they had the day before, all of her emotions spewed out in a flashflood. Painful sobs wracked her chest, and she practically caved in on herself.

Pressing himself to the wall as he passed, Edward slipped from the room. Bella needed time to grieve on her own – his coddling would do nothing for her now. Jogging up the stairs to the bedroom, Edward sighed as Bella's sobs grew fainter. Jessica was right – Bella did need professional help. Neither her friends nor her family were equipped to manage her erratic emotions.

On the floor below, Bella had cast herself out of the wheelchair. Dragging her body over her elbows, she left tear tracks in her wake. She extended her arms as far as possible to reach the front door knob. When it turned and the entrance inched open, she dropped back to her hands and inched outside. When her torso was over the frame, she lost all will and strength, and simply collapse. With her nose buried in the snow, she hiccupped and shuddered. Hysterical, indiscernible sounds poured from her mouth. Finally, the weight of the last three months bled from every pore and she wept freely.

An hour passed, feeling like eternity to both inhabitants of the glass house. Edward sat atop the stairway, his toes buried in the white carpet and his face obscured by the shadows. He palmed the back of his neck and inhaled deeply when he heard her approach. Bella wheeled into view and peered up at him. Her face was devoid of tears and her cheeks were no longer flushed with color.

"I'm sorry," she stated calmly.

Edward pursed his lips. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm moving in," Bella nodded, "so we better figure out all these relationship issues of ours." Edward cracked a grin, which eventually morphed into a heavy bout of laughter.

When he'd reigned himself in again, he smiled down at her and murmured, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"I'm going to move in here, sue that bastard for all he's worth, and then I'm going to walk again." Her jaw set and her eyes flashed with determination.

"Yeah, you are." Edward's knees popped and cracked as he hopped to his feet and jogged down the steps. Stopping on the last stairs, he leaned over the arms of her chair and caught her chin between his fingers. "And you're not doing it alone."

Bella grinned as his lips captured her own.

"We've got hours left in the day," Edward glanced up at light streaming in the windows. "What do you want to get done first?"

"Well," she bit down her lip and fluttered her lashes, "I can think of one thing."

Edward's gut seared with heat as Bella wound her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in the waves at the nape. Edward enveloped her lips with his own. Bella moaned softly when his tongue traced her bottom lip, prodding her mouth open. It delved inside, lightly teasing. Edward leaned back and looped his arms around her waist. With her foot dangling, Bella squealed as Edward carried her to the couch. They tumbled over the arm of the couch and Bella landed on her back; Edward hovered over her, his emerald eyes hooded and his lips swollen.

He trailed his lips down her neck, sucking softly on the sensitive skin. Bella's quiet moans thrummed in her throat and vibrated in her chest. Edward dropped so that his entire body rested atop hers and slipped his arms around her waist. His hands skimmed the exposed skin between her sweater and jeans, before tracing their way up beneath the blue fabric. His thumbs stroked the material of her bra, teasing the sides of her breasts. Bella could hardly breathe as wetness pooled between her legs. Edward rocked his hips against hers, earning a gasp from her pink lips.

"You're so beautiful," he hummed.

Bella's shivered beneath him. "Twenty-four hours ago, I wanted to punch you."

"Yeah," Edward chuckled, "I know."

"How can you be so perfect?"

Edward frowned. "I'm not."

"But you're perfect for me."

"Shut up and kiss me, B."

* * *

**For your preview of chapter 14, head on over to my blog Sunday evening! I will be posting previews every Sunday, and updating every Thursday from now on! No more waiting, I promise. You can pick up the link on my profile.**

**Oh, and a big shout out to my betas, Sarah and Meagan! They are incredible ladies, and Meagan was a superhero this week!**

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks :)**

**-Emma**


End file.
